Culpa y Decisión
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: Jack y Bunny tendrán que pasar por una serie de retos que el día a día les prepara. Por que incluso los espíritus son victimas de estos eventos; que aunque no lo notemos normalmente estan compuestos por dos palabras y todo girará entorno a estas. ¿Como será a vida personal de estos dos? Una serie de shots en honor a esta pareja. JackRabbit
1. Culpa y Decisión

Esta historia fue algo loco que llegó a mi mente, espero les guste realmente. Tambien lo hice pensando en mis primeras lectoras, las chicas que leyeron una llegada del pasado. Esto es como un pequeño bonus por hacerlas esperar tanto. Las quiero.

**Advertencia: Esta historia es un Slash osea, Chico/Chico. (En este caso Conejo/Chico) Es Zoolofilia, pero no puedeo hacer nada con eso. Si no les gusta les agradecería que cortezmente salieran de mi historia. Si les gusta, ojala la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Culpa y Decisión:<strong>

**Culpa**, esa sensación de que pudistes haber hecho algo por alguien, pero volteastes el rostro y te hicistes de la vista larga. Así me sentia, culpable por no haber hecho nada cuando Jack lo habia necesitado. Por haber dejado que sufriera, no solo físicamente, si no tambien emocionalmente. Culpable al enterarme de que se comportaba así solo para llamar la atención, queria que lo vieran y sentirse querido. Lo hice menos, cuando ahora después de saber por que se convirtio en espíritu, me doy cuenta de que es mejor que muchos de nosotros. Incluso que yo. Al recordar aquellas palabras que dije para que se callara la boca _'No eres nadie'_, palabras que ahora rondan en mi mente como espectro que busca atormentarme. Ahora sé como aquellas palabras le lastimaron. Él no sabia quien era y yo habia tocado aquel punto, tal vez yo no sabia ese detalle, pero tampoco debí mencionarlo. Si bien MiM tuvo la culpa, pero nosotros lo dejamos solo, pensando que... No hay excusas, solo pensabamos estupideces, juzgamos antes de conocer y lo juzgamos mal. Ahora me doy cuenta y estoy arrepentido.

**Decisión**, esa determinación que te obliga a hacer algo que antes no estabas seguro de hacer. Eso era todo, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Iba a arreglar el daño que habia hecho. No solo el que él mismo hizo, si no que trataría de arreglarlo por completo. Todo comenzó así, como una muestra de arrepentimiento. Después de unos meses me había ganado su confianza. Debo admitir que no fue nada fácil, le habíamos hecho mucho daño. Pero Jack apesar de todo no nos odiaba, él es demaciado bueno para tener odio u rencor en su corazón. Aquel chico era especial, y apenas unos meses atrás me habia dado cuenta de cuan especial era para mí. Meses atrás habia comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación cada vez que se me acercaba. Me negé a creer que estubiera enamorado. Pero depués de unas semanas ya no quedaba caso que me mintiera.

''¿Como me veo? '' pregunto con una sonrisa tímida y a la vez seductora. Nunca entendería como le hacía para demostrar tantas emociones con una sola sonrisa.

''Te ves hermoso, amor. '' conteste y le di un beso en los labios.

Sí. Así habia comenzado todo. Ahora me encontraba en mi madriguera con el espíritu del invierno, probandose unas ropas que Norte le había hecho. Hace unas semanas le confesé a Jack mis sentimientos por él. Ya no quedaba caso ocultarlos más, todos se habian dado cuenta, todos menos él. Ese día esperé ser congelado e insultado, eso para luego arrancarme las orejas y la cola yo mismo. Pero eso no pasó, sorprendentemente él se habia abalanzado sobre mí, dandome un beso y diciendo que él sentía lo mismo. ¿Como era que se había enamorado de mí? No tengo idea y hasta el día de hoy me lo sigo preguntando. Tal vez solo sea masoquista, al unirse con el ser que le ha hecho tanto daño, pero estoy felíz de que me haya elegido a mí. Al final mi culpa me hizo bien. Terminó dándome el valor de expresar una decisión que mi corazón ya habia tomado. Amar a Jack como nunca amé a nadie antes, ni amaré después.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews :P.<p> 


	2. Día y Noche

Esta historia al principio era un shot (osea el primer capitulo iba a ser el único), pero una lectora llamada **angeli caduti** me pidio que lo continuara y dije ¿Por que no? . Así que **angeli** hasta que se me acaben las ideas todos te los dedico a tí. Espero te gusten. (Tambien quiero decir que ella tambien me esta dando ideas así que no todo el crédito es mío) Todo esto esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Bunny. Los son pensamientos, recuerden eso que después no entienden un rábano de lo que escribo. :P

Aclaración:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo me divierto escribiento esto.

Todo esto es idea de mi loca mente, espero les guste**. Disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Día y Noche:<strong>

**Día**, es el lapso de tiempo que tarda la tierra desde que el Sol esté en el punto más alto sobre el horizonte hasta que vuelva a estarlo. El sol esa luz que recorre todo el mundo, exparciendo así calor y seguridad con esta. El día era eso, seguridad, ese momento en que sin importar lo que sucediera aquella luz en el cielo estaba ahí para darte apoyo. Eso era lo que quería ser para Jack, su calor y seguridad. Quería ser ese manto seguro en el que Jack pudiera refugiarse. Sé que el que Jack sienta miedo y que se crea perdido es normal, todos en algún momento de sus vidas experimentan eso... incluso yo, pero la idea de poder ayudarlo a superar sus miedos no me dejaba en paz. Quería poder ayudar.

El por que de este extraño deseo es muy simple. Desde hace varias semanas algo anda mal con Jack y no es algo que me estoy imaginando, aunque en un principio lo pensé así. Fue un poco complicado darnos cuenta, después de todo el chico es un experto en desaparecer y dejarme con la palabra en la boca, lo cual es frustrante. Pero no fue hasta que comenzamos a notar pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos del joven que nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba. Jack no estaba durmiendo. Eso explicaba el que estuviera desanimado y algo tranquilo, además de que a veces se quedaba medio dormido en las reuniones, aunque no más de un par de minutos. Eso, tengo que admitirlo, me preocupó y mucho. El que Jack no durmiera no era normal, Jack es un dormilón de primera. ¿Que como lo sé? Nosotros como guardianes nunca fuimos demaciado unidos, eso claro hasta que llegó Jack. Después de eso siempre nos estamos reuniendo y de diez veces que yo iba al Polo por lo menos ocho el niño todavia estaba durmiendo, las primeras veces pensé que estaba enfermo ya que dormía hasta tarde pero después de eso llegué a una conclución. Jack es un... DORMILÓN. Y el que ahora no este durmiendo esta mal, así que decidí hacer algo y para eso necesito ir al Polo.

''¿Donde esta Jack? '' le pregunte a un yeti, cuando llegue al taller. Esperé a que terminara de decir un montón de cosas. ''¿Crees que te he entendido algo? '' el yeti suspiró frustrado, me señalo una puerta y continuo su camino.

Abrí la puerta y me encontre con un escenario muy común en las últimas semanas. Jack se había quedado dormido en pleno desayuno, tenia las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y su cabeza recostada sobre estas, dejando el plato de comida total y completamente decartado. Me acerqué a él y retiré el plato para guardarlo en la nevera, la comida ni siquiera había sido tocada. Cuando me dí vuelta fuí sorprendido por un beso.

''Buenos días Bunny. '' dijo el guardián de la diversión sonriente.

''¿Por que no puedes ser como las personas normales, en vez de atacarme con tus besos? '' si no tuviera pelaje se notaría el sonrojo que tenía, era frustrante el que Jack hiciera eso, aunque no podía decir que me molestaba del todo. ''¿Por que no puedes ser como una pareja normal? ''

''¿Como nosotros? '' Jack tenia una sonrisa divertida. Buen punto, nosotros no tenemos nada de normales. ''¿Vinistes a hablar algo con Norte? ''

''No. De hecho vine por tí. '' Jack ladeo su cabeza en confusión. ''Quiero enseñarte algo. '' abrí un tunel y me llevé a Jack conmigo.

''¡Eso siempre es divertido! '' gritó Jack entusiasmado una vez que llegamos a la madriguera. Yo solo sonreí, adoraba verlo felíz. ''¿Y que es lo que me vas a enseñar, Conejo? ''

''Sigueme. '' comenzamos a caminar por la madriguera, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante apartado. El lugar era como un bosque, tenia muchos árboles con frutos, habían flores de diversos colores, todo era imprecionante y parecía de un cuento de hadas, pero sin duda lo más que imprecionó a Jack fueron las cascadas que había, no por lo majestuosas e imponentes que se veían.

''¡¿Eso es... es... es chocolate ?! '' pregunto Jack asombrado.

''Sí. '' dije riendo al ver la reacción del joven. ''¿Quieres probarlos? '' reí más fuerte al ver el agresivo asentimiento del albino. Tome unos envases, una cuchara normal y una de sopa. Me acerqué a la primera cascada y con la cuchara de sopa recogí un poco del chocolate, lo puse en un envase y se lo dí a Jack.

''E-to... s-ta... r-co. '' mi cara de confusión debió ser muy obvia. ''Perdón. Dije que esto está rico. '' contestó el adolecente un poco avergonzado. ''¿De que és? ''

''Ese es el chocolate normal, el que és con leche.'' expliqué mientras le extendía a Jack otro envase, con un chocolate diferente.

''Mmm. '' esta vez el joven tragó antes de hablar. ''Este está mejor. ¿Este es... ? '' pregunto curioso y emocionado.

''Ese es de miel. '' llené otro envase y se lo extrendí a Jack. ''Dime Frostbite. ¿Sabes cual es este? ''

''Este es muy fácil Bunny, este es chocolate blanco. '' yo quedé estúpidamente embobado con la escena que estaba viendo, Jack se echó la cuchara completa a la boca para luego lamerla, asegurandose de no dejar nada en esta. Esto tiene que ser una broma, una mala broma. Manny dame fuerzas. No volveré a ver una cuchara de la misma manera. esos eran los pensamientos del conejo de pascuas en esos momentos. ''Este es mi favorito. '' sonrió al darse cuenta de que Bunny le quitaba los ojos de encima nervioso. Conejo tonto, orgulloso y pervertido. ¿O el pervertido soy yo? ''¿Y bien? '' preguntó mirando a Bunny.

''¿Bi-bien que? '' pregunte un poco nervioso.

''¿No me piensas dar de ese? '' preguntó señalando el envase que Bunny llevaba en las manos. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver como el conejo le pasaba casi bruscamente el chocolate.

''No creo que te gus... '' Jack no me dio tiempo de terminar cuando ya se habia hechado de golpe el chocolate a la boca.

''Esto es... horrible. '' dijo Jack con una mueca de desagrado.

''Jajajajaja. Eso es chocolate negro. '' le expliqué riendo.

''¿Como alguien puede comer eso? '' preguntó dejando el envase sobre una piedra. ''Ahora tendré ese horrible sabor todo el día. '' se quejó Jack.

''Yo te lo quito. '' pasé una mano por su cintura y lo besé.

En lo personal, a mi tampoco me gusta el chocolate negro, pero esto no era igual. Ahora Jack correspondía mi beso. Abrió la boca para respirar y lo aproveche para adentrar mi lengua. Quería probar más de eso. Definitivamente el chocolate negro en la boca de Jack era otra cosa. Profundise más el beso, quería saber que era ese sabor... ¿Era vainilla? ¿El frío talvez? ¿Menta? ¿El sabor de los otros chocolates? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que tenia un sabor dulce, lejos de ser empalagoso y también tenia cierta frescura extraña, pero agradable. Jack rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó con más intensidad, intensificando en el proceso aquel sabor tan embriagante. Era Jack, aquel sabor que me estaba volviendo loco no era ningún ingrediente, solo Jack. Pensé que talvez más adelante podría descubrir exactamente cual era ese sabor y hacer un chocolate, pero cuando se trata de Jack soy egoista. Prefiero ser el único en experimentar ese sabor. Nos separamos lentamente y lo miré fijamente, un azul cubría sus mejillas y nariz.

''¿Se te quitó el mal sabor? '' pregunte sonriendole con arrogancia. Cosa que hizo que el sonrojo de Jack se intensificara.

''Creo que todavia no. '' dicho esto abrazó el cuello del conejo con más fuerza y lo volvio a besar. El beso fue lento y profundo, pero largo. Solo se separaron cuando hizo falta el oxígeno.

''Eres un presumido. '' lo único con lo que me respondio fue con una sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos caminando por la madriguera. Quería queria que Jack la conociera y se sintiera bienvenido. Me senté un rato en el césped mientras veia a Jack correr de algunos huevos. Esta vez no traté de detenerlo, quería que se cansara, que se agotara por completo y que durmiera. Y eso parecía que succedería en algunas horas, el azúcar del chocolate no duraría toda la vida.

**Noche**, son las horas en las que la luz solar deja de alumbrar todo y da paso a la oscuridad. Momento en el que recuperamos las energías para poder enfrentar otro día. La noche es para dormir y dejar que tu cuerpo se relaje, debe ser sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad. Aunque no siempre es así. La noche tambien es ese momento en el que nuestras mentes vagan libres, abriendo las puertas de recuerdos que queremos olvidar. Y creandonos miedos, aprovechando el hecho de que no podemos luchar contra ella.

Jack se había quedado dormido en el sofá, casi al instante de sentarse. Al menos el plan había funcionado. Lo cargué en mis brazos y lo llevé a su habitación. Se veía tan hermoso así de tranquilo, aunque era raro. Sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas y su sonrisa era sutíl, apenas una curva en sus labios. Eso le daba cierto aspecto adorable e infantil. Lo acomodé, lo arropé y le dí un suve beso en sus labios, deseandole buenas noches.

''No, por favor no lo hagas. '' una lejana voz se abría paso en mi subconciente. ''No quiero, sueltame. '' palabras llenas de desesperación y dolor. ''Porfavor, te lo pido, sueltame. '' me moví en mi cama, quería que esa voz dejara de sonar en mi cabeza. ''No me toques. No, no, no. ¡NO! '' el grito hizo que me levantara de mi cama de un brinco y corriera fuera de mi habitación. No era mi subconciente el que gritaba, era Jack.

Llegué a la habitación de Jack y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta. Quedé petrificado. Dentro del cuarto se habia formado una tormenta de nieve, trozos de hielo y decoraciones volaban peligrosamente. Me acerqué a la cama lo más rápido que pude, ahora que estaba frente a ella pude ver a Jack, lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos y sus facciones estaban totalmente tensas, se movía como si tratara de huir de algo.

''Jack. Jack, amor responde. '' lo sacudí un poco, esperaba que despertara.

''¡No sueltame! ¡No me toques! '' agarre sus manos para evitar que nos hiciera daño a alguno de los dos. ''¡Sueltame! ¡Te odio! '' todo eso me tenian asustado, mi corazón se quería salir, nunca habia imaginado ver a Jack así.

''Jack, amor. '' traté de que mis palabras fueran suaves, pero firmes. ''No quiero hacerte daño. Soy Bunny, soy solo yo. No te voy a hacer daño. '' doy gracias a Manny de que eso funcionó. Jack abrió los ojos y me miró, se le veia confundido y muy asustado.

''¿B-Bunny? '' Jack miró al conejo y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterró su rostro en el pecho del otro y rompió en llanto. ''Per-dón... yo.. no... que-rí-a.. que... m-e... vie-ses... a-s-í. ''Jack lloraba e hipaba de miedo haciendo que apenas pudiera entender lo que decía.

''Shhh. Respira. Calmate. '' acariciaba su espalda tratando de que dejara de temblar y que regulara su respiración, la cual era muy agitada. Pero no estaba funcionando. ''Jack mirame. '' lo tomé por la barbilla obligandolo a verme. ''Jack, amor estas bien. ¿Okey? Estas asalvo. Estas en casa. ¿Lo sabes verdad? ''

''Gracias Bunny. '' dijo el albino besando la mejilla de su pareja.

''No hay porque amor. '' conteste limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. Sentí extraño dolor en mi brazo y miré donde Jack había puesto su mano. No me había percatado en la herida de mi brazo, seguramente algún objeto volador me había dado.

''¡Dios! Aster perdón. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. '' Jack se levantó de la cama y se tapó la boca con las manos, en una clara muestra de culpa.

''No fue nada. '' aseguré antes de que dijera algo. Lo hize peor.

''¡Pero mira lo que hize! '' gritó señalando mi brazo y toda la habitación. ''¡¿Como vas a decir que no fue nada?! '' gritó alterado.

''Jack fue apenas un raspón. ''

''¡Ese no es el punto! '' gritó.

''¿Entonces cual és? '' estaba comenzando a molestarme. Respiré profundo, si me molestaba no iba a arreglar nada. ''¿Que es lo que pasa amor? ¿Por que no me dices?'' lo abrazé por la espalda y recosté mi barbilla en su hombro. ''Por favor, quiero ayudar. '' Porfavor Jacky, cuentame lo que pasa. Confía en mí.

''Yo... '' Yo no puedo decirte. Perdóname. el joven espíritu se quedó en silencio pensando que decir. ''No quiero hablar de eso. '' dijo finalmnte mirando al suelo y respirando profundo.

''Y no tienes que hacerlo. No ahora. '' Jack se quejó un poco ante mi declaración, pero yo no iba a darme por vencido tan pronto.

''Lamento lo de la habitación. '' dijo mucho más tranquilo.

''Entonces lamentas lo de la habitación, pero no lo que me hicistes. '' reí cuando recibí un codazo de su parte.

''Eso tambien lo lamento. '' dijo riendo y eso me hizo sentir mejor, amaba cuando reía. ''Yo te curo. '' se volteó y miró mi herida.

''¡Auch! ¿Que haces? '' no pude evitar quejarme. ¡Es que me estaba pasando un dedo sobre la herida!

''No seas quejón y mira. '' fruncí el ceño ante el insulto, pero hice lo que me dijo. Una capa de escarcha cubría la herida. ''Ya está. Se derretirá cuando se cur... '' no lo dejé terminar.

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y los delinie, para después besarlos. Lo acerqué a mí hasta no dejar espacio entre nosotros. Jack respondio mi beso, primero lento y luego con la misma exigencia que yo. Tal vez Jack no era tan experimentado como yo, pero de alguna manera mi pelaje se erizaba cada vez que me besaba así. Después de unos minutos me obligué a separarme, aún había algo que resolver.

''¿Que pasa? '' pregunto confundido.

''Ven. '' lo tome de la mano y me lo llevé.

''¿Adonde vamos? ''

''Dormiras conmigo. '' sentencié. Me detube cuando Jack se solto de mi agarre.

''¡¿Que?! '' la expreción de Jack me hizo avergonzarme, él parecía pensar otra cosa.

''Estas tan cansado que te quedas dormido en todas partes y eso está preocupando a los demás. Solo vamos a dormir. ¿Si? '' para mi suerte mi argumento era total y completamente irrefutable y Jack se vio obligado a aceptar.

El camino a mi cuarto se hizo eterno. Estaba más o igual de nervioso que Jack, aunque trataba de dicimularlo. Cuando llegamos saqué otra almohada y un par de sábanas de mi closet y las puse en mi cama. Acomodarnos no fue difícil, mi cama era bastante espaciosa, lo difícil era coinciliar el sueño. Jack tenía miedo de que las pesadillas volvieran y yo... bueno digamos que se me estaba haciendo imposible.

''Jack duermete y deja de removerte tanto en la cama. '' dije cansado, pero de que no acabara de dormirse.

''No puedo. Yo... ¿Bunny? '' pregunto sorprendido cuando puse una mano en su cadera y pegué su espalda a mi pecho. ''¿Que haces? ''

''Duerme y callate. '' le susurré al oido. El olor de su pelo, el de su cuerpo, todo él me estaba relajando, a tal punto que comenzé a quedarme dormido.

Lo último que escuché fue un leve zumbido. Jack se había quedado dormido y esta vez aunque volviera a tener pesadillas, yo estaría ahí siempre. Justo como loo esta el día después de cada noche. Con ese pensamiento quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Yo me sentí cómoda escribiendolo. Recuerden dejar sus <strong>reviews<strong>. Si alguno es la secuencia de otro se los escribiré al principio del capitulo. (Eso lo digo por si las moscas.) Nos leemos pronto. Acepto críticas, alagos, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.


	3. Secretos y Reacciones

**Secretos y Reacciones:**

**Les subo dos hoy como regalo de San Valentín. **

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos<strong>, son cosas que solemos ocultar de la personas que nos rodean. El por que de ocultar cosas a los demás, solo nosotros lo sabemos. Un secreto es ese alg que evita que las demás personas entiendan un por que. A veces pensamos que esas cosas no tienen ninguna importancia y que si no las contamos las olvidaremos, pero la realidad es que las cosas no funcionan así. Y cuando nos damos cuenta de eso ya estamos tan acostumbrados a ocultar las cosas que, simplemente seguimos haciendolo a pesar de nuestro dolor. Eso era lo que hacía Jack, me estaba ocultando algo. Y a pesar de estar sufriendo no me había dicho nada. Todos tenemos secretos, y eso nadie lo duda. Pero Jack estaba siendo severamente afectado por ese secreto en específico, lo que significaba solo una cosa... era hora de intervenir.

**Reacciones**, son las acciones de responder a un estímulo. Es como actuamos ante una situación, eso son las reacciones y es lo que me preocupaba de Jack. No solo como había reaccionado ante lo de anoche, si no como reaccionaría cuando le preguntara el por que de aquella pesadilla. Eso era lo que verdaderamente temía. No quería que Jack se alterara ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco quería incomodarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar esto así.

El sol de la mañana entró por la ventana. Me voltee para evitar que me diera directo en los ojos y me topé con un bulto en mi cama. Abrí mis ojos y sonreí. A mi lado JAck se encontraba total y completamente dormido le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me sente en mi cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedído la noche anterior. Jack había tenido pesadillas, eso era más que obvio. Lo miré nuevamente. El que él este durmiendo no significa que hayan desaparecído. Me levanté a preparar el desayuno, seguramente cuando se levantara tendría hambre. Terminé el desayuno y escuché unos pasos. Jack ya se había levantado. Se veía adormilado y todavía cansado, pero mucho mejor.

''Buenos días. '' dijo bostezando.

''Buenos días Jack. '' le respondí sirviendole el desayuno. Lo miré y vi algo inusual en él, una expreción extraña en su rostro. Preocupación. ''¿Jack que sucede? ''

''Yo... realmente lamento lo de anoche. '' respondio con tono de vergüenza, mirando sus manos.

''Ven. '' le dije abriendo la silla más cercana a la mía. Se sentó. ''Escucha Jack, no tienes que preocuparte. Esas cosas pasan, no estoy molesto. Al menos no por eso. ''

''¿Y por que estas molesto? '' pregunto un poco temeroso.

''Estoy molesto porque no confiastes en mí. Debistes contarme lo que te estaba pasando. '' le dije acariciando su mejilla.

''Yo si confío en tí Bunny, es solo que es algo sin importancia. '' dijo tratando de hacer que lo último sonara verdad, pero yo sabía que no era así.

''Amor. Si es importante para tí, tambien lo és para mí. '' Jack me miró, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada y eso me molestó. ''¿Jack quees lo que pasa? ¿Es Pitch? '' le pregunté bastante molesto. La sola idea de que aquel gusano estuviera perturbando a Jack se me hacía más que inaceptable.

''Sabes que Pitch ya no es malo. '' contestó secamente.

''Si, si, si, como sea. A mí no me inspira confianza. '' le respondí. Él solo rodó los ojos y se dedicó a desayunar.

''¿Que? '' preguto al darse cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

''¿Que es lo que está pasando Jack? ¡Quiero la verdad! '' dije seriamente. Él solo desvió la mirada y continuo comiendo. Cansado de su actitud tomé sus manos y lo hice girarse en la silla, quedando frente a frente.

''No pasa nada. '' aseguró molesto.

''¿Me estas diciendo que lo de anoche no fue nada? ¿Que aquellos gritos eran parte de mi imaginación? ¡¿Que llorabas solo por nada?! '' le grite furioso y le pegé a la mesa. ''¡Ya dejade mentirme! ¡No puedes seguir así! ''

''¡He vivido así muchos años! '' sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. ''Así que no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. '' sus palabras salieron calmadas y llenas de dolor. Mis orejas se pegaron a mi nuca, las odiaba, realmente odiaba que fueran tan expresivas. Enterarme de que Jack había tenido pesadillas por muchos años, y de esa forma, no era nada agradable. Jack pareció notar mi incomodidad con sus palabras. ''Es mejor que me vaya. '' justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa lo abrazé de espaldas, deteniendo su partida. Yo no soy de los que ruegan, pero me he dado cuenta de que con Jack hago cosas que nunca imaginé hacer.

''Vamos Jacky. Cuentame lo que te pasa amor. Confía en mí. '' le rogé.

''¿Realmente quieres saber? '' yo asentí. ''Es algo triste. '' advirtió.

''No importa, quiero queme cuentes. '' quería saber. Quería que confiara en mí.

''Es mejor si vamos al sillón. '' me dijo. Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Vi como su respiración se agitaba un poco, estaba pensando como decirme.

''Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo. '' él sonrió quedamente.

''No son pesadillas. '' cuando dije eso lo miré confundido. ''Son recuerdos, recuerdos feos de cuando era humano. '' me respondio con apenas un hilo de voz. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, eso no sonaba bien, nada bien. De hecho sonaba peor de lo que pensé.

''¿Sobre que? '' pregunté negandome a dar vuelta atras.

''Pues... de... de cuando mi.. mi tío me... me pegaba. '' ahora sí esto estaba mal. Jack estaba sumamente agobiado. Su voz se escuchaba a punto de quebrarse y eso hizo que se formara una presión en mi pecho. Lo miré sorprendido y preocupado. Lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto. Pero la expresión de Jack lo confirmaba.

''¡¿Como que tu tío te pegaba?! '' le pregunté alterado.

''Yo nunca le caí bien, siempre decía que yo no era bueno para mi familia. '' pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de Jack ante el recuerdo. ''Un día mi padre tuvo un accidente en el trabajo y mi mamá tenía que ir al hospital. Así que mi hermana y yo nos quedamos con mi tío. Y él... él solo me.. me dijo que yo no valía nada, que era un-a esc-oria y qu-e era el p-peor error que mis padres ha-habían cometi-do. ''

Jack rompió en llanto, y eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó sus rodillas. Fruncí mi ceño. Jack estaba buscando confort, en él mismo. Y eso no debía ser así. Lo tome por el brazo y lo acerqué a mí, rodeandolo con un abrazo. Inmediatamente me abrazó. Estubimos así un rato, hasta que el llanto de Jack se convirtio en sollozos.

''¿Le dijistes de eso a tus padres? '' le pregunté con cuidado, no quería perturbarlo.

''No. ''

''¿Por que? '' pregunte confundido.

''Mis padres tenian muchos problemas y yo no quería ser otro. Así que me callé. '' Jack jugaba con el agarre de su cayado.

''¿Y después? ''

''Después de decirme eso... habló con mis padres y les pidio quedarse conmigo dos meses, para enseñarme el negocio familiar. Y mis padres confiando en él... aceptaron. '' mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo. No quería saber, realmente no quería. Me daba miedo, pero no tenia el valor de decirselo. No después de haberlo obligado a contarme lo que le pasaba. ''Cuando llegué a su casa... empezó a golpearme, sin importar lo que yo dijera. '' hubo un momento de silencio que solo sirvio para ponerme más nervioso. Sentí como la respiración de Jack se tornaba irregular. Lo abrazé más fuerte y besé su cabeza. ''Los días pasaron, los golpes se hicieron más fuertes. Usaba los puños, correas, pedazos de madera, todo lo que encontrara. Mi cuerpo se acostumbró a ese trato... y después de un tiempo... dejé de luchar. '' me di cuenta de que trataba de no llorar. Bastardo. Espero que haya tenido la muerte más horrorosa que pueda existir. esos eran los pensamientos de Bunny. Hasta ese momento no había caido encuenta de que mi propia respiración se había acelerado, mis orejas estaban totalmente caidas y mis puños fuertemente cerrados. Estaba furioso, herido y muy furioso. ''Un día llegó borracho y... ''

''¿Y? '' Jack se levantó del asiento y me odié a mi mismo por preguntar. Iba a disculparme, ero lo que vi no dejo que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca. Frente a mi se encontraba Jack. Dandome la espalda y dejando expuesta una enorme cicatriz, de lo que debió haber sido una dolorosa herida.

''Y me quemó con un pedazo de metal caliente. '' la voz de Jack era sombría.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y voltee mi rostro. Eso estaba mal. Era peor de lo que jamas hubiese podido imaginar. No debio ser así. Jack nunca debió haber pasado por eso. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Ese no era el momento para que el dolor se manifestara. Tenia un enorme nudo en mi garganta. Trate de tragar. Pero fue inútil. Jack se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi muñeca.

''Perdóname. '' fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

''¿Por que? ''

''Por obligarte a contarme esto. '' le dije sin mirarlo.

''No importa, eso forma parte de mi pasado. Además se siente bien poder confiar en alguien y me alegra que ese alguien seas tú. '' me dijo recostandose de mí.

''Siempre podrás confiar en mí. '' lo miré a los ojos.

''Lo sé. Sin importar tu reacción se que siempre podré contarte mis secretos. '' Jack sonrió sinceramente y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

''Me alegra que lo sepas Copo de Nieve. '' puse una mano en su barbilla y lo besé. El beso fue corto, pero profundo.

''¿Bunny? ''

''¿Si amor? ''

''¿Crees que pueda volver a dormir contigo? '' por como Jack se sonrojo supe que debí haber puesto la misma cara que él el la noche anterior. ''Solo vamos a dormir. Es que me da miedo dormir solo y todavia no quiero volver al Polo. '' admitio.

''Claro que sí amor, puedes dormir conmigo el tiempo que necesites. ''

Jack me abrazó y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Lo besé apasionadamente y cuando nos separamos sonreí nuevamente. Ahora podía estar tranquilo. Sé que sin importar los secretos o las reacciones, Jack va a confiar en mí. Y eso era lo que quería.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen si tiene muchos errores pero esto lo subí a la carrera. Los quiero no olviden dejar <strong>reviews.<strong>


	4. Corazón y Pasión

Este es un especial del día de los enamorados, espero les guste.

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón y Pasión:<strong>

**Corazón**, es la parte central de algo. Un sentimiento interior. El órgano que se encarga de bombear la sangre a los demás órganos de nuestro cuerpo para mantenernos vivos. Ese musculo fuerte, pero en ocasiones débil. Es ese mismo órgano que estoy odiando en estos momentos. ¿Que por que odio mi corazón? Bien les voy a explicar.

Cuando me levante esta mañana, encontré una nota en la almohada de Jack que decía que Sophie tenia muchas ganas de verme, y que él habia tenido que salir para ayudar a Norte con unas ideas nuevas para jugetes. Así que después de prepararme y pintar una buena cantidad de huevos, me diriguí a la casa de Sophie y claro, tambien de Jaime. Encontré a ambos pequeños en su habitación con unas bolsas llenas de chocolates y tarjetitas. Cuando les pregunte por que todo eso y ellos respondieron. Me golpee la cara. Era San Valentín, 14 de febrero. Y yo no estaba con Jack, lo había olvidado. Para mi desgracia ni Jaime no Sophie accedieron a dejarme ir. Llevaba tres horas con ellos y doy gracias a Manny que Jaime entendio que tenia otras cosas que hacer. Inmediatamente me despedí de ambos niños y salí corriendo hasta la madriguera.

Y ahí me encontraba ahora, dentro de mi casa. La mesa estaba bien arreglada y la comida servida. Frente a mi se encontraba Jack sonriente, vistiendo una camisa de un verde vibrante y unos pantalones ajustados de color blanco. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y era justo por eso que me encontraba odiandolo en esos momentos. Jack caminó hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

''Felíz día de San Valentín. ''

''Felíz día de San Valentín Jack. '' le respondí abrazandolo de espaldas por la cintura. ''¿Tu cocinastes? '' le pregunte al oido.

''Sí, pero no sé si sabe bien. '' admitio un poco avergonzado. Me reí ante su comentario.

''Okey. ¿Que te parece si lo averiguamos? '' le pregunté, a lo que él asintio.

Nos sentamos a comer y debo admitir que Jack no cocinaba nada mal. Jack me contó lo que habia hecho en el Polo y de la actividad que Norte lo había invitado. Actividad que cordialmente había rechazado. Me sentía sumamente dichoso de tener una pareja como Jack. En un momento, y no tengo idea de cuando fue exáctamente, me perdí en la conversación. Solo lo miraba él y hubiese seguido mirándolo si cuatro palabras no me hubiesen tomado por sorpresa.

''Eres un puto quisquilloso. '' las palabras de Jack salieron tan fluidas como el agua.

''¡¿Que soy que?! '' le pregunte frunciendo mi ceño. Jack se echó a reir inmediatamente.

''No lo tomes a mal. Es que eres totalmente vegetariano y se me hizo muy difícil conseguir que hacer de comer. '' me dijo cruzandose de brazos.

''¿Soy difícil? '' le pregunte con curiosidad, terminando de comer.

''No, pero el postre sí. '' me dijo recogiendo los platos. Confundido miré a donde se dirigía.

Fuí a la nevera y tomé el pastel que había hecho. Sonreí satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia Bunny. Puse el pastel frente a él y en vez de irme a mi silla, me sente sobre sus piernas. Estaba nervioso, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensó. Continue como si nada. Corté un pedazo del pastel y lo serví en cada plato.

Vi como Jack comía su pedazo de pastel. Me sentía incómodo. Bueno, talvez la palabra correcta no sea esa. ¿A lo mejor nervioso? ¿Ansioso? ¿Tenso? No. Era incómodo, pero no de una mala incomodidad. Era el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y tener que controlarme. Respiré profundo. Jack se habia tomado la molestia de preparar eso para él. En esos momentos recordé algo. Me levanté, levantando a Jack en el acto y camine hacia la sala.

''¿Bunny? '' pregunte confundido al ver como se iba. No hubo respuesta. Me senté y suspiré. Tal vez no fue buena idea hacer esto.

''Toma. '' me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de Bunny tras de mí.

''¿Que es esto? '' le pregunté tomando la cajita que me ofrecía.

''Ábrela. ''

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzé a desenvolverla. Estaba envuelta con un papel color azul zafíro. Abrí la cajita y quedé sorprendido. Dentro de esta había una pulsera. Estaba hecha con piedras de distintos colores, en el centro tenia un pedazo de cuarzo verde que tenia tallada la palabra Esperanza.

''Es una tontería pero... ''

''Esta hermoso. ¿Me lo pones? '' lo interrumpí. Estaba muy contento. La pulsera era preciosa y lo mejor de todo era que Bunny me la había regalado.

Sonreí satisfecho al ver a Jack tan contento. Eso era una de las cosas que tanto amaba de él, siempre se sorprendía con las cosas sencillas. Terminé de ponerle la pulsera y me besó. Este beso no era como otros. Había algo diferente, algo que ma ponia nervioso y ansioso. Ese beso estaba lleno de pasión.

Pasión, es ese deseo, gusto y admiración por algo o alguien de manera irrefrenable. Es soñar dormido y despierto con ese deseo. Entregarse con cuerpo y alma. Es esa chispa que mantiene juntas a las parejas, esa estima por las personas y esa sensación de euforia al hacer algo. Es cuando apesar de la palabra peligro el deseo llega y se hace cargo. Eso es pasión y eso era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir en esos momentos.

Retrocedí un poco y tropecé, cayendo sentado en la silla. Jack se echo a reir y yo rodé los ojos con falsa exhasperación. Se sentó sobre mí con un pie a cada lado. Enviando en el acto mis nervios al demonio. Puse una mano en su pelo y lo acerqué para besarlo. Podía saborear el bizcocho de zanahoria y chocolate en cada rincón de su boca.

''El pastel esta bueno. '' le dije con una sonrisa.

''¿Te gusto lo que hice? Se que no fue mucho pero... ''

''Claro que sí. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me gusta. '' le dije pegando mi frente a la suya. '' Me estoy volviendo un cursi por tu culpa. '' Jack rió. Miré sus ojos, esos ojos azul hielo. Tan perfectos, profundos y divertidos. Nunca había visto un azul como ese y siempre me ponía nervioso cuando me miraba fijamente.

''¿Bunny? '' me miraba confundido y supe que definitivamente me había perdido en sus ojos. Pasé una mano por su mejilla suavemente, Jack cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

''Te amo. ''

''¿Que? '' le pregunte confundido, sorprendido y para que mentir, emocionado.

''Te amo. Realmente te amo. '' dijo Bunny sinceramente. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Bunny y yo eramos pareja, pero nunca me había dicho te amo.

''Yo tambien te amo. '' respondí felíz y sonriente. Me besó. Me sentí un poco abrumado por todo lo que decía ese beso, pero tambien me sentía muy felíz y no pensaba dar vuelta atrás.

Puse mis manos en las caderas de Jack y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo. Abrazó mi cuello y sentí como subía sus manos hasta llegar a mis orejas y comanzaba a acariciarlas, las tomé por las muñecas y las puse sobre mis hombros sin romper el beso. Estaba bastante acalorado y mis orejas eran muy sencibles. Las manos de Jack fueron bajando peligrosamente y cuando llegaron a mis muslos tuve que detenerlas. Se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y lo besé, fue suave y corto.

''¿Hice algo mal Bunny? '' el tono que utilizó estaba entre la culpa y la vergüenza.

''Shhh. Callate Frosty y quedate quieto. ''

Sonrei al ver como Jack hacía lo que le dije. Le besé la frente, bajé hasta la nariz y llegué a sus labios. Me separé lentamente y ví como tenia un fuerte sonrojo, adoraba verlo así. Besé sus mejillas justo donde se veia ese azul oscuro. Pude ver como el roce de mis bigotes en sus mejillas le hacía cosquillas. Sentí como un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo al poner mis labios en su cuello.

''¿Que haces? '' pregunto Jack en un suspiro. Yo no le contesté, esta vez deje que mis manos recorrieran su cuerpo suevamente. Me separé de su cuello y lo vi detenidamente.

''¿Te dije lo bien que te queda esa ropa? '' le pregunte pasando una garra por los botones de esta, quería quitarla.

''A mi no me gusta. '' dijo seriamente dejandome confundido. ''Me da mucho calor. Aunque no creo que sea la ropa. '' aquella sonrisa seductora solo aumentaba mis ganas de tenerlo.

''Tal vez deberias quitartela. '' le dije jugando con los botones.

''¿Me ayudas? ''

Sin pensarlo comenze a desabotonar la camisa, hasta que quedó todo su pecho expuesto. Mi corazón se aceleró, pasé mis manos por su pecho memorizando cada detalle. Besó mi nariz y lo mire a los ojos. Besé la esquina de sus labios, su mandibulay volví a su cuello. Olía tan bien, ese olor siempre me volvía loco.

Cada beso que Bunny me daba me hacía temblar. Me agarré de sus brazos cuando sentí que mordía mi hombro y bajaba hasta mi pecho. Un gemido escapó de mis labio. Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda, cerrando cualquier espacio entre nosotros. Y con la otra acariciaba mi muslo, enviando deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que no hacían mas que acelerar mi corazón.

Así fue como comenzó lo que prometía ser una noche de pasión. Entre caricias lentas y rápidas, delicadas y exigentes. Besos cortos y profundos, lentos y superficiales. Miradas amorosas y deseosas. Palabras románticas y desesperadas.

* * *

><p>Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Tambien lo subi a la carrera así que perdonen los errores.<p>

Dejen **reviews.**


	5. Padre y Pretendiente

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Pero la escuela esta en mi contra, espero lo disfruten. Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. De vez en vez me pueden mandar un PM para que me acuerden, algo así como un jaloncito de oreja.

**Aclaración: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

DISFRUTEN.

* * *

><p><strong>Padre y Pretendiente:<strong>

**Padre**, se dice de aquel hombre que te cría. Aquella figura paterna que se encarga de enseñarte lo que es el bien y el mal. Aquel ser que siempre esta contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Aquel que a pesar de tus actitudes y decisiones siempre esta contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y esta dispuesto a velar por tí. En el caso de algunos no es por el hecho de que te hayan engendrado, si no porque te aman y ellos mismos se han auto impuesto esa tarea, sin estar unidos por la sangre.

**Pretendiente**, persona que te ama de una forma no fraternal, Ser que al verte siente mariposas en el estómago y que al verte siente como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Te ama y ni siquiera sabe porque. Es esa persona que sabe que no eres perfecto, pero que aprecia tanto tus defectos como tus virtudes.

Si me preguntan a mí, la relación entre Norte y Jack es muy buena. Esos dos a pesar de la diferencia de edades tienen mucho en común. Eso sin decir que Jack adora ayudarlo haciendo los modelos para los juguetes. Ambos han tenido sus encuentros, no puedo decir que no, pero han sabido superarlos. Aunque la verdadera prueba de cuan fuerte es esa relación esta por ser vista ahora, para mi desgracia yo estoy involucrado.

''Calma Canguro, no tienes porque estar nervioso. '' la voz de Jack sonaba entre divertida y seria.

''Que fácil decirlo. A tí no es al que van a matar cuando se entere. ''respondí sin dejar de caminar de lado a lado.

''¿En serio crees que le moleste tanto saber que somos pareja? '' las palabras salieron preocupadas y en un susurro, solo entonces me dí cuenta de mi error. Había estado actuando como un conejito asustado y eso lo estaba asustando también a él.

''No se va a molestar... creo? '' eso no ayudó mucho. ''Lo que sí tienes que hacer es prepararte para su faceta más sobre protectora que jamás hayas visto, ¿si? '' besé su frente y lo abracé. Así era siempre que íbamos al Polo, solo besos amistosos en la frente o en la mejilla cuando estábamos con Norte o los demás. Estaba seguro de que si me atrapaba besando a Jack en la boca y en su casa iba a picarme en pedazos, si moría al menos lo haría después de explicarme.

''Wahawata. '' miré confundido al yeti que acababa de hablar.

''Dice que podemos pasar. ''

''¡Espera! ¿Tu lo entiendes? '' mi intento por ocultar mi sorpresa fue en vano. Jack asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa. ''¿Como? ''

''Phil me ha estado enseñando, aunque estoy seguro de que solo lo hace para que yo entienda cuando me insulta. '' dijo Jack divertido encogiéndose de hombros. A mí me molestó, así que le di una mirada asesina a el ayudante de Santa para que entendiera que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía.

Sin deseos de prolongar mi agonía, tome a Jack de la mano y entré al estudio de Norte.

''Jack. Bunny. ¿Que los trae por aquí? '' preguntó alegremente.

''Tenemos que hablar contigo. '' no sé si fue el tono, quizás mi actitud pero Norte entendió que el asunto era serio. Tanto para Jack como para mí.

''¿Que pasa? ''

Miré a Jack y sonreí, ahora era él quien se encontraba nervioso. Pensé que tal vez era mejor idea esperar a que ambos estuviéramos realmente preparados, pero me negué a dar vuelta atrás. Mire a Norte, estaba tras su escritorio. Nos miraba atentamente, con los brazos cruzados y esperando una explicación.

''Bunny y yo somos novios. '' la voz de Jack fue suave y nerviosa, pero firme.

''¿Desde cuando? '' preguntó Norte tranquilo, eso se me hizo espeluznante.

''Hace dos meses. '' respondí tomando la mano de Jack y sentandome a su lado.

Después de largas horas de preguntas como: ¿Como fue? ¿Cuando decidieron hacerse novios? ¿Como ha sido su relación? ¿Estan contentos? ¿Seguro que no están confundidos? ¿Han tenido discusiones? ¿Como las han resuelto? ¿Bunny por que te gusta Jack? ¿Jack por que escogiste a Bunny? etc, etc, etc.

Fue tedioso jugar a yo pregunto y tu contestas. Jack y yo estábamos incómodos con tanta preguntadera. Pero entiendo que lo hiciera, después de todo es como el padre de Jack y tiene derecho de saber como trato a su hijo. Si hacer todas esas preguntas mantenía tranquilo a Norte, contestaría todas las preguntas que hiciera.

''¿Han tenido sexo? '' bueno, tal vez no todas.

''¡¿Que?! '' gritó Jack, sacandome de mi estado de sorpresa.

''Que si han tenido relaciones. '' la voz de Norte era seria, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

''¿Que clase de pregunta es esa Norte? '' le pregunte molesto, era nuestra vida privada. ¡¿Que le pasaba al viejo?!

''¡Conejo enfermo! '' gritó un muy enojado Santa Claus. ''¡¿Te has atrevido a quitarle la virginidad a mi hijo?! ''

''¡No contestes eso! '' gritó Jack furioso.

Unos minutos después me encontraba corriendo por mi vida. Norte m perseguía con las espadas en alto, listo para matarme. Para mi desventaja estábamos en su casa y el muy desgraciado usó eso en mi contra, me llevó hasta un lugar sin salida.

''Escucha viejo baja eso. '' le dije lentamente y mirándolo directo.

''Te aprovechastes de Jack. '' dijo molesto.

''¡Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie, y suelta eso que vas a herir a alguien! '' le grité, ya me había sacado de mis casillas.

''¡¿NO?! '' guardó sus espadas y se cruzo de brazos, me miraba de manera asesina. '' Entonces dime como se llama lo que le hicistes a Jack. '' exigió.

''¡Norte ya basta! ¡Bunny es mi novio y te estas metiendo en mi vida privada! '' gritó Jack desesperado y enojado, golpeo el suelo con su cayado.

''Pero el te tocó. '' fue la excusa que usó el hombre de barba.

''¡Yo no lo he tocado! ¡Nuestra relación está empezando! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era virgen, hasta que lo gritastes! '' perdí el control por completo. Estaba cansado, histérico y furioso, me sentía ofendido de que Norte pensara que me había llevado a Jack a la cama de buenas a primeras.

''Y seguramente me vas a decir que no lo has pensado. '' me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

''¡Claro que lo he pensado! ¡Soy un Conejo, soy macho y por novio tengo a Jack Frost, el espíritu más deseado después de la lujuria. Son muchas razones para pensar en como llevarlo a la cama. '' mi coraje se esfumó al ver el sonrojo de Jack, ese azul que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Miré a Norte, me miraba serio y con los puños apretados, listo para golpearme. ''La única razón por la que no lo he hecho, es por que lo amo. Y si no me quieres dar tu... bendición, o como sea que se llame. Me importa poco, yo solo estoy aquí porque eso hace feliz a Jack. ''

''Bien. Has pasado la prueba. '' dijo Norte sonriente .

''¿La que? '' pregunte confundido.

''¿Realmente creistes que te cortaría en pedazos? Lo haré si lastimas a Jack.

''¿Entonces todo fue una prueba? '' preguntó Jack.

''Sí. '' contestó Norte alegre.

''¡Te voy a matar! '' gritó Bunny comenzando a perseguir a Norte.

''No lo hagas. ¿Que pensará Jack de tí? '' gritó corriendo del Conejo furioso que prometía matarlo.

''Me importa un huevo, seguro me entenderá. ''

Jack rió al ver como Bunny y Norte salían de la habitación. ¿Siempre que esos dos estuviesen en un mismo lugar se comportarían así? Bueno no es como si esperara otro tipo de actitud. Después de todo se trataba de su padre y su pretendiente.

* * *

><p>Dejen review, o insultos, no importa. Los acepto todos. Gracias por leer<strong>. Angeli Caduti <strong>espero te haya gustado sabes quetodos son dedicados a tí.


	6. Odio y Amor

Lamento la tardanza, exámenes finales; ya saben. Perdonen los inconvenientes. Es cortito, pero es lo que se me ocurrió. Espero les guste.

**Aclaratoria: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia que mi loca imaginación ha creado.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Odio y Amor:<strong>

**Odio**, rey de los malos sentimientos, los defectos y las malas virtudes. Ese sentimiento oscuro y fétido que ensucia nuestra alma y corazón. Ese desprecio, repulsión y deseos de que algo malo le suceda a ese algo. O en mi caso ese alguien. Porque eso es lo que yo sentí la primera vez que vi a Jack. Sentí deseos de no volver a verlo nunca, de que nada le saliera bien, incluso llegué a desearle la muerte. Eso se llama odio. Lo odie con todas mis fuerzas y cada vez que me lo encontraba me aseguraba de recordarselo. Le levante la mano incontables veces y lo insulté muchas más. Lo hice pensar que valía menos que el ser mas despreciable de la tierra. Yo simplemente no lo soportaba. Cuando Manny lo eligió como guardián casi me da un infarto. ¿Como era que alguien como él había sido elegido para proteger a los niños? Era imposible que alguien tan irresponsable y problematico fuese nombrado guardián. Aquel odio se intensificó cuando aquel día de pascua los niños dejaron de creer en mí. Quise matarlo, ese día realmente quise hacerlo. Después de derrotar a Pitch mi odio continuó ahí, reducido, pero intacto. Cuando Jack fue oficialmente aceptado en el grupo las cosas no fueron mejores. Ahora el mocoso tenia la excusa perfecta para visitarnos, cosa que aprovechaba para fastidiarme la vida. Mi odio no podía estar más justificado, él solo quería hacerme enojar y lo lograba. No lo soportaba en la madriguera, el frío, su risa, sus juegos. Todo era insoportable para mi. Hasta que comencé a sentir algo diferente...

**Amor**, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que la palabra amor significa? Si no sabes su significado es porque no has amado verdaderamente. Se ama de distintas formas, pero la más incomprensible lo es el amor no fraternal. Esas mariposas en el estómago cuando se te acerca. Esa corriente eléctrica que te recorre el cuerpo cuando te toca, o simplemente cuando te mira. Esa mezcla de nerviosismo y ansias por saber lo que piensa, o simplemente cuando dice tu nombre. Debo aclarar que querer y amar no es lo mismo. Querer a alguien por su dinero, no es amor, es interés. Querer a alguien por su belleza, no es amor, es deseo. Querer a alguien por su inteligencia tampoco es amor, es admiración. Pero si quieres a alguien y no sabes porque... eso es amor. Amor es cuando el resto de tu vida no te es suficiente para compartir con esa persona especial. La palabra amor tiene muchos significados. Amor significa Sacrificio. Interés y preocupación por alguien. Dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Vivir por alguien. Piedad, compasión y misericordia. Bondad. Felicidad. Caridad. Sinceridad y honestidad. Pero sobre todo perdón. Amar es perdonar, y eso es lo que yo aprendí a hacer. Todo eso y mucho más.

Era de noche y nos encontrábamos dando una vuelta por Burguess. Vi a Jack correr hacia su lago. Quería que se despejara un rato, un espíritu había discutido con él y le había dicho que lo odiaba. El rostro de Jack en esos momentos fue de puro dolor, no por que aquél imbécil le importara en algo si no por la palabra. No entendía como una palabra como esa pudo hacerle tanto daño a Jack. Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente, el día en que lo conocí, entonces entendí. Me senté en una piedra para verlo patinar. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Como llegué a desearle tanto mal? ¿Como me atrevía a insultarlo? Y peor aún... ¿Como pude atreverme a levantarle la mano alguna ve en mi vida? Ahora que lo pienso.. ¿Como es que llegué a odiarlo alguna vez? comencé a recordar aquel tiempo en que odiaba a Jack. Las cosas que le hice y dije. Todo lo que pasó, desde el día en que lo conocí, hasta ahora. No se cuanto tiempo me quedé pensando, pero debió haber sido siquiera me di cuenta de cuando Jack se había sentado a mi lado.

''¿Pasa algo? '' me sobre salté al escuchar su voz.

''No, solo pensaba. '' conteste un poco distraído.

''¿En que? '' preguntó interesado.

''En lo mucho que te odié cuando te conocí. '' le respondí mirando el lago congelado.

''Oh. '' la voz de Jack sonaba dolida y tuve que mirarlo.

''Y en lo mucho que te amo ahora. '' le dije sonriente.

''¿En serio? '' su voz y su mirada era de sorpresa.

''Claro que sí. ¿Que te pasa, estas dudando de lo que siento? '' le pregunte molesto y preocupado.

''¡Por supuesto que no! '' gritó rápidamente y luego miro al suelo, eso me confundió. ''¿Entonces es cierto? ''

''¿Que cosa Copo de Nieve? '' pregunte jugando con algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Adoraba su cabello.

''¿Que de el odio al amor hay un paso? '' preguntó en un susurro con un leve sonrojo sobre sus blancas mejillas. Hice que me mirara fijamente y le sonreí.

Aparté los mechones de su rostro y lo besé suave y lentamente. Tenia razón, del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Y yo soy testigo de eso. Hasta el día de hoy no he escuchado dicho más cierto que ese. Me siento mal por todo lo que le hice en un principio. Lo odié injustamente, y ahora lo amo perdidamente. ¿Que si me arrepiento? No, para nada. Gracias a eso lo tengo hoy junto a mí. Él nunca me odio a pesar de lo que hice y eso me da más razones para amarlo, hoy y siempre.

* * *

><p>Espero hayan disfrutado la historia, dejen <strong>reviews<strong>, porfavor. Si tienen algo en mente que les gustaria leer también lo pueden dejar. Dejenme saber que les pareció la historia. **Angeli **espero te haya gustado.


	7. Diversión y Límites

Espero que les guste. Es cortito pero a mi me gusto como quedó. Ustedes me dirán que les parece.

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Diversión y Límites:<strong>

**Diversión**, palabra que utilizas para describir lo que obtienes cuando te diviertes y te sientes felíz. Esa era la palabra más usada por Jack, o quizás la única. Todo para él es diversión, diversión, diversión, diversión, diversión. Pareciera que no existe otra palabra, a veces parece disco rayado. No se como lo hace, pero lo hace. Sin importar donde o cuando siempre busca la manera de divertirse. Algunas veces es exasperante y su diversión llega a los extremos inimaginables, pero eso no evita que lo siga haciendo. ¿Que puedo esperar? Así es Jack.

**Límites**, estado o punto máximo de algo al que llegas. Los límites existen para evitar que cosas malas sucedan, son como reglas universales, puestas en cada cosa existente. Eso era lo que decía Bunny ya que esa era su palabra favorita. Para él todo tiene un límite, ya sea tiempo, esfuerzo, paciencia, etc. Era desesperante escuchar como se aburría, solo escucharlo. ¿Se pueden imaginar lo exhaustivo que sería vivirlo? Horrible, no quiero imaginarlo. Bunny era un letrero andante de **LÍMITE**. Para mi desgracia así es él.

''¡Jack ya basta! '' le grité. Llevaba casi media hora corriendo de ese endemoniado muchacho.

''No, hasta que te atrape. '' contestó.

''Rindete, no vas a alcanzarme. '' sí, media hora jugando a corre que te atrapo, y aún no me atrapaba. Pero tampoco se daba por vencido. Tenia que admirar su perseverancia.

Estubimos horas corriendo por toda la madriguera, jugando como dos niños pequeños. No logró ganarme, pero tampoco se rindió. Un empate sería lo que mejor explicaría la finalización de nuestro juego. Fue extraño, normalmente Jack me congela las patas para poder atraparme; es un tramposo, lo sé. Pero esta vez no lo hizo. Solo pidió una tregua, la cual acepte después de estar seguro de que no me iba hacer trampa. Nos dejamos caer sobre el césped, estabamos agotados.

''Tengo hambre. '' Jack rompió el silencio, se sentó. Tengo calor. Esto no me va a traer nada bueno. pensó Jack.

''Eso es siempre últimamente. '' dije riendo un poco. Me puse de pie. ''Ven, vamos. ''

De camino a la casa me di cuenta de algo extraño. Las mejillas de Jack estaban rosadas. Tambien su nariz tenia ese extraño color. NO era que el color fuese extraño, es simplemente el echo de que en su rostro era nuevo. ¿Eso es normal? me pregunte, sin dejar de caminar. Decidí ignorarlo y continuar caminando.

''Wow. '' la voz de Jack me llamó la atención, ese Wow no sonaba divertido, como lo era normalmente. Me voltee y me encontré con Jack, agarrando con fuerza su cayado y recostando su frente en este. Lo miré extrañado. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y me asusté. Algo estaba mal.

''¿Jack? '' lo llame preocupado.

''Estoy bien, solo... necesito sentarme. '' la manera en la que se dejó caer me preocupó más, apenas y lo había hecho con delicadeza.

''Hey. ¿Que tienes? '' le pregunté indicándome frente al él.

''Solo estoy un poco mareado. '' mire a Bunny y su expresión me hizo sentir peor, no físicamente sino emocionalmente. ''Estoy bien Bunny,es normal que me pase esto. ''

''¿Como que normal? '' pregunte confundido.

''Cuando empieza el verano mis poderes bajan, no lo suficiente para dejarme débil. Aunque el calor de hoy no me esta ayudando. '' me respondí.

''¿Por que no dijiste nada? '' recriminó Bunny, me miraba molesto.

''No sabía que te importaba tanto el ciclo de mis poderes. '' le dije alzando mis manos en señal de rendición.

''¡Eso no! ¿Por que no me dijiste que tenias calor? '' estaba molesto.

''Queria pasar el día contigo, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. '' dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

''A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. '' le dije acariciando sus ahora rosadas mejillas. ''Pero no debiste llegar a este extremo. Me divertí mucho hoy, siempre que estoy contigo me divierto. Pero todo tiene un... '' no me dejó terminar.

''Un límite, ya lo sé. Creo que tienes razón. '' contestó Jack resignado.

''Claro que la tengo. '' le dí un beso y pasé una de mis manos bajo sus rodillas, suavemente. Mi otra mano la puse en su espalda, aproveché para profundizar el beso, aunque ese no era el motivo principal. Cuando abrazó mi cuello...lo levanté.

''¡¿Que haces?! '' gritó Jack histérico.

''Voy a llevarte a un lugar. '' respondió Bunny como si nada.

''¡Pues bajame, yo puedo caminar! '' le grité pataleando, pero el calor hizo que me cansara rápido.

''No. Ya tu te divertistes corriendome por la madriguera, ahora me toca a mi divertirme. ''

''Esto es denigrante. '' susurré molesto, hice un puchero. Mi mejor arma.

''¿Te he dicho lo adorable que te ves cuando haces esos pucheritos? '' La sonrisa de Bunny era sincera. Mierda. Odio cuando hace eso. No puedo creer que me sonroje por algo tan estúpido como eso. Me ha salido el tiro por la culata.

El camino fue en silencio. Jack estaba muy cansado para hablar, y Bunny andaba muy ocupado escuchando las respiraciones de Jack. El rosa que estaba cubriendo las mejillas de Jack se estaba intensificando, eso me preocupaba. En la frente del albino se comenzaron a crear pequeñas gotas de sudor, más bien agua. Bunny no pudo suspirar de alivio cuando llegaron. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles que proporcionaban sombra y aire. También había una cascada de aguas cristalinas, al caer el agua una fresca brisa emanaba de esta. Con cuidado bajó a Jack para que este caminara por su cuenta.

Dejé mi cayado en la orilla y entré al agua, de clavado. Cuando salí a la superficie, por oxígeno, vi a Bunny todo empapado. Le sonreí y le saqué la lengua. Bunny entró al agua para atraparme. Me agarró por la cintura, se le hizo fácil. Yo estaba lento por el peso de mi suéter, con una mano me ayudó a quitarmela y con la otra me mantenía sujetado. Aproveche el momento en el que tiró mi suéter a la orilla y me safé de su agarre. Estubimos horas nadando, chapoteando y molestándolos en el agua, todo era genial. Hasta que mis tripas comenzaron a pelearse, tenia hambre.

''Jajajajajajajajaja.'' Bunny se echó a reír al escuchar mis tripas. ''En serio tienes hambre. ''me dijo aún riéndose.

''¿Que me harás hoy de comer? '' le pregunte abrazando su cuello. Bunny paró de reír y le dio paso a una radiante sonrisa.

''No lo sé. '' me respondió abrazando mi cintura y pegandome a él. ''Vamos a la casa y veamos que puedo hacer. ''

''¿Una carrera a la casa? '' pregunté animado.

''¿Tu no entiendes que hay límites? '' preguntó Bunny serio.

''¿Y tu no entiendes que hay que divertirse? '' le pregunte igual de serio. Luego de unos minutos sonreí. ''Hagamos un trato. ''

''¿Cual? '' preguntó con los ojos entre cerrados.

''Tu me mantienes al límite y yo te mantengo divertido. '' me acerqué a él hasta dejar entre nosotros apenas unos centímetros. ''¿Y bien? ''

''Me parece perfecto. ''

Cerramos el trato con un lento, profundo y apasionado beso. No pude evitar sonreír en medio de este. Estaba seguro de que cada uno de nosotros se encargaría de defender su punto de vista. Sentí su lengua entrando a mi boca, comenzamos a luchar por el mando. Repentinamente me separé de él, se quejó.

''Siempre hay un límite. '' dije en burla.

''Y diversión. '' fue lo que el respondió antes de aprisionar mis labios nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado dejen <strong>REVIEWS. <strong> **Angeli **tu me dirás que te parece.


	8. Carta y Aniversario

**Mensaje importante:** Doy gracias a todos los reviews que me han dejado. Dejo en claro que los leo todos, aunque no los conteste si los leo. Lamento la tardanza, pero es que el cargador de mi computadora se quemó y puesssssss... ya sabrán lo que pasa cuando una computadora no tiene como cargarse. Fue horrible estar tanto tiempo sin cargador, osea sin computadora. **¡PERO ESTOY VIVA!**

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo me divierto haciendo esto. Y espero que ustedes lo disfruten, es cortito, pero espero guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Carta y Aniversario:<strong>

**Carta**, forma u objeto en el que se comunica algo. La carta es una antigua forma de comunicación. En ellas se pueden expresar los sentimientos o deseos sin la necesidad de estar en el mimo lugar que la otra persona. Las cartas son mucho más que papel en un sobre, son noticias y sentimientos viajeros. Las cartas las consideramos un papel más que acabará en la basura a los pocos días de leerla, o tal vez antes de tan si quiera abrirla. La realidad es que hay muchos seres que piensan eso, pero en cuanto una carta toca a su puerta y ven que de remitente esta el nombre del ser que más extrañan... les aseguro que la carta no la tiran, la guardan.

**Aniversario**, es una celebración que se lleva a cabo cuando cumples tiempo en algo. Se celebran aniversarios por estar en el trabajo, cuando llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en un lugar, entre otras, aunque la que más se celebra es el tiempo que estas con tu pareja. Es ese momento en el que dices ¡WOW! llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y la cuenta continua, porque es ese ser con el que deseas estar. Ese que amas y extrañas aunque sea solo por segundos que se vaya. El aniversario es una celebración en reconocimiento al esfuerzo de ambas partes para llegar a donde han llegado, independientemente de cuanto tiempo sea el que llevan juntos. Es el momento en el que todos ven lo que has logrado y solo tu con tu pareja lo disfrutan.

Llegué a la madriguera y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Suspiré con pesar, hacía dos meses que Jack se había ido a repartir el invierno. No lo había visto n una sola vez, realmente me preocupaba. Talvez Norte tenia razón y me estaba preocupando de cosas sin importancia. me obligue a creer que estaría bien, Jack era fuerte y astuto; aunque a veces no lo pareciera si lo era. Era horrible no lo soportaba. ¿Como alguna vez pude vivir con este silencio? Tenia que buscar algo que hacer, distraerme. Caminé por la madriguera en busca de algo que hacer, no conseguí nada, nada que no me hiciera pensar en Jack. Aproveché el clima y me acosté, tomar una siesta parecía una buena opción.

No sé cuanto tiempo dormí, solo sé que me levante cuando sentí un constante golpeteo en mi tobillo. Medio dormido vi como un pequeño huevito de pascua chocaba contra mí. Suspiré cansado y lo tome en mis manos. Entonces note algo extraño, tenia una nota amarrada alrededor. En cuanto leí la nota me percaté que el pequeño huevo tenia un hilo amarrado a su cintura, de la cual iba adherida un sobre. Era una carta de Jack. La abrí y comencé a leerla.

** Querido E. Aster Bunnymund. Te extraño. Estos dos meses han sido los más difíciles, pero no escribí para lamentarme. Se que mañana es nuestro aniversario y lamentablemente estoy muy lejos de ti. Quiero dejarte un par de cosas claras: Te amo como la primera vez, con la misma intensidad. El trabajo ha sido un poco fuerte, nunca pensé tener un poco de coraje hacia mi trabajo. Realmente siento que es un poco injusto todo esto, sabes que no quería irme de la madriguera, pero es mi deber. Estas son las cosas que algunas veces me hacen preguntarme si debemos estar juntos, pero al recordar como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado olvido esa tontería. Talvez no debamos estar juntos, pero yo quiero estar junto a tí, y espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mí.**

** Extraño todo de tí y de nuestro hogar. Extraño tu suave pelaje, tu colita, tus orejas e incluso extraño como me gruñes cuando hago algo que no te gusta. De nuestro hogar extraño los colores y ¡la vida! El calor no tanto, pero a tí sí y tu eres calentito y suavecito. Te envié esta carta para que recuerdes que te amo y que eras lo más especial para mí. Incluso eres más importante que el invierno o la diversión. Daría mi vida por tí y por la relación que tenemos. Quiero volver, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo muerta que se ve mi estación. De lo muerto que me veo yo. Lamento lo que escribí, me deje llevar. Mejor voy a la verdadera razón de esta carta.**

** ¡FELÍZ ANIVERSARIO! Se que es mañana, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No puedo ir a visitarte, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo. No te esponjes ya pronto regreso, tampoco pienso estar lejos todo el invierno. Disfruta el buen tiempo que debe haber en la Warren. Luego me encargaré de enfriar el ambiente, tu puedes calentarlo si quieres. Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja. Olvida lo que escribí. Estoy nervioso y ansioso por llegar, no quiero que me olvides. Eres lo único estable e importante en mi vida. Sé que te molesta cuando te arruino tu perfecto clima, pero es parte de m. Me encanta molestarte, hacerme notar. Sé que soy frío e invisible muchas veces, fácil de ignorar y olvidar. Es por eso que hago lo que hago, temo que me olvides. ¡RAYOS! Tenia todo lo que iba a escribir pensado, pero ahora que tengo lápiz y papel... bueno ya habrás leido todas las incoherencias que he escrito. Da igual, he escrito esto para que recuerdes que te amo. Espero haya funcionado.**

**Att: Jack Frost de Bunnymund.**

Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Me sentía feliz y sorprendido, hubiese esperado cualquier cosa de Jack, menos una carta tan ridículamente cursi y adorable. ¡Maldición! Jack siempre creaba contradicciones en mi mente. Me hacía estar feliz y enojado. Odiarlo sin dejar de amarlo. Querer matarlo sin pensar en hacerle daño. Me animaba y me frustraba. Pensar en que le pudiera pasar algo me daba miedo y valentía. Tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir nervios y a la vez seguridad. Él me hacía... me hacía... me hacía sentir... ¡Aaaaaah! Me hacía enloquecer. ¡Sí, eso es lo que me hacía y hace! ¡Enloquecer! Eso es lo que me hace. Volví a leer la carta y sonreí. Jack era único, especial y solamente mío. ¿Entendieron? Evitensen los problemas. Doble la carta y volví a meterla en su é el camino a casa, allí guardaría la carta, en la gaveta de mi mesita de noche. Tambien me tomaré lo que queda del día libre, tengo que pensar como le voy a agradecer a Jack.

* * *

><p>Gracias, muchas gracias a los que han leido todos y cada uno de los capitulos de esta loca historia. Les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Espero les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen review y si no pues tambien. Me gustaria que si tienen una idea la digan, solo busquen dos palabras sobre las cuales les gustaría que se trataze un capitulo y listo, denlo por hecho. Espero continuen leyendo. <strong>Gracias. Los quiero mucho.<strong>


	9. Baile y Nostalgia

**Realmente lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusas, esta vez ha sido solo vagancia de mi parte. Lo lamento. Pero prometo ya no tardar tanto. Espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**ACLARACIÓN: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SOLO LAS HISTORIAS. DISFRUTEN Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ME ESTOY DESANIMANDO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baile y Nostalgia:<strong>

**Baile**, resultado armónico de mover el cuerpo, los pies y los brazos con cierto orden al compás de la música. Movimientos que no piensas y solo haces cuando la música comienza a inundar tu mente. Es la gracia con que te mueves al compás de los sonidos. El baile es la libertad de dejar a tu cuerpo expresarse sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de letras. Solo tú y la música; en algunos casos, tú y tu pareja o grupo. El baile es intenso, para poder bailar debes hacerlo con el corazón y no con la mente. El baile es movimiento y el movimiento es vida.

**Nostalgia**, es cuando el momento trata de huir del recuerdo para suceder de nuevo y no lo consigue. Pesar que causa el recuerdo de un bien perdido. Es ese sentimiento o vacío de haber perdido algo o a alguien. La nostalgia es inesperada, a pesar de estar siempre presente solo la sientes cuando presiona tu pecho. Es cuando tienes un recuerdo de algo que tuviste. Es un recuerdo doloroso, un sentimiento asfixiante e hiriente que deja una sensación de soledad, a pesar de estar acompañado.

Llevábamos horas sentados esperando a que pasara la tormenta. 'La caótica tormenta hecha por madre naturaleza', así le había llamado Jack. Estaba empezando la primavera y era normal una que otra tormenta, pero esto parecía el fin del mundo. Lluvia, truenos y relámpagos. No caía granizo porque era primavera, y realmente daba gracias por eso. Jack estaba acostado sobre mi regazo, quedándose medio dormido. Aunque no se había quejado ni una sola vez, estoy seguro de que se estaba aburriendo; yo me estaba aburriendo y eso es mucho decir. Sentí como Jack se levantó de golpe de mi regazo y salio corriendo, ante mi confusión decidí seguirlo. Llegue a mi cuarto, donde se había metido volando y lo vi en el suelo.

''¿Jack que te pasa, estas bien? '' pregunte preocupado.

''Yo lo ví, estoy seguro de que esta por aquí. '' dijo adentrándose bajo la cama. Yo suspiré de alivio.

''¿Que es lo que buscas? '' pregunte sonriendo un poco, se veía cómico arrastrándose bajo la cama.

"Yo sé que está aquí. '' fue lo único que respondió a mi pregunta. ''¡Lo encontré! '' gritó con alegría mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño estéreo.

''¿Para que quieres eso? ''

''Dame un segundo y lo sabrás. '' dijo caminando con estéreo en mano hacia la sala.

''Frosty. '' advertí.

''Bunny. '' advirtió en burla.

Jack conectó el estéreo y lo encendió. Inmediatamente comenzó a tocar, al parecer tenia un disco puesto. Jack se puso a bailar sin previo aviso. No pude evitar reírme, no sabia bailar en lo absoluto, o eso pensé yo. Minutos después era Jack el que se encontraba riéndose de mi, me había quedado estúpido con lo bien que bailaba. ¿Como era que había aprendido a bailar hip- hop? Ni idea, pero bailaba de manera sorprendente. Lo vi moverse favorablemente de lado a lado. Mi cerebro estaba completamente seco, solo registraba el cuerpo de Jack moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Se veía demasiado bien para uno poder mantener la concentración, cualquiera perdería la cabeza y yo no era la excepción. Andaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando Jack se acercó a mí y me jaló hacia la improvisada pista de baile.

''Baila conmigo. '' me dijo emocionado y sin parar de bailar.

''No.'' respondí tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero no lo logré.

''Anda, no seas amargado Canguro. ''

''Te he dicho mil veces que no soy un Canguro, además, ¿para que quieres que baile contigo? Lo haces muy bien solo, y yo no se bailar eso. '' me voltee para volver al sillón pero se metió en mi medio.

''¿Y si cambio la música? Podemos poner una emisora que toque música de la época de las cavernas. '' dijo lo último riéndose.

''Eres un... Mejor me callo. '' dije evitando decir todo lo que en esos momentos pensaba. ''Ni que tu fueras tan joven. ''

''Ya en serio, podemos conseguir algo que ambos podamos bailar. ¿Te parece? '' me le quedé mirando dudoso. ''No es divertido bailar solo. '' dijo haciéndome un puchero. (Malditos pucheros tan adorables.)

''Esta bien.'' (Acabo de sentenciarme a muerte yo solito. )

Cambió la música, lo puso en una emisora de radio, para que bailaramos de todo un poco. No puedo negar que la idea de bailar con Jack me emocionaba. Era algo que siempre me había llamado la atención, pero nunca pensé que se daría la oportunidad. La primera canción que bailamos fue una bachata, de la cual no escuché el nombre del cantante ni de la canción. Solo me concentre en bailar con él. Mis manos en su cintura y las de él alrededor de mi cuello. Lo miraba fijamente, mientras él veía como yo movía mis pies y de ratitos reía. Aproveché el momento para callarlo con un beso, cuando nos separamos ambos sonreimos. Pasaron las horas y nosotros aún bailando, hasta la tormenta había cesado. Todo era divertido y romántico en cierto punto. Bailamos de todos los generos más de una vez, aunque había uno que otro que no nos sabíamos y nos intentábamos un baile a lo loco. Tropezamos como quince veces y nos pisamos mutuamente. Jack tuvo que dejar de dar vueltas en más de una ocasión porque estaba creando una ventisca dentro de la casa. Aún así no puedo decir que no me divertí. Me divertí tanto que nunca pensé que eso iba a acabar mal. Jamás pensé que me dolería tanto escuchar una canción, pero estaba equivocado.

Un vals comenzó a sonar en la radio. Me detuve de golpe y Jack me miró extrañado. Tomé a Jack de la cintura y lo acerqué a mí; saqué mis manos de su cintura, con la izquierda puse su mano derecha en mi hombro y con mi derecha agarre su mano izquierda. Ya estábamos listos para bailar, pero no me moví. No quería bailar, esa melodía no. Me traía dolorosos recuerdos, demasiado dolorosos. Ni siquiera quería escuchar un ritmo parecido a ese. Me infundí valor y me obligue a moverme. El baile fue lento, todo estaba pasable... hasta que comenzaron a llegar recuerdos a mi mente.

Sonidos de campanas. Una ceremonia, el traje blanco, las decoraciones. Sonrisas, emociones encontradas. Llanto de felicidad, felicitaciones. Mi mirada sobre mi hermana, la mayor. El camino cubierto de flores de todos los colores. Listones y arreglos florales, todo bajo un gran árbol de Cerezo. La felicidad de mi familia. Mi mirada severa sobre el que sería el marido de mi hermana y luego...

... todo cambio. Guerreros corriendo a sus puestos de batalla. Sombras rodeando el lugar. Fuego consumiendo todo a su paso. Un caos. Toda una maldición. Una pesadilla llevada por el Coco en persona. El bastardo que creó una celebración en...

... gritos de dolor, desesperación y agonía. Intentos de escape, de sobrevivir. Llantos de niños, adultos ancianos y hasta de los guerreros mas fuertes de mi tribu. La esperanza no existía en esos momentos, solo el dolor y el sufrimiento. La ira y el odio hacia el ser que destruyó todo lo que amaba. Todo reducido a cenizas. Mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos y hermanas. Todo lo perdí ese día y en cuestión de minutos. Recuerdo el llanto de mis hermanos menores y la impotencia en el rostro de mis padres al momento de la desgracia. Ninguno pudo hacer nada. Mi propia impotencia al ver que toda mi tribu fue consumida, destruida y derrotada; y yo solo fui capaz de mantenerme a mi mismo con vida. Si tan solo hubiese visto las señales, si tan solo hubiese hecho un buen plan, si tan solo no hubiese retrocedido, si tan solo hubiese luchado más, si tan solo... si tan solo...

''¿Bunny? '' la voz preocupada de Jack me sacó de mis horribles recuerdos.

Hasta entonces no me había percatado de que tenia fuertemente agarradas la mano y cintura de Jack. Nos habíamos detenido. Jack paso su mano libre por una de mis mejillas, entonces noté que habían lágrimas en ellas. Inmediatamente lo solté y me voltee, no quería que me viera así. No quería que pensara que era débil. No quería, no quería, no quería y no quería. Me negaba a llorar ante Jack, aunque lo estuviera haciendo, no era por voluntad propia. Mis problemas son míos, no tengo porque preocupar a mi pareja con ellos. Sentí como Jack me abrazaba de espalda y tomaba mis manos. Respire profundo para calmarme, pero aún así no me voltee a verlo.

''¿Bunny que sucede? ''

''Nada. '' le respondí más fríamente de lo que quería, pero no quería hablar de eso.

''Te creeré... '' suspire de alivio al oír eso. ''... cuando me lo digas mirándome a los ojos. '' no podía, no podía mentirle viéndolo a los ojos, y él lo sabía.

''¡¿Por que siempre haces lo mismo?! ¡Si no te digo lo que quieres oir me dices que te vea a los ojos! ¿Que confianza es esa? '' le pregunte molesto, pero era conmigo mismo.

''¡Porque sé que me mientes, que no me quieres decir lo que te pasa! '' gritó enojado. La temperatura bajó algunos grados en la madriguera.

''¡No tengo porque decirte todo lo que me pasa! '' lo encaré, estaba molesto.

''¡Entonces te pasa algo! ''

''¡Ya te dije que NO! '' lo empuje con mi cuerpo y me abrí paso hacia la habitación, no quería hablar mas del tema.

''¿¡Es que no confías en mí!? '' se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y me gritó con ira y dolor. La temperatura continuaba bajando y me estaba comenzando a dar frío.

''Olvidalo. '' le dije acabando la conversación.

''Bien. '' dijo molesto, pero no insistió y eso me preocupó. ''Me estas mintiendo y lo sabes. Ahora te pregunto yo... ¿QUE CONFIANZA ES ESA? '' dijo lentamente recalcando cada una de las últimas palabras y saliendo de la habitación.

''Si tan solo los hubiese salvado. '' las palabras escaparon de mi boca y Jack que aún se encontraba cerca de mi habitación las escuchó.

''¿Si hubieses salvado a quien? '' preguntó curioso, pero con cuidado.

''A nadie. Ya no importa. '' contesté sentandome en mi cama, dándole la espalda.

''A mi me importa. '' dijo Jack sentándose a mi lado.

''¿Porque? ''

''Porque a ti te importa. '' me dijo, pero yo seguí mirando al suelo. ''Tu siempre dices que lo que es importante para mí, es importante para tí; porque somos uno. Entonces si a ti te importa, a mi también. '' la simple respuesta de Jack desarmó por completo mi negatividad a contarle lo que me pasaba.

''No me gusta hablar de mi pasado. '' le dije en voz baja, pero estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado.

''Lo sé, nunca me has hablado de él. '' tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, quería que me sintiera confiado, como protegido. Sonreí un poco ante esa idea, siempre que estoy con él me siento protegido, seguro, tranquilo; me siento en paz. ''Te entiendo. ''

''No lo creo. ''

''Es doloroso tu pasado, es lo que necesito saber. No tienes que contarme porque lo és. '' respondió con una sonrisa. ''Pero, ¿porque te pusistes así? Estábamos bien. ''

''Fue el Vals. '' me miró confundido, suspire y decidí explicarle; no todo, pero algo sería más que suficiente. ''Porque es el mismo Vals que tocaron en la boda de mi hermana. ''

''Wow. ¿Tienes hermana? '' la emoción de Jack me hizo no sentirme tan mal al hablar de ella.

''Tenia hermana. '' mi voz salio con dolor y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro. (Mi hermana, mi hermosa hermana. Cuanto lamento no haberte podido proteger. )

''Lo lamento. '' me dio un beso en la mejilla. ''Yo tambien tuve hermana, ¿lo sabias? ''

''No, la verdad es que no tenia idea. '' lo miré directamente y pude ver que aunque en su rostro había una expresión serena, en sus ojos se veía el dolor que le causaba hablar de ella.

''¿Como era tu hermana? ''

''Una Pooka muy hermosa. Era blanca con manchas marrones, tenia un ojo azul oscuro y el otro azul claro. Era bajita, pero aún así una buena guerrera. '' dije orgulloso.

''Mi hermana también era muy hermosa. '' dijo sonriente, al menos Bunny había hablado algo sobre su familia, eso era un comienzo. ''No una Pooka, pero si muy hermosa. '' el comentario me hizo reír.

''Si era tu hermana debe de haber sido muy hermosa, igual que tu. '' mi corazón sentía contento de ver a Jack sonrojarse.

''¿Que le pasó a tu familia? '' preguntó inocentemente.

''Toda falleció, por mi culpa. '' lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro. Sentí como Jack se arrodillaba frente a mí.

''Estoy seguro de que no fue así. '' tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas. ''Si pasó es porque debía pasar, aunque nos duela. ''

''Son palabras muy sabias. ''

''Las aprendí a base de golpes. '' me dio un beso y me sonrió. ''Igual que tú. '' antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería volvió a besarme. El beso era tierno, pero intenso.

''Lamento no contarte lo que sucedió. '' me disculpé, pero no me sentía a gusto para hablar, no aún.

''No te preocupes, algún día lo harás. Solo no estás listo. '' Jack entendía de primera mano lo que era recordar el pasado y no tenia intensiones de que su Bunny sufriera. ''Pero tienes que prometerme algo. '' dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

''¿Que cosa Copo de Nieve? '' le cuestioné.

''Cuando te sientas triste, solo, o algo parecido. Me buscarás, ¿si? '' me iba a negar, juro que lo iba a hacer; pero la esperanza que sentía de que mi respuesta fuera **sí** era demasiada para ser ignorada.

''Esta bien, pero eso no significa que estaré de buen humor o que este dispuesto a hablar. ¿Entendido? '' pregunté serio, quería que estuviera al tanto.

''Sí Señor, a sus órdenes Señor. '' respondió como un militar lo haría. Militar al cual le quité su cayado y con este lo atraje hacia mí.

''Bien dicho soldado. '' puse una mano en su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo. Escuché como en la radio sonaba otro Vals sin pensarlo tomé a Jack de la mano. ''¿Bailamos? '' cuánto deseo tenia de hacer esa pregunta.

''Claro. '' fue la respuesta que me dio, seguida de un beso y muchas horas de baile por delante.

Después de todo, creo que un buen baile puede quitar la nostalgia. Más si con quien bailas es con el ser que más amas en el universo. Porque eso es lo que era Jack para mí, el ser más importante de todo el universo, incluso más que los niños o mi trabajo. Hasta más importante que mi propia existencia. Los recuerdos que tuve hoy me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que no estoy solo, Jack es mi pareja y puedo contar con él para lo que sea, todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez. Y este último baile me hizo pensar que tal vez algún día me gustaría bailarlo frente a mis seres queridos, junto con Jack. Unidos para siempre en un futuro por este baile que me causo un momento de nostálgicos recuerdos. La sola idea de tener a Jack conmigo para siempre me hacía enormemente feliz. Y estoy seguro de que ese día, mi familia estaría orgullosa de mí. Mi madre feliz, mi padre orgulloso, mis hermanos molestándome por mis gustos y pareja y mis hermanas menores hubiesen estado hostigando al pobre de Jack. Pero mi hermana mayor, mi dulce Bianca, ella sería la única que haría todas esas cosas a la vez y aún así regañarme, advertirme y apoyarme; todo a la vez. Suspiré, miré por la ventana al cielo y cerré los ojos. Nada de eso fue mi culpa y creyendo que lo fue solo estaba decepcionando a mi familia, mi amada familia. La que aunque no podía ver, porque ya no estaba conmigo en este mundo, siempre estaba para mí y era mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>OJO: IMPORTANTE: AVISO: WARNING: PERLIGRO:<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, ESTOS TONTOS CAPITULOS SON SOLO ESO; Y AÚN ASÍ CADA REVIEW QUE ME DEJAN ME SACA UNA SONRISA. GRACIAS. POR QUE SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE DIGAN, SOY YO LA QUE DEBE AGRADECER A USTEDES Y** _NO_** AL REVÉZ.**

**GRACIAS.**


	10. Desafío y Sorpresas

Bueno chicas y chicos aquí tienen otro capitulo de esta loca historia, espero les guste lo que escribo. Me he tardado, pero es que han pasado varias cosas y no he podido subir capítulos. Espero me comprendan y perdonen.

**Aclaración: Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, solo la loca historia que llegó a mi mente en un momento de desafío, sí fue loco, pero espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>

**Desafío y Sorpresa:**

**Desafío**, es la acción y efecto de desafiar, crear una rivalidad, o competencia. Es cuando retamos a alguien a que haga o deje de hacer algo. También puede ser el momento en el que te exigen hacer algo. El momento en que la adrenalina corre por tu cuerpo con deseo de demostrar que puedes, o si eres el retante, el deseo de ver como tu contrincante se las arregla para cumplir tu petición. La mezcla de emociones entre dos contrincantes, momento decisivo.

**Sorpresa**, es algo que no te esperas. Es esa reacción que te llevas al darte cuenta de algo que no te habías fijado. Cuando algo lo creías de una forma y luego te das cuenta de que estabas totalmente equivocado. La sorpresa te lleva a gritar un ¡WOW! , ó un ¡AH! La sorpresa podría llevarte a lo más sorprendente y grato, ó a lo más desastroso, ruín y cruel que hayas visto en tu vida. Te puede animar o decepcionar, o simplemente sorprenderte. Todo es una sorpresa, incluso tu reacción ante esta.

''Anda Tooth, eres una cobarde. Solo tienes que tomarlo por las patitas amarrarlo y guindarlo de la lámpara.'' expliqué por segunda vez.

''Es que no me gusta. Jack, eso es maltrato a duendes. '' se quejó el hada viendo como al menos una docena de duendes guindaban.

''No lo és, Tooth, es divertirse. No les hacemos daño, solo los dejamos inmóviles por las patitas un ratito, después Norte los soltará. '' dije restándole importancia.

''No lo haré Jack, es cruel. '' dijo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

''Toothiana, te desafío a que guindes mínimo cinco duendes. '' sonreí complacido al ver la expresión del hada, pues soy de los pocos que saben que ella nunca rechaza un desafío.

''¿Me estas retando? '' pregunto ella acercándose de manera peligrosa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

''Si. '' contesté de manera arrogante.

''Acepto el reto, con una condición. '' dijo con una sonrisa digna de temer.

''¿Cual? '' preferí preguntar y ser precavido. Esa sonrisa no me inspiraba confianza.

''Cuando Bunny salga de hablar con Norte debes congelarle la cola, brincarle encima y llamarlo Canguro. '' me puse serio al escuchar la petición del hada, realmente era vengativa.

''No me parece justo. Yo corro el riesgo de un golpe. '' dije.

''Si lo haces guindo a quince duendes. '' ofreció el hada.

''Veinte y cerramos el trato. '' dije estirando la mano.

''Es un desafío entonces. '' respondió ella tomando la mano de él y cerrando el trato.

''Bien, empieza. Primero tú y luego yo. '' pedí. Bunny tardaría algo en salir de ahí.

''Okey. ''

El hada comenzó a volar por todo el Santof Claussen en busca de los duendes de Santa, ¿para que? Simple, para guindarlos como lindos adornos navideños. Todo por un simple y muy prometedor reto. De uno en uno fue buscando los duendes y guindandolos en la lámpara de la sala de la casa del gran Santa Claus, mejor conocido entre espíritus como Norte. Yo tenia que admitir que el hada se tomaba muy en serio los desafíos. No me había costado mucho darme cuenta de la loca obsesión de Tooth por los retos. Aunque debo admitir que aún me sorprende cuando los está llevando acabo, justo como lo hace ahora. Los duendes no solo guindaban, también estaban decorados con muchos lazos y cintas de distintos colores. Cada uno de ellos tenia una letra muy grande pegada al frente de sus ropas, formaban la oración: TODOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD. El hada le hecho una mirada a su trabajo y cuando estuvo satisfecha se sacudió las manos, acomodó el cabello y se paró al lado mio.

''¿Que te parece? '' preguntó el hada sonriente.

''Sorprendente Tooth, te quedó genial. '' estaba realmente sorprendido, le había quedado impresionante.

''Tu turno. '' me susurró al oído en cuanto escuchó la puerta del estudio de Norte abrirse. Ví como ella salía volando rápidamente y se escondía en el cuarto más cercano, dejando la puerta media abierta. (Es malvadamente loca. ) fueron mis pensamientos en esos momentos.

Yo también volé, pero tras una columna que se encontraba más cerca que el cuarto en el que Tooth se encontraba, y que me daba mejor visibilidad del lugar. Vi como Bunny salía del estudio y se dirigía a la sala, donde yo me encontraba. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme cuando vi su expresión en el momento en que vio los duendes.

''¿Que demonios es esto? ¿Quien lo hi... ? Para que me pregunto, seguramente fue Jack; de eso no queda duda. '' dije Bunny negando con la cabeza. Yo por mi parte me sentí algo ofendido, yo no había sido, al menos no todos. Aunque creo que hasta yo mismo hubiese pensado que había sido yo. ¿Que puedo decir? Me he ganado el titulo a pulso. Lanzé un rayo de hielo a la colita de Bunny en cuanto este se giró para ver el desastre, creado por Tooth vale dejar en claro.

''¡Con un demonio Jack! ¿Por que siempre me congelas la cola? Un día de estos se me va a caer. '' bufo molesto buscándome con la mirada. Aproveché y me lancé sobre él, pero como siempre me ubicó con su super audición y se volteo. Ambos caímos al suelo, Bunny de espalda y yo sobre él.

''¡Auch! ''

''¿Estas bien? '' preguntó Bunny preocupado. Yo solo asentí. ''¿Seguro? ''

''Ya te dije que sí Canguro. '' le dije y rápidamente intenté quitarme de encima de él, pero lo único que logré fue quejarme. Bunny me miró preocupado y se sentó, sin levantarnos ninguno del suelo.

''Deja ver. '' me pidió tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas, con cuidado. ''Creo que te torcistes la muñeca, no es nada grave; solo no hagas muchas maldades hoy y estarás bien. '' dijo sonriente.

''Canguro gruñon con po... '' antes de darme cuenta Bunny me estaba besando. Al principio traté de resistirme, ¡Tooth nos estaba viendo! Desgraciadamente los besos de Bunny me hacen perder la razón, finalmente me deje llevar.

Tooth se encontraba en SHOCK. Sus amigos. Jack y Bunny se encontraban en el suelo de la sala, besándose... y de qué manera. No podía creerlo, ahora lo entendía. Por eso Bunny estaba más cercano a Jack, por eso cuando había problemas de quien más pendiente estaba era de Jack. Esa era la razón por la que a veces llegaban y ni se hablaban, debía ser por que tenían problemas; ¡claro! Por eso la semana pasada habían estado discutiendo de un tema que yo no comprendía, ahora entiendo la discusión que Bunny comenzó. Todo era por que Jack pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo con Jack O' Lantern. ( ¡Bunny estaba celoso! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ) pensó el hada. Esa es la razón por la que cada vez que yo le preguntaba algo a Jack este miraba a Bunny, estaba buscando su aprobación. Y por eso Bunny se daba una vuelta cada cierto tiempo por el cuarto en el que me encerré para hablar con Jack sobre algunos de sus recuerdos. Todo era demasiado claro ahora; las miradas, las acciones, las peleas sin sentido, los repentinos alagos... Todo, todo estaba más claro que el agua. Bunny y Jack eran y son pareja.

''¿Que pasa Copo de Nieve? '' pregunté confundido ante la poca cooperación de Jack en el beso.

''Tooth nos está viendo. '' me susurró con toda la vergüenza del mundo sobre él.

''¿Eso debería avergonzarme? '' pregunté en voz baja. Yo sabía que Tooth estaba ahí, el zumbido de sus alas lo podría escuchar desde el Ecuador.

''¿Si? ¿Apenarte? '' preguntó en un susurro un Jack todo sonrojado.

''Te demostraré lo que me importa que Tooth nos vea. '' me levanté del suelo y lo ayudé a levantarse. Lo tomé de la cintura, lo acerque hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados y lo besé. Pasé mi mano libre por su nuca, para profundizar el beso. Escuché a Jack suspirar y lo besé con más pasión. Nos separamos lentamente y pude ver que el sonrojo de Jack se había intensificado. Besé sus mejillas y lo mire a los ojos. ''Espero hayas disfrutado la escena Tooth. '' grite, solo para fastidiarlos.

''¡Bunny! '' me regaño Jack tapándome la boca. Vi a Tooth salir tan avergonzada como Jack se encontraba en esos momentos. Yo solo pude sonreír con satisfacción.

''Vaya sorpresa te has llevado, ¿verdad? '' pregunté divertido. ''Y todo esto por un desafío. ''

''¡Espera! ¿Lo sabias? '' preguntó Jack sorprendido.

''Norte quería vengarse por lo de los duendes y... bueno yo aproveché. '' le dije con sonrisa coqueta.

''Felicidades chicos, realmente espero que sean muy felices. '' felicitó Tooth muy contenta. ''Aún estoy sorprendida y muy, muy avergonzada. '' dijo tapándose la boca.

''Gracias Tooth y no te preocupes, solo ten cuidado en donde te da con espiar. No vaya a ser que veas mas de lo que deberías. '' advertí a lo que Tooth rió nerviosamente y se fue.

''Bunny, ¿era necesario decir eso? '' preguntó Jack serio.

''¿Querias que nos viera en pleno acto en un futuro? '' le pregunte igual de serio.

''No. '' contestó Jack casi en un grito.

''Más te valía. '' advertí.

''¿O si no que? '' pregunto divertido.

''Le diré a Norte que mejor no te deje mudarte conmigo. ''

''¿Le preguntastes? ¿Que te dijo? '' preguntó emocionadísimo, creando una pequeña ventisca en la sala.

''Te lo diré esta noche, es una sorpresa. '' le susurré al oído y lo abracé.

Le respondí a Bunny el abrazo. Estaba emocionado, quería saber que le había dicho Norte a Bunny. Aunque aún estaba avergonzado por lo de Tooth. ¿Quien me habrá mandado a aceptar aquel desafío? Ni modo, no puedo darle para atrás al tiempo. Al menos para la próxima tendré más cuidado y pensaré mejor lo que puede pasar. Tooth debe estar traumada aún con la sorpresa que se llevó. Da igual, a mí algo me dice que Bunny me tiene buenas noticias esta noche. Si Norte no aceptó, será todo un desafío convencerlo; pero si aceptó entonces será una grata sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído mi historia y les agradezco a mis hermosos lectores, gracias de verdad. Gracias a ustedes esta historia va creciendo, espero no me olviden, por que yo las recuerdo cada vez que escribo un capítulo. Muchas gracias también a los que me dejan reviews... ¡USTEDES ME MOTIVAN! Y sin más que decir... HASTA LUEGO.<p> 


	11. Ruido y Pereza

**Disculpa:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero no haber hecho quepierdan interés en esta historia, sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que he tenido una pérdida de un ser cercano. Espero me entiendan.

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruido y Pereza<strong>

**Ruido**, es ese sonido que te molesta. Muchas veces lo que en algún momento llamamos ruido es aquella música que no entendemos o que simplemente nos fastidia. El ruido no es necesariamente un escándalo, también puede ser un sonido hermoso en el momento menos indicado. Yo en lo personal detesto el ruido, pero me he dado cuenta que no hay un verdadero ruido, lo que si hay es sonido en momentos indeseados. Odio estar concentrado en algo y que derrepente a mis oídos llegue el sonido de algo rechinando o el de algún insecto que zumba en tu oído. El único sonido que ya no es ruido para mí... es la risa de Jack, no importa el lugar, ni el momento. en caso de que sea ruido para mí algún día, sería el ruido que mas amaré jamás.

**Pereza**, es simplemente hacer algo que no te dará frutos instantáneamente. La pereza es simplemente quedarse tranquilo. Ser perezoso no es lo mismo que hacer nada. Hacer nada significa hacer... justamente eso, nada. Pero ser perezoso puede significar leer o hacer algo que para lo único que funciona es para entretenerte. Nuestro cerebro consume el 20% de nuestra energía corporal, aunque estemos haciendo nada, por esta razón nuestro cerebro activa una parte de él mismo a la cual llamamos curiosidad y esta hace que ese 20% de energía sea gastada en algo, aunque solo sea en mirar la tele. Ser perezoso no es mi estilo, pero hay veces que no puedo evitarlo, ¿les habrá pasado a ustedes alguna vez?

¡TRIIIIIIN! ¡TRIIIIIIN! ¡TRIIIIIIN!

Estire mi mano y apagué el molesto despertador. Maldito aparato creado para molestar en los mejores momentos de nuestro sueño. Me doy vuelta y lo que veo hace que aparezca una sonrisa boba en mi cara. Jack está profundamente dormido. Lo miro bien y no puedo evitar reír en voz baja, esta todo enredado entre las sábanas, parece un caracol en su casita. Cualquiera pensaría que al ser el espíritu del invierno le encantaría el frío y no se equivocan, pero Jack tiene cierto gusto por el calor. Tal vez por eso esta conmigo, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que me encanta estar con él. Después de todo a mi me encanta su frío y más cuando esta dormido, Jack expulsa un aire relajante cuando duerme, no se como lo hace ni porque solo sucede cuando está dormido, pero a mi me gusta mucho. Miré por la ventana, el día se ve hermoso, pero por alguna razón hoy no quiero salir de la cama. Pienso en todo lo que tengo que hacer y me decido por levantarme, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, vuelvo a acostarme. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Comienzo a sentir mucha calor, pero estoy tan cansado que no hago nada para aliviarla. después de unos minutos se hace insoportable y me veo obligado a moverme. Trato de zafarme, pero no puedo, maldición... ¿por que demonios siempre parezco un estúpido caracol? Miro el desastre en el que me encuentro y mis ganas de hacer algo desaparecen por completo. Miro la ventana que está frente a mi, el día se ve muy prometedor, pero por algún motivo no me interesa saber que me promete el día. Ya sé que parece que soy un flojo, pero no es mi culpa, es culpa del día. Cierro los ojos nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero la calor no me deja. Suspiro frustrado y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es mirar a Bunny, se ve tan lindo dormido. Aunque debo admitir que es raro verlo tan relajado, siempre tiene o el ceño fruncido, o la vena de la cien a punto explotar, eso o esta todo el día de arriba a bajo revisando que todo en la madriguera este bien. Traté de soltarme de mis sábanas, pero luego de dos intentos me rendí.

''¿Otra vez atorado Frostbite, no puedes soltarte? '' pregunté al ver como Jack intentaba nuevamente de soltarse.

''Claro que puedo. '' respondió soñoliento.

''¿Entonces por que no lo haces? '' pregunté curioso.

''Por que no quiero. '' dijo en un puchero.

''¿No tienes calor? '' pregunté.

''Sí y mucha. '' contestó en apenas un susurro.

''¿Y no te desarropas..., ¿porque tienes sueño? '' pregunté divertido.

''No es sueño, es... flojera. '' admitió no muy feliz, yo solo sonreí. Me acerqué a él.

''¿Te ayudo? '' le pregunté al oido, sentí como se estremeció y sonreí arrogantemente.

''Mjm. ''

Comenzé a desenredar a Jack, pero me di cuenta de que tenia la sábana pillada bajo él. Solté la que tenia en las manos y hale otra, pero esta vez con más fuerza, lo único que logré fue a hacer que Jack cayera al suelo.

''¡Bunny!'' se quejó.

''¡Jack! '' grité y asustado me rodé sobre la cama hasta donde él se encontraba, sin remedio me eché a reír al verlo. ''Buenos días gusanito, ¿se encuentra cómodo en el suelo? '' pregunté riéndome.

''¡Cállate y ayúdame! ''

''No quiero. '' negué con la cabeza y reí. ''¿Sabes que pareces un gusano ahí tirado? ''

''¿Sabes que en las mañanas tus orejitas están tan dormiditas que se doblan hacia delante y te ves adorable? '' preguntó arqueando una ceja, dándole un aspecto de chico malo. (Maldición, todo lo que hace me gusta.)

''Sabes que te puedo dejar ahí, ¿verdad? '' dijo Bunny mirándome serio.

''Pero no lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? '' le dije con una sonrisa preocupada. (Claro que lo haría. )

''¿Por que no? ''

''Mmmm... ¿porque me amas? '' le pregunte con duda.

''Nah, por mí te puedes quedar ahí. ''

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su respuesta. (Conejo estúpido. ) Me di la vuelta como pude entre tantas sábanas y bajo la cama vi mi cayado. (Así que ahí lo escondió. ) Como pude extendí mi pie hasta tocar mi cayado, sin más preámbulos hice que el viento soplara fuerte por la ventana y lanzara a Bunny al suelo. Pero debo decir que no me dí donde iba a caer y... cayó sobre mí, desgraciadamente.

''¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?! '' pregunté molesto.

''Nada. ''

''¿Estas molesto?'' le pregunté divertido.

Jack se encontraba debajo de mí, estaba tan enredado entre las sábanas que lo único que podía hacer era voltear el rostro y fruncir el ceño. Lo desenredé poco a poco, lo tome en mis manos de manera nupcial y lo puse sobre la cama, Jack estaba sonrojado y con una ligera sonrisa picara en sus hermosos labios, me acerque perezosamente y lo besé. Adoraba besarlo, sus finos y fríos labios siempre me volvían loco. Me acosté a su lado y lo miré a los ojos, puse mi mano en su cintura y lo acerqué a mi pecho.

Bunny me acercó a su pecho y aproveche para acurrucarme en él, amaba estar tan cerca de él. Sonreí con satisfacción. Con mi mano derecha empecé a hacer pequeños círculos en su pecho, siempre tan suavecito. Aunque Bunny sea un animal es muy cuidadoso con su pelaje, siempre lo tiene limpiesito y suavecito. Me encanta estar pegadito a él, es super esponjosito, cada vez que se lo digo me pelea, pero es porque se sonroja todito. Amo estar tan cerca de él. Nunca hemos hecho el amor y realmente espero ese momento con ansias, pero mientras tanto aprovecho estos días extraños, días que solo están compuesto de nuestra pereza y los ruidos exteriores.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto fue lo que hice en este momento de tristeza. Espero les haya gustado, si tengo más de 5 reviews subo otro capitulo en esta semana. Gracias por leer y les agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews. Los quiero ustedes me inspiran mucho.<p> 


	12. Debut e Incomodidades

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que les prometí, un poco atrasada, lo sé. Pero aquí llegó, espero les guste.

**ACLARACIÓN: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Debut e Incomodidades<strong>

**Debut**, es ese momento en el que eres presentado al mundo y a la sociedad. En épocas anteriores y aún sucede que las personas eran presentadas al mundo atravez de celebraciones. Fiestas eran creadas solo para ese ser que iba a ser presentado a las personas que constituían tu mundo. Es ese momento en el que no sabes como actuar y en el que no conoces a nadie de los que te rodean. El debut es la primera impresión, como te vera la gente con la que en un futuro tendrás que socializar. Yo realmente no tengo intenciones de socializar con nadie, pero al parecer mi opinión no cuenta en esto.

**Incomodidades**, son ese sentimiento de que no perteneces a ese lugar. Las incomodidades pueden significar muchas cosas, pero normalmente significa que no encajas ahí. Muchas personas no lo entienden y te obligan a estar donde no quieres. Te sientes incómodo al sentirte excluido, o simplemente al no saber que hacer. Diariamente las personas nos sentimos incómodas por distintas cosas. A veces nos incomodan cosas insignificantes, como el sol, pero realmente no importa si es estúpida tu incomodidad, lo que importa es cuanta importancia tú le pones. Y lo que esto puede provocar.

Miré el lugar, estaba repleto de espíritus, demasiados espíritus para mi gusto. Resulta que a Norte se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer un tipo de reunión para presentarme a la sociedad, debut me parece que se llama a este tipo de fiestas. Me miro por tercera vez en menos de 15 minutos, llevo puestos unos pantalones de vestir blancos, una fina camisa de color azul mar y unos incómodos zapatos de vestir, blancos también. La parte superior de mi camisa terminó cubriéndose de copos de nieve, tengo los nervios a mil. Respiro profundo y trato de integrarme al cardumen de seres que se encuentran reunidos. Un grupo de diez espíritus se acercan a mí y se presentan, realmente no presté mucha atención a los nombres ni a sus trabajos. Poco a poco me fui apartando de ellos, pero otro grupo me atrapó. Sonreí tranquilamente y traté de concentrarme en lo que me decían, pero no pude, me encontraba ahí en cuerpo, pero mi mente estaba demasiado inquieta para poder registrar cualquier información. Quería salir de ahí, esa fiesta no fue buena idea, me gusta divertirme, soy el guardián de la diversión,... pero no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente. Me retiro lo más cortes que mis nervios y ansiedad me lo permiten y salgo de ahí, a donde sea que no haya tanta gente, a donde sea que no haya gente. Aunque irme no es una opción, no quiero herir los sentimientos de Norte, él se esforzó mucho en los preparativos y no quiero que se sienta mal.

Camino entre la multitud mientras con la vista y mis orejas trato de buscar a Jack, pero no lo consigo, hay demasiada gente y la música está muy alta. Para empeorar la situación debido a que unos huevos se perdieron y tuve que buscarlos llegué tarde a la fiesta y no sé como esta vestido Jack, eso y que cada cinco segundos me detiene alguien para conversar. Tengo mala suerte, si no fuera porque el duende de los tréboles esta muy ocupado conversando ya me lo hubiese enganchado en la espalda, a ver si mi suerte cambia. Desgraciadamente no es así y tengo que continuar buscando, y estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia. Lo peor que me pudo pasar fue encontrarme con Norte, sin pensárselo el muy canijo me tomó del pescuezo como si fuese un conejito bebé y me llevó a una habitación, donde me obligó a ponerme un esmoquin de color blanco con detalles de color azul y gris, tengo que admitir que era muy elegante... ¡¿Pero Norte quería que me pusiera eso?! Intenté de salir de la habitación y me topé con una sorpresa, en la puerta había una nota que decía:

**Solo se abrirá cuando te hayas puesto la ropa.**

Así que sin más remedios y sin deseos de discutir me vestí. No me quedaba mal, no podía negarlo, si odiaba los zapatos, siempre los he odiado, y no me pregunten como Norte a conseguido zapatos que me sirvan porque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea. Logro salir de la habitación e intento volver a lo que estaba haciendo en un principio, buscar a Jack. Ha pasado alrededor de media hora y aún no consigo al Copo de Nieve. Camino un poco más, resbalo y caigo al piso de sentón, lo único que miro es el suelo... está comenzando a congelarse lentamente. Levanto la vista y lo próximo que noto es a Summer extendiendome la mano, la tomo, agradezco distraidamente y me voy a seguir el rastro de hielo. Caminé durante unos minutos y me conseguí a Jack en el balcón, solo.

''Deberías estar adentro, te diría que es porque hace frío, pero eso no tendría lógica, así que diré que la fiesta es para tí, lo cual tengo entendido es así. '' dije acercándome lentamente a Jack, quien me miraba con sorpresa.

''¡Bunny! '' exclamó Jack muy feliz. ''¿Que haces aquí? No te vi llegar. ''

''No creo que la puerta quede en esa dirección compañero. '' dije viendo como Jack miraba al piso, le pasaba algo y habiendo tantos espíritus me preocupa que será. ''¿Estas bien? ''

''Si, ¿por que? '' pregunta mirándome, pero no a los ojos.

''Solo para saber. '' dije restandole importancia para que Jack no se pusiera a la defensiva, porque una vez que entra en esa faceta de él, no me entero de nada. Lo miro nuevamente, no había notado que Jack llevaba otras ropas puestas, las cuales le quedaban magníficas. ''Te ves hermoso. ''

''Gra.. gracias. '' respondió Jack sonrojado. ''Tu tambien te ves muy... muy bien. ''

''Vamos a entrar, hay mucha gente que te quiero presentar. '' inmediatamente vi como se tensó, ahí estaba el problema, la multitud. Jack siempre estuvo solo, así que era obvio que tanta gente le haría sentirse incómodo. (Que grandes imbéciles somos por no recordar ese detalle tan importante. Idiota. ) Bunny se insultó así mismo mentalmente.

''¿A quienes? '' pregunté nervioso, no quería entrar, no otra vez. (¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costó salir de ahí conejo estúpido? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo mal que me pongo cuando estoy rodeado de tantos seres? No pues claro que no sabes si no te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? Idiota. )

Sonreí de forma divertida, Jack estaba actuando como un niño pequeño. Me acerqué a él, tome sus mejillas en mis manos, lo mire a los ojos y lo besé. Fue un suave, lento, corto y apasionado beso. Le sonrió cuando me separo de él y veo como una ligera sonrisa se hace en su rostro. Sin pensarmelo mucho lo tomé por la muñeca y lo lleve a dentro, se le veía nervioso, pero eso seguramente se le pasaría. Que tonto fui al subestimar el miedo que Jack sentía. Ese fue mi peor error.

Caminamos hasta llegar nuevamente a la fiesta y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Era estúpido mi miedo, pero no podía hacer nada contra él. Había pasado toda mi inmortalidad solo y en espacios abiertos, ¿como creen que me siento en un espacio cerrado lleno de gente? Me siento mal,realmente mal. Mi corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente y siento como mi respiración se va agitando. Mis piernas tiemblan y debido a mi nerviosismo prefiero no volar. Busco algo para tranquilizarme y lo encuentro... hay una ventana abierta no muy lejos de mí, me concentro en ella para no entrar en histeria y funciona.

Le presenté a Jack distintos espíritus, desde los que yo no pasaba ni por las piedras, hasta los que no me caían tan mal. Poco a poco nos fuimos llegando hasta la otra esquina del salón, habían muchos espíritus por presentarle todavía a Jack.

''Buenas noches, Bunnymund. '' a veces pienso que al dueño de esa voz lo odio más que a Pitch.

''Buenas noches, Eros. '' extendí mi mano para saludarlo y lo miré seriamente.

''No te preocupes Bunnymund, no besaré tu mano. Entendí muy bien tu último mensaje, si mal no recuerdo era que no querías ser domado. Pero mira donde terminastes... a los pies del magnífico Jack Frost. '' dijo inclinándose ante Jack y seré sincero eso me estaba fastidiando. ''Permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Eros, pero soy mejor conocido como Cupido. El dios del amor. ''

''Mu... mucho gusto. '' viéndolo realmente olvidé mi miedo. Amo a Bunny, eso nadie lo cambia, pero Eros es sumamente atractivo. Es un hombre alto rubio de ojos entre azules y grises, blanco como la leche y toda su musculatura se podía apreciar. Llevaba puesta una camisa roja de botones que le quedaba ajustada, unos pantalones de vestir negros, igual que sus zapatos y una corbata blanca.

''Asi que por fín tengo el placer de conocer al famosamente atractivo Jack Frost. '' no pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho. '' Y déjame decirte que los rumores no te hacen justicia. ''

La conversación entre Eros y Jack me estaba molestando y mucho. ¿Por que carajos tenia que piropear tanto a mi pareja? ¿Es que no entendía que era MI pareja? Tanto amor seguramente le tiene seco el cerebro. Pero haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia, me tranquilizo. Apesar de estarme aburriendo como ostra, no dejo a Eros solo con Jack ni loco. Eso sería peor que cualquier cosa, incluso peor que dejar a Pitch velando los sueños de Sandman. Jack ríe en medio de la conversación y a pesar de todo no me deja excluido, también me incluye en la conversación y eso me hace sentir no tan incómodo. Pasan algunas horas y todo normal, parece que Jack ya se está adaptando. Norte, Sandman y Tooth me hacen señales para que vaya hacia ellos, lo pienso un poco, pero al ver a Jack tan bien voy hacia ellos.

''Parece que Jack la esta pasando bien. '' dijo Norte.

''Cuando le dijimos de la fiesta no estuvo muy contento. '' explicó Tooth revoloteando.

''El chico se adapta rápido. '' dije orgulloso, a lo que Sandman asintió enérgicamente.

''Tienes razón en eso, conejo. '' casi caigo de boca cuando Norte me dio una palmada en la espalda. ''Lo siento. ''

''Yo más. '' le respondí sobandome el hombro, pobre del que coja uno de esos golpes con el viejo molesto.

''Pero que esperabas Norte si Jack tiene por pareja a este encantador conejito. '' dijo Tooth en un tono delirante.

''Tooth, más te vale no empezar con tus inútiles intentos para hacerme sonrojar, no van a funcionar. Y si lo que intentas es molestarme no lo lograrás, Jack ya me tiene acostumbrado a esas bromas, cada vez le cuesta más hacerme enojar. '' le dije con una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

''Pues espero que esos ejercicios hayan funcionado muy bien, conejo. '' dijo Norte algo nervioso y solo tuve que voltear mi rostro para saber a lo que se refería. Eros estaba abrazando a Jack por la cintura. Furioso tome uno de mis boomerangs y los lancé a sus manos. Soltó a Jack al sentir el choque de mis boomerangs en sus manos.

''¿Que demonios te pasa conejo? '' preguntó molesto.

''Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo, Eros. ¿Que demonios haces abrazando a mi pareja? '' pregunté furioso.

''¿Que pasa conejo, tienes miedo que se vaya con alguien que realmente le dé lo que se merece? '' retó Eros.

''¿Disculpa? '' levanté mis orejas en toda su extensión y las acomodé en dirección a Eros, le estaba prestando absoluta atención.

''Lo que escuchaste. Sabes que soy mejor que tú, yo no lo tendría viviendo bajo tierra. '' dijo de manera arrogante y bravucona.

Vi como Eros y Bunny comenzaban a discutir. Los demás comenzaron a amotinarse a nuestro alrededor. Tanto bullicio y empujones me estaban sofocando, mi respiración y mis latidos se volvieron desenfrenados. Sentia mi pecho apretado y por más que intentara de hablar no lograba mover mi boca, estaba paralizado, asustado, entre en un pánico irracional. Todo se volvió borroso y luego... nada.

Eros me tenia cansado de sus palabras arrogantes. Fui a golpearlo, pero escuché unas respiraciones irregulares y un latir de corazón demasiado rápido, y no era el de Tooth. Giré en la dirección que mis orejas a apuntaban y vi a Jack desplomándose. Corrí en dirección a Jack, lo tomé e intentaba pasar entre todos los espíritus, pero era demasiado difícil.

''¿Que pasa conejito, tienes miedo? '' me levanto hasta extenderme completamente en tamaño y miro furioso a Eros. ''No quieres pelear conmigo por que sabes que te ganaría. ''

''No peleo contigo, porque no tengo tiempo para perder con un iluso, MI Jack es más importante. '' recalqué que Jack era mio sin poderlo evitar y comencé nuevamente mi camino a la habitación de huéspedes de Norte.

''¿Tuyo? ¿No compartes? Apuesto a que a él no le molestaría en absoluto, se ve muyyy... ¿Como te digo? ¿Desechable? o ¿Reusable? ¿Será reci... ? '' no lo dejé terminar por instinto y debo admitir que muchos deseos ataqué al desgraciado de Eros, sin soltar a Jack, le dí un puño en la cara con el cual le partí la nariz y lo tiré al suelo.

''Más respeto Eros, o a la próxima no volverán a saber de tí. '' se escuchó el bullicio abuchear a Eros y a algunos ayudarlo, sinceramente no me importó, aproveché la situación para salir del lugar.

''¿Bu... bunny? '' escuché el susurro de Jack y lo miré, ya estaba despertando. ''¿Donde estamos? ''

''En ningún lugar, amor. '' le dije tratando de que no mirara a mi alrededor, no funcionó. Rápidamente sentí como comenzaba a temblar y a hiperventilarse. ''Calma amor, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. '' pero Jack no me hacía caso, parecía haber entrado en un estado de pánico o algo así. Me apresure a llegar a la habitación y lo puse con cuidado en la cama, o eso intenté, por que no quería soltarse de mí. Suspiré frustrado y lo abracé. Comencé a sentir mi pelaje húmedo, así que supuse que estaba llorando. ''Esto es peor de lo que pensé. '' susurré.

Me recosté de la cabecera de la cama, sin dejar de abrazar a Jack y comencé a tararear. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que sin importar cuanto tarareara, Jack no se calmaba. Escuche la puerta y vi a los demás entrando, miraron a Jack preocupados. Me preguntaron de muchas maneras si necesitaba ayuda, pero yo negué, esto quería hacerlo solo, aunque por supuesto, si no podía buscaría ayuda. Rendidos ante mi repetitiva respuesta salieron del cuarto. Continué intentando distintas cosas para calmarlo, incluso traté de hablarle, pero cada vez que lo alejaba de mí se ponía peor. Al final y cansado solo puse mi hocico en la cabeza de Jack y comencé a revolcar sus cabellos con esta. Luego de unos minutos me percate de que Jack había aflojado el agarre y se había quedado casi dormido. No evite sonreír de satisfacción al ver esto.

''Jack, ¿estas bien? '' pregunté realmente preocupado.

''Mjm. ''

''¿Que te pasó allí? '' pregunté refiriéndome a cuando estábamos en la sala, pero inmediatamente se tensó, no podría hablar de esto hoy como quería. Suspiré y besé su frente. ''Duerme amor, mañana nos espera un largo día de plática. ''

Bufé un poco molesto ante la perseverancia de Bunny, pero no hice mucho caso, estaba agotado, esos ataques de panico siempre me dejan así, sinceramente los odio, pero se me hace muy difícil luchar en contra de ellos. Me agite un poco al escuchar los ruidos provinientes de la sala, al parecer la fiesta continuaba, no me importa yo no quiero bajar otra vez. Me hago una bolita de mí mismo y me acurruqué en la cama, Bunny me toma y me acomoda cerca de él. Lo abrazo y me quedo profundamente dormido.

Respiro tranquilidad al ver el blanco rostro de Jack completamente relajado. Me inclino un poco y beso su frente. Odio verlo mal, no importa de quien sea la culpa. Si la culpa la tiene alguien lo pagará y si la culpa la tiene algo...las pagará igual. Siempre he odiado las malditas actividades que hacen para que las personas debuten, son horribles. Todo en ellas es incómodo, hasta la música.¿Para que rayos las hacen?, si no conoces a nadie y cada vez que te hablan o les vas a hablar no sabes de qué. Realmente las detesto y esta no es la excepción. De hecho creo que ahora las odio más, si un debut le causa incomodidades a Jack... hay dos cosas por hacer. No volver a una... y luchar contra sus miedos. Jack tendrá que entender que con el transcurso del tiempo siempre estaremos rodeados de personas, muchas querrán vernos caer, otras les importara poco lo que pase con nosotros, pero hay algunas a las que les importa lo que suceda y esas son las que hacen todo o más incómodo... o más pasable. Todo depende de nosotros.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Si dejan reviews subo capitulo esta semana, mínimo dejenme 5. <strong>GRACIAS POR TODO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHAO.<strong>


	13. Dolor e Ira

Agradesco todos y cada uno de los review que me han dejado, los aprecio todos. Estos simples capítulos los hago con mucho amor para que ustedes los disfruten, y espero que así sea. Este capitulo no estaba en mis planes, pero llego un momento en el que sentí ambas palabras del título, y sin saber que hacer con esos sentimientos... los escribí en este capitulo así que espero que les guste.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de William Joyce y de Dream Works. Hago esto por diversión y a veces desahogo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolor e Ira<strong>

**Dolor**, es ese sentimiento de malestar. Es esa sensación de que algo no anda bien. Tu cerebro te lo avisa enviando ondas de sufrimiento que crean dolor, el dolor no siempre es físico, muchas veces es psicológico y es justo ese el más peligroso. El dolor físico se puede curar con medicamentos, pero ¿quien cura el dolor psicológico? ¿Quien cura tu dolor interior? Solo tú puedes permitirte sanar. Muchas personas pueden ayudarte y disminuir tu sufrimiento, pero nadie puede curarte, solo tú eres capaz de eso... y yo no estaba siendo capaz. No podía dejar de sentir dolor. Era insoportable, demasiado, no podía. Queria dejar de luchar, quería simplemente rendirme. Quería morir, muchas veces lo pensé, pero tenia que seguir adelante, había alguien muy especial a quien no le podía fallar, no a él. La simple idea de fallarle a él me hacía negar cualquier idea de suicidio. Estas últimas semanas huyo, huyo porque es lo único que puedo hacer, huyo por que no puedo enfrentarlo. Hago lo que toda persona en problemas tan grandes como los míos haría... huir, ¿pero como escapo de cosas que están en mi cabeza? ¿Como escapo de mí mismo? ¿Como huyo del dolor?

**Ira**, es un sentimiento que destruye. Un sentimiento sucio e impuro que solo corrompe. La ira es provocarse dolor uno mismo, es dañarse por alguien más, o por pura terquedad. A veces las cosas van mas allá de nuestras manos, a veces solo no podemos contra lo peor que hay... nosotros mismos. Muchas veces nuestro otro yo gana la batalla y por culpa de eso provocamos más ira y dolor. Dañamos a los que queremos, a los inocentes y a ese ser que tanto amamos, nuestro otro yo destruye todo por lo que hemos trabajado y luego nos devuelve nuestro cuerpo, solo para que veamos su trabajo. Nos devuelve el cascarón de lo que eramos y solo con mucha suerte, esfuerzo y amor logramos volver a ser alguien. Siento mucha ira dentro de mí y siento como cada día crece más. Ya casi no puedo contenerla y discuto con las personas que menos culpa tienen. Escapo de mi vida, paso casi todo el día fuera de casa, solo llego para dormir y eso lastima a ese ser que mas amo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él. No quiero que él pague por mi problema. Simplemente estoy cansado, cansado de aguantar tanto. Ya no puedo, no puedo seguir así, quiero escapar, quiero darle fin a esto.

Salí de la casa antes de que él llegara y me senté en el suelo, mis pies guindaban en el acantilado. Miré hacia abajo y vi una gran caída y una muerte segura. Podría bien ser mi peor error, o lo mejor que he hecho nunca. Respiro profundo y vuelvo a ver la caída, lo pienso... quiero hacerlo, pero a la vez no lo deseo. (¿Por que todos los días vengo aquí a ver lo mismo? ¿Por que lo estoy pensando? ó ¿por que no lo he hecho? ) Lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas y no hago nada por detenerlas, no importa, estoy harto de evitar lo inevitable.

Recuerdo a un padre, una madre y una niña ir de pasen en auto.

Recuerdo risas, cantos, chistes y luego...

... gritos dolor, desesperación, llanto y sufrimiento.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y comienzo a llorar, ya no quiero evitarlo, estoy tan casado que solo dejo que pase. El dolor que hay en mi corazón no disminuye, solo crece más hasta dejarme casi sin respiración. Comienza a hacerse una tormenta de nieve donde me encuentro, no trato de detenerla, no importa de todos modos, me encuentro lejos de cualquier ser viviente. No quiero herir más personas. Escucho el viento azotar con fuerza los árboles, lo escucho susurrar con ira y dolor, el viento siente lo mismo que yo. Se siente herido. Siento como la nieve empieza a cubrirme, pero esta nieve tenia una textura distinta, era viscosa. Levante la vista y vi lo que había hecho, todo el lugar estaba cubierta de nieve, pero esta nieve no era blanca... era azul y expedía un hediondo olor. (Todo lo que tengo cerca lo mato, estoy harto de esto. ) Voltee mi vista y vi un pedazo de roca con filo, extendí mi mano hasta tomarlo y lo miré. Sin si quiera pensarlo lo pasé por mi muñeca, creando una profunda herida. Mucha sangre empezó a salir, haciendo que donde me encontraba la nieve se volviera de una tonalidad violácea.

''Perdoname Bunny. '' fue lo que dije antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir llorando.

Últimamente Jack ha estado muy extraño. Siempre que llego él se va, no pasamos casi tiempo juntos. Lo he visto decaído, ya no sonríe como lo hacía antes, he tratado de preguntarle que le pasa, pero no me ha querido decir. No desconfío de mi pareja, pero sí me preocupa. Es por eso que hoy decidí seguirlo. Me encuentro perdido en un bosque al que nunca había venido en mi larga vida. si no fuese por que Jack puede volar, nunca lo hubiese perdido de vista en aquella colina. Un chocante olor a podrido llegó a mi nariz, era horrible y las fuertes ráfagas que se estaban formando no disolvían el olor. Tapé mi nariz con una mano y con la otra me cubría los ojos para que ningún escombro entrara en ellos. Camine algunos metros hasta que mis pies tocaron algo asquerosamente viscoso, miro al suelo y sorprendido veo una capa de algo azul que cubre el suelo y la copa de losa árboles. (¡Espera! ¿¡Esto es... nieve?! No puede ser, nunca he visto nieve así. Jack nunca dejaría que la nieve fuera tan... asquerosa... a menos que... ) preocupado comienzo a buscar con mas velocidad a Jack. Si hay algo mal en la nieve, hay algo mal con Jack. Corrí por todo ese lugar, en contra de la tormenta, repentinamente la tormenta cesó y eso no me gustó. Mire a todas partes, pero ni rastros de Jack, un olor llegó a mi nariz, era ese asqueroso olor, pero estaba mezclado con algo. Sangre, olía a sangre. Mi nariz empezó a moverse frenéticamente rastreando el olor, estuve así unos cinco minutos... hasta que llegué cerca de un acantilado. Era sumamente alto, me voltee al escuchar a alguien apenas sollozando.

''¡Jack! '' grite aliviado, asustandolo en el acto.

''¿Bu.. bunny? '' su voz se escuchaba débil. Me acerqué a él y el olor a sangre inundó mi nariz.

''Jack. Amor, ¿que tienes? ¿Estas herido? '' le quité toda la nieve que lo cubría... y entonces lo vi, había un pedazo de piedra con sangre y sus muñecas estaban abiertas con unas dolorosas cortadas. La ira inundó mi corazón y me deje llevar. ''¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! '' grite furioso.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

''¡Contesta! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por que carajos andas cortándote como un maldito imbécil?! '' le grité sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza, provocando un quejido de dolor por parte de Jack. ''¡¿Te duele?! ¡Si no lo hubieses hecho no te hubiese dolido, ahora te aguantas! ¡He estado preocupado, pensando que alguien te había hecho daño, pero resulta que tú mismo te lo hiciste! '' le solté la mano de golpe, otro quejido salio de su boca. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, me dolía verlo así, sentía que mi alma se caía a pedazos. Lloraba de dolor y de ira.

''Lo sien... to. '' dijo en voz baja, sin mirarme a los ojos.

''¿Lo siento? ¡¿LO SIENTO?! ¡YO ME PREOCUPO POR TÍ Y A TÍ NI TE IMPORTA, ¡¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE ME DICES ES LO SIENTO?! '' me miró a los ojos y yo giré mi rostro, no quería verlo. Me agarré el puente de la nariz y suspire en frustración, ¿porque tenía que ser así? Respiré profundo.

''Vete. ''

''¿Que? '' pregunté confundido, ahora mirándolo.

''Que te vayas. '' la seriedad con que lo dijo me hizo enojar más.

''¿Por que? '' pregunté molesto. ''¿Te molesta mi presencia? '' dije sarcásticamente.

''Porque me merezco esto. '' la forma tan sombría con la que dijo aquellas palabras; _Porque me merezco esto_; me asustó.

''¿Que quieres decir con eso?'' lo miré fijamente.

''Lo que entendiste. ''

''Pues vas a tener que explicármelo, porque no entendí nada. '' dije mucho más tranquilo y me arrodille frente a él y pasé una mano por su mejilla. ''Tu no te mereces esto Jack. ''

''Claro que sí. '' dijo furioso mientras bajaban más lágrimas por sus mejillas.

''¡¿Por qué?! ''

''¡POR ASECINO! '' gritó furioso y rompió en un horrible llanto que me rompió el corazón.

''¿Jack? '' traté de tocarlo pero me apartó la mano. Molesto ya de una actitud que no estaba entendiendo lo tomé en brazos y abrí un túnel. Jack comenzó a patalear y a gritar y sinceramente eso me asustaba más de lo que me enojaba, después de unos largos minutos llegamos a un prado lleno de nieve, Jack siempre iba a ese lugar para calmarse, y sinceramente era lo que quería que hiciera. Lo senté en una roca, él estaba mirando al suelo. ''Jack. Jack amor mírame. '' al fin me hizo caso en algo. ''Te amo. ¿Oistes? Te amo y esto que esta pasando me lastima y asusta. '' sinceramente no me costó un carajo admitir eso.

''A ti no te asusta nada, ¿recuerdas? Eres E. Aster Bunnymund. '' dijo mirándome, sus ojos estaban hinchados y ya no había esa chispa de alegría que los hacía especiales.

''Claro que hay cosas que me asustan, no soy un maldito insensible. '' dije mientras que rasgaba la parte da abajo de sus pantalones para vendarle las muñecas.

''No te creo. '' miro al suelo. ''Solo lo dices para que yo me sienta bien. '' tome su quijada y lo hice mirarme.

''Todos los días cuando sales de la madriguera tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase. En las tardes cuando estamos juntos y discutimos tengo miedo de hacer que te alejes de mí. Y en las noches tengo miedo de dormir y descubrir que lo que hay entre nosotros es solo un sueño. Esos y muchos más son mis miedos. '' le dije seriamente. ''¿Que es lo que esta pasando amor? ''

''No quiero hablar de eso. ''

''Tienes que decirlo, porque lo que te pasa esta afectando no solo a mí, a tu hermosa niev... ''

''¡NO ES HERMOSA! '' quede paralizado al escuchar el grito de Jack. ''¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡ES UNA ASECINA, SOY UN ASECINO! ¡LA ODIO! ¡ODIO MI VIDA! '' se levantó de la piedra y pegó a gritar cosas de las que no entendía nada. ''Esto es mi culpa, por culpa de lo que soy ella sufrió, por culpa de lo que soy su familia esta pagando... FUE MI CULPA ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! '' su rostro reflejaba dolor e ira, mucha ira.

''¡NO, NO LO ENTIENDO! '' le grite para llamar su atención. ''¿Y sabes por que? por que no me lo estas explicando, por que no estas confiando en mí. '' le dije de la forma más calmada que esta situación me lo permitía.

''Te lo explicaré de otra forma. '' su sombría voz hizo que mi pelaje.

Jack se acercó a la roca en la que había estado sentado y me miró. Por primera vez en esta locura me miró como lo hacía antes. Me miró con una chispa de felicidad y curiosidad, pero eso solo duró segundos. Con su hermoso rostro deformado por el dolor que tan horriblemente se marcaba en sus facciones me miró de forma suplicante, pero su mirada no me pedía ayuda, solo me pedía disculpas. Antes de que me diera cuenta su cayado chocó con la piedra provocando un horrendo grito de dolor por parte de Jack, seguido de su inconsciencia. En una mano tomé los pedazos del cayado y en la otra a Jack, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo hice y fui en busca de ayuda.

Llegue al Polo e inmediatamente le expliqué a Norte más o menos lo que había sucedido. Convocó la aurora boreal, solo faltaba que los demás llegaran. Todo esto me tenía muy asustado... y por la expresión de Norte seguramente lo notaba a leguas. Sin perder tiempo me pidió que me quedara en la sala y buscara que hacer, él se encargaría de revisar a Jack y decirme lo que sucede. Yo desgraciadamente no tuve muchas opciones, era aceptar lo que me había dicho o ser amarrado por docenas de Yetis, así que sin ningún tipo de deseo... accedí. Lo único que sé es que eso que le pasó a Jack fue un ataque de dolor e ira... y que voy a necesitar un diagnóstico para poder brindarle mi ayuda.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. A mí me encantó escribir este capitulo, pero esperen... ¿que es eso? (Una carta vuela hasta mis manos. )<p>

¡Aaaaaah! ¡Les tengo una **NOTICIA**!

**Primero**: Porfavor dejen reviews, son muy importantes y... si no dejan mínimo **5** reviews no subo el próximo capitulo rápido, mientras más rápido dejen reviews más rápido subo capítulo.

**Segundo**: ¡¿Adivinen que?! Este capitulo tiene una segunda parte que es la que viene después de esta y se llama... Bueno voy a dejar que ustedes adivinen como se llamará la próxima, les deje unas pistas en este capitulo. No es tan difícil saber como se llamará.

**Tercero****, último, pero no menos importante**: A petición popular... ¡Pronto viene el Lemmon! He tenido varios reviews en el que me preguntan cuando va a haber Lemmon, así que dije, bueno... creo que ya es hora, así que en los próximos capítulos puede que haya algo. No en este próximo, pero en el otro puede que sí. Así que pendiente.

Eso es todo gracias por los review y recuerden: mientras más rápido lleguen, más rápido subo. Gracias por leer, los espero en el próximo capitulo.

Creo que hoy me volví un poquito loca escribiendo.

**Otra cosa importante que casi olvido, lo de la nieve de distintos colores es cierto aquí les dejo la información, por si quieren leerla.**

* * *

><p>Cae nieve de distintos colores sobre tres regiones de Siberia<br>Fuente: elcorreodigital.

Perplejidad, fue el sentimiento que embargó el miércoles a los habitantes de medio centenar de aldeas situadas de la región siberiana de Omsk, muy cerca de la frontera con Kazajstán. La nieve no era blanca, como de costumbre, sino amarilla. En algunos lugares adquirió una tonalidad anaranjada y, unos kilómetros más al norte, en la región de Tomsk, azulada.

La nieve tenía una consistencia viscosa poco habitual y un desagradable olor a huevos podridos. Alexéi Kisiliov, uno de los responsables de Greenpeace, considera evidente que el olor y el color de la nieve denotan la presencia de azufre. Kisiliov cree posible que... una avería en alguna de las refinarías de la zona haya podido provocar a una emisión de gas contaminante.

Fábricas metalúrgicas

Los análisis de la nieve recogida en Siberia se han hecho al mismo tiempo en varios laboratorios y, según el Ministerio de Protección Civil, lo que se ha encontrado es una alta concentración de hierro que, pese a todo, no implica peligro para la salud. Las miradas se dirigen hacia las plantas metalúrgicas de la región, concretamente hacia una situada en la localidad kazaja de Ust-Kamenogorsk.

Donde el color de la nieve es anaranjado, según Liudmila Vorónina, jefa del Servicio Meteorológico de Siberia occidental, se han observado partículas de arena. Vorónina está convencida de que los fuertes vientos que han azotado la estepa son las responsables del extraño color de la nieve. La meteoróloga rusa, asegura que el viento ha arrastrado también grandes cantidades de sal procedente de Aral, un mar interior que se está desecando y no descarta que la variedad de colores de la nieve se deba a motivos diferentes que, sin embargo, «han coincidido al mismo tiempo por casualidad».  
>PUBLICADO POR GOLPEDEGATO EN 12:58<br>ETIQUETAS: NIEVE, SIBERIA


	14. Diagnóstico y Ayuda

Bueno queridos lectores, desde ahora les digo que esta es la segunda parte de **Dolor e Ira**, realmente espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews, tanto a los registrados, como a los que no. Ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir.

**Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Rise of the Guardians le pertenecen a William Joyce y a Dream Work, la historia es mía,**

* * *

><p><strong>Diagnóstico y ayuda<strong>

**Diagnóstico**, es un resultado. Si te encuentras enfermo o te pasa algo, normalmente vas al doctor para que te diagnostique lo que tienes. Nosotros los espíritus no tenemos esa opción, así que cuando nos pasa algo como lo que le pasó a Jack, vamos con un antiguo chamán que vive en el medio del bosque del Amazonas ó, como yo prefiero... voy donde Norte. Estoy muy claro de que Norte no es ningún médico de primera, pero es mejor que muchos, es el único en el que confío y... va mejorando. Solo espero que pueda decirme que es lo que le pasó a Jack. Ojalá y lo que tenga no sea grave.

**Ayuda**, es lo que alguien te ofrece cuando no sabes que hacer. Cuando no puedes más, sientes que te estas rindiendo, ó no sabes que hacer y aparece alguien que te aconseja, esa persona trata de ayudarte, o de fastidiarte, pero veamos solo el lado bueno a esto. Normalmente trato de resolver mis problemas solo, y cuando a Jack le sucede algo me gusta ayudarlo. Los problemas que tenemos entre pareja, se resuelven entre pareja y no me gusta meter a personas extranjeras. Pero en este caso es diferente... en este caso ví que necesito ayuda de afuera, por que no sé que hacer. No sé como ayudar a Jack y acepto que necesitamos ayuda, por que esta vez no pude dársela.

Han pasado diez días desde que encontré a Jack en aquel bosque; herido, llorando y muy furioso. Él estaba totalmente traumado y yo no me dí cuenta... hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Jack había roto su cayado, lo escuché gritar de dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo ví caer inconsciente al suelo. Desde ese día estamos tratando de ayudarlo; todos nosotros lo intentamos. Norte lo vigila durante las noches y tiene Yetis que están pendiente a las necesidades que tenga durante el día. Tooth se encarga de velarlo durante el día e intenta hacerlo comer. Babytooth intenta hacerlo sonreir, pero no lo ha logrado. Sandman por su parte trata de darle los mejores sueños que crea, pero casi nunca duerme... y cuando lo obligamos no duerme más de tres horas, es demasiado terco. Incluso Pitch trata de hacer su parte, manteniendo alejadas a las pesadillas de Jack. Yo por mi parte casi no entro a su habitación, lo reviso de vez en vez y trato de hablar con él, aunque no me contesta y si lo hace es de manera hostil. El resto del tiempo me encuentro leyendo en busca de respuestas y pensando, no soporto verlo así. ¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Como posible que me haya tardado tanto en notar que algo malo sucedía? ¿Porque no hice algo antes? y ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer ahora?

Han pasado varias semanas y las cosas no han mejorado, de hecho cada vez están peor. Jack ha bajado radicalmente de peso hasta el punto de poder contar sus huesos sin necesidad de tocarlos. Sus ojeras son cada vez más notables, se esta poniendo débil y... me preocupa que llegue a la locura. No quiero perderlo, pero no tengo solución a lo que esta sucediendo. Fuí al Amazonas... y nada, el maldito farsante de pacotilla no tiene respuestas para mí. Casi lo mato al escuchar que no podía ayudarme, y Norte fue testigo de mi casi asesinato; si no hubiese sido por el viejo ese búho que se hace llamar chamán estaría muerto. Perdi los estribos, lo admito. ¿Pero que harías tú si supieras que el ser que más amas en el mundo, se encuentra en tan deplorable estado? ¿Que harías si lo escucharas llorar todas las noches, diciendo cosas que no comprendes? ¿Como te sentirías al verte en un laberinto en el que; con mucho dolor tengo que admitir, se comienza a extinguir la esperanza?

Veo el reloj, son las seis. Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo hacia la habitación de Jack, antes paso por la cocina para recoger su cena. Llego a la habitación y me detengo frente a la puerta. Respiro profundo, infundiendome valor para lo que vería. Entro y lo que veo me lastima no solo el corazón, también el alma. No me acostumbro a verlo así, y nunca me acostumbraré. Jamás podría hacer que mi cerebro reconociera a Jack de esa forma. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, grandes bolsas negras resaltaban bajo sus ojos, ojos que antes veían luz y diversión, los mismos que ahora solo sirven para ver oscuridad y repartir sufrimiento a la persona que los ve. Ya su sonrisa no se ve, su ropa le queda grande por la gran pérdida de peso y no se mueve del alfeizar de la ventana. Ese no es Jack, él es solo un muerto en el cuerpo de Jack, un impostor. Pero yo sigo amándolo, aunque sea un impostor, aunque sus ojos no tengan vida. Lo seguire amando incluso después de la muerte.

''Jack, amor, te traje la cena. '' le dije, pero como siempre no respondió. ''Porfavor Jackie, necesitas comer, haré lo que quieras, pero come. '' le dije de manera suplicante y bese su frente.

''Mátame. '' fue apenas un susurro, pero uno muy claro y determinado.

''¿Que? '' le pregunte queriendo haber escuchado mal, pero sé que no fue así.

''Por favor, no quiero seguir así. No quiero verte sufrir más, yo no quiero sufrir más. '' dijo mirándome de manera suplicante.

''Es la primera vez que hablas en semanas... ¿y es para decirme que acabe con tu vida? ¿Dime, tienes idea de lo que me hiere eso? '' le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, dolido.

''Sí. '' respondió bajamente. Eso me hizo sentir como basura, me hizo sentir impotente. Sentí como si una daga fuera clavada en mi corazón repetidas veces. Sentia mi pecho contraerse dolorosamente, y mi corazón latir muy rápido.

''¿Que haré yo sin tí? ¿Has pensado en lo que me dolerá verte morir? '' mis ojos se entrecerraron con dolor al pensar que lo perdería y mis orejas cayeron totalmente tras mi nuca.

''Ven conmigo. '' su voz casi tenia un nivel de alegría ante esa idea. Lo pensé, realmente lo pensé tengo que admitirlo. Todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas había sido demasiado doloroso. Irme con él, dejar la vida, no sonaba nada mal, pero luego recordé algo importante... LOS NIÑOS. ¿Que harían los niños sin la esperanza? No podía irme.

''No puedo. '' le dije acariciándole el cabello. ''Quédate tu conmigo. '' le pedí. A lo que el negó.

''Yo tampoco puedo, no puedo con esto. ''

''¿Con qué no puedes? '' tome sus manos entre las mías y las besé.

''Con la muerte de esa niña. '' dijo con dolor y frustración, sus ojos huían de los míos.

''¿De que niña? '' con cuidado hice la pregunta y lo hice mirarme a los ojos sosteniendo su quijada.

Jack tomó aire profundamente y se quedó en silencio. Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse del recuerdo.

''Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. '' sollozó dolorosamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

''¿Que fue tu culpa? '' pero no me hizo caso. Lo tome por ambas manos y lo sacudí hasta que tenia su atención puesta en mí. ''¿QUE- FUE- TU- CULPA? '' pregunté de manera lenta y cuidadosa, pero exigente.

''Una niña iba de paseo con sus padres y... y... ''

''¿Y- QUE- PASÓ? '' por más que me doliera verlo sufrir por mis preguntas, no lo iba a dejar ir. Me estaba diciendo las cosas y eso no lo iba a desaprovechar.

''El auto resbaló en la nieve, por la humedad y el hielo. '' podía ver como cada una de las palabras dichas lastimaban a Jack. Él me miro de manera suplicante, quería que me detuviera y casi lo hago, pero me negué. Era por su bien. ''Y ella, la... la niña...ella mu... muri... muri... '' Jack rompió en llanto.

''Ella murio en el accidente. '' dije para mí mismo en medio de la sorpresa.

''Solo tenía cuatro años, ella no merecía eso. No fue justo, todo fue mi culpa. '' el llanto de Jack fue desgarrador, si hubiese alguien en el Polo seguramente estuvieran ya en la habitación averiguando que es lo que sucede, pero todos están muy ocupados buscando por el mundo maneras de ayudar a Jack. ''No quiero seguir viviendo Bunny, no lo merezco. Ayúdame por favor. '' otra vez esas palabras calando en lo mas hondo de mi ser.

Lo miro y en sus ojos lo veo no es mentira, no me está mintiendo... ya no quiere vivir. No esta pensando en el suicidio, está deseando el suicidio. Quiere que yo acabe con su vida, que acabe con lo que más amo, que acabe con él. Que le dé fin a su sufrimiento y comienzo al mío. Quiere acabar con lo que siente y eso hará que yo sienta muchas cosas más. Ya sé lo que tiene, él mismo me dio su diagnóstico. Tiene ganas de morir, dejar el mundo que conoce e irse a experimentar que hay más allá. Ahora me toca ayudarlo, pero tengo dos opciones: ayudarlo a vivir, ó ayudarlo a dejar de vivir. Cierro mis ojos y lo pienso, quiero ayudarlo, pero si él no quiere mi ayuda... no puedo hacer nada. Me levanto bruscamente de la cama y salgo de la habitación, hago un agujero y llego a la madriguera, voy corriendo hasta mi cuarto y llego hasta la mesita de noche, de esta saco una caja de zapatos. Abro nuevamente un túnel y vuelvo a la habitación de Jack en el Polo. Él me mira confundido, abro la caja de zapatos y de esta saco una pistola. Veo a Jack respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos. Camino hasta él y pongo el arma en sus manos, eso hace que abra los ojos de golpe.

''Yo no lo haré, si quieres hazlo tú. '' me acerco a él todo lo que puedo y le doy un beso apasionado, uno de despedida, lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de ambos. Veo la confusión en sus ojos. ''No pienso quitarme la vida... y no pienso quitarte la tuya. Tampoco me pienso quedar a ver como lo haces, te amo y siempre lo haré, aunque a tí en estos momentos no te importe. Si quieres morir no te detendré, pero hazme un favor. '' tomo la caja de zapatos y la pongo en sus manos. ''Llevate todo esto contigo. '' dicho esto salgo de la habitación.

Iba caminando hacia la sala lo mas calmado que podía, estaba tratando de mostrar indiferencia. Nunca necesite a nadie, ahora tampoco lo necesitaría. Siempre podía salir hacia delante, era bueno en eso. Después de todo Jack solo era un chiquillo mimado, insoportable, engreído, estú...

¡BAM!

Al escuchar el disparo caí de rodillas y solo pude llorar. Llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Ese sonido era la culminación de mi vida, ya las cosas no serían igual. Aunque tratara de fingir, no podía engañarme, amaba demasiado a Jack. Ese disparo lo sentí como si hubiese sido dirigido a mi cuerpo. Lo sufro. Lo siento. Siento que muero, que me desangro sin tan siquiera derramar una gota de sangre. Que a pesar de respirar ya no quedaba vida en mí. Me sentía como un juguete con el que la vida se cansó de jugar y ahora solo lo torturaba. Lloraba, lloraba sin consolación. Mi pecho me apretaba tanto que pensé que moriría. Cada respiración me ardía, como si el vivir doliera... y era así, ahora lo que dolía no era la muerte si no la vida. Enterré mis garras en el piso de madera, como si este pudiera devolverme lo que perdí. Mi estómago sentía nauseas, quería vomitar, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no quería hacer nada. Jack para mí era todo, mi motivo de vivir, después de haber perdido a mi tribu, él se había convertido en mi fuerza. Era mi futuro, mi oxígeno, mi sangre, MI TODO. Y ahora ya no estaba, ya no era nada. Mi amor por Jack siempre fue incomprensible... y hasta ahora lo vengo a notar... siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por él, a protegerlo de cualquiera, pero también fui capaz de dejarlo acabar con su vida... si eso lo hacía feliz.

''No deberías llorar a los vivos. '' esa voz familiar me hizo voltearme bruscamente.

''¡¿Jack?! '' pregunte sin poder creérmela.

''¿Creistes que te librarías tan rápido de mí? '' me levanté de un salto y lo abracé, lo abrace como si no hubiese mañana.

''Pero... yo oí el disparo. '' aseguré.

''Quería saber como sería si me quitara la vida, así que disparé al suelo. ''

''¿Y? '' pregunté sin entender.

''Solo ví un hoyo negro, sin luz, sin felicidad, sin algo más. Solo oscuridad. '' dijo mirando a la nada y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en sus labios, fue pequeña y solo duró unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mi corazón y mi esperanza volvieran a ser lo que eran.

''¿Eso te hizo cambiar de opinión? ''

''No, lo hizo esto. '' sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera que decía esperanza. ''¿Lo recuerdas? **E**mpezar, **S**acrificio, **P**erdonar, **E**scuchar, **R**espetar, **A**yudar, **N**acer, **Z**abordar, **A**mar. Me dijistes que eso significaba la esperanza y yo lo olvidé, olvide lo que eras, olvide lo que amaba.'' lo abracé al escuchar sus palabras y en medio del abrazo lo besé. Lo besé con todo el amor, desesperación y dolor de creer que lo había perdido.

''Te amo. '' le dije mirandolo a los ojos sin separar nuestras frentes.

''Yo también te amo...y perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar. '' miró al suelo avergonzado, yo levante su quijada para que me mirara.

''No importa lo que haya pasado, eso ya quedo atrás. Lo importante es que te quedaste, que decidiste luchar. La depresión pasará amor, y yo te voy a ayudar, ¿esta bien? '' le pregunté acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

Él asintió y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, y la esperanza en su corazón. Lo mire detenidamente, definitivamente ese ser que estaba viendo no era mi Jack, pero el que estaba dentro de ese cascarón dañado sigue siendo él. El miedo de perderlo, de sentir que lo había perdido, fue mucho, pero lo que siento ahora es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Me siento nuevo, renovado. Y lo único que me importa es que Jack está conmigo. QUe el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro es más fuerte de lo que creíamos. Mi amor por él le permitió morir y su amor por mí le permitió vivir. Ya que se que es lo que tiene solo hace falta una cosa... ayudarlo. Ayudarlo sin importar lo que pase, por que ya hay esperanza, porque morimos y revivimos, todo eso para aprender a vivir. Lo ayudaré, lo ayudaré de todas las formas posibles y el saldrá victorioso... otra vez.

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir hasta aquí, por apoyarme en todo, espero que les haya gustado. Porfavor dejen reviews, eso me anima mucho. Hasta luego.<p> 


	15. Chocolate y Menta

Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Una preguntita antes que todo, ¿El capitulo anterior quedó mal? Porque no sé, siento como que no gustó mucho. Dejando eso de lado. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero les guste. Gracias infinitas a los reviews que me dejan.

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueña de la historia. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate y Menta:<strong>

**Chocolate**, es esa sustancia cremosa normalmente de color café, que deleita el paladar. Eso es lo que saboreó cuando beso a Bunny, chocolate. Ese extraño y fuerte sabor a chocolate. Cada vez que lo beso el mundo me da vueltas, pero todo gira entorno al chocolate. Ese delicioso, dulce y adictivo sabor que realmente no hace mas que hacerme más adicto a sus besos. El chocolate siempre me ha gustado, pero con Bunny ya no me gusta, me encanta, es que sus besos son mas que suficiente para hacerme adicto a ese también he notado un ligero sabor a zanahorias cuando lo beso, ese sabor tiene lógica porque es un conejo, pero... ¿porque sabe a chocolate su boca? Yo nunca lo he visto comerse un chocolate, jamás en la vida, bueno tal vez sí ha comido chocolate, ¡pero eso no se supone que le deje un sabor eterno! Los besos de Bunny siempre son tiernos y apasionados, aunque mas de una vez han llegado a ser salvajes y desesperados, aparte de esas veces casi siempre es tierno. Tiene una mala costumbre de tomarse el tiempo del mundo en besarme, no puedo decir que no me guste, pero no me gusta... no es que no me guste el amor y la pasión que me hace sentir cada vez que me besa así; me hace sentir como o si fuera lo más perfecto del mundo... y es esa sensación la que no me gusta. No me gusta la sensación de perfección que me dejan esos besos, me hace sentir que en algún momento le fallaré, y eso no me gusta. Hay ciertas cosas que aún me desconciertan ya que Bunny no solo me recuerda el chocolate cuando lo beso, si no también cuando estoy cerca de él. Siempre huele a chocolate y eso de alguna extraña manera me eriza la piel. Ese olor altera mis sentidos por completo, cuando estoy con el me convierto en su alumno en espera de aprender cosas nuevas. No piensen que tengo una irremediable adicción al chocolate, por que no es así, lo que sí tengo es una irremediable y muy grande adicción por Bunny.

**Menta**, es una planta que tiene unas hojitas que se utilizan para cocinar o acompañar, mayormente postres por su refrescante sabor y aroma. Eso es lo que sabores y huelo cuando estoy con Jack. Si me preguntan cual es mi pasatiempo favorito, definitivamente diría que besarlo. Jack tiene un sabor muy peculiar, no solo sabe a menta, también tiene un ligero sabor a vainilla, aunque siendo el espíritu del invierno no me sorprende. Sus labios perfectamente rosados siempre me provocan el querer besarlo, eso es irrefutable, pero el sabor de estos hace que no quiera soltarlo nunca. La menta normal y la que pruebo cuando beso a Jack, no son iguales. La menta que saboreó en la boca de Jack es dulce, intensa, refrescante e incluso a llegado a ser abrasadoramente sofocante. En cambio la menta normal es solo refrescante y a veces llega a ser demasiado rechinante a la hora de ingerirla. Si hay algo que adoro es cuando beso a Jack hasta dejarlo totalmente azul de la vergüenza, eso suele pasar cuando lo beso lento, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para besarlo, probarlo y recordarle que solo es mío. No sé por que pero si hay algo que me gusta es cuando Jack corresponde a mis besos de manera exigente, eso no pasa a menudo ya que casi siempre responde de manera tímida, pero o cuando logra besarme de esa forma... la recompensa es grande. Su boca siempre me deja una sensación de frescura y dulzura que no logro comprender...es ...es... no lo sé, realmente no sé lo que es. Es indescriptible. Es delicioso, eso es un hecho, pero no sé como explicarlo mejor. Soy adicto a ese sabor que solo su boca es capaz de brindarme, eso lo sé. Me encanta todo de él. Su olor, por que todo el huele a menta no importa el momento ni el día, ese olor a menta siempre lo persigue. Lo cual a veces es un problema , mi olfato esta mas desarrollado y lo persivo demasiado bien, no piensen que me parece repulsivo, el problema es que a veces es demasiado delicioso y eso me dificulta controlar mi deseo de saltarle encima. Suena pervertido, lo sé, pero... ¿que harías si fueras un guerrero y él tu talón de Aquiles? Eso es lo que me pasa.

Me encuentro sentado en mi madriguera, pensando en estos últimos días. Todo con Jack ha sido genial, sinceramente me encanta estar con él. Pero estoy teniendo un pequeño muy grande problema... los besos. No es que tenga problemas para besarlo, es que me encanta y últimamente eso hace que mi cuerpo quiera más. Ya no es como antes. Cuando lo besaba sentía una corriente en el estómago y el corazón, pero ahora la siento en todo el cuerpo y cuando digo en todo, es en todo. Estoy teniendo problemas para controlar mi instinto animal y eso me preocupa, ayer mismo lo arrinconé contra la pared y le besé la boca, el cuello y el hombro, solo me detuve cuando ví su mirada. Jack aún era muy joven, un novato, desgraciadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de mí. Eso es otra cosa que me inquieta, ¿que pensará Jack cuando sepa que yo no soy virgen y el sí? No lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas que me hacen sentir inseguro, aunque no creo aguantar mucho tiempo. Sé que en algún momento mis instintos reinarán, y mi cuerpo solo obedecerá.

Es que no lo entiendo... ¿que es esa extraña sensación que siento cuando Bunny me besa? Nunca la había sentido antes, es como si el que me bese no fuera suficiente. No sé que es lo que quiero, pero se que ya no me basta que solo me toque. Voy caminando por la calle, es de noche y salí un rato para hacer una que otra pensamientos me han tenido loco todo el día, no he podido dejar de pensar en Bunny, su boca, sus orejas, su colita, sus piernas, sus... (¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! ¡Por estar pensando en Bunny he olvidado ir a visitar a Jaime! ) Vuelo lo mas rápido que puedo y me adentro a la habitación de Jaime, que siempre deja la ventana abierta para mí.

''Jaime. Jaime. ¡Jaime! '' le grito para que se despierte.

''¡¿Que pasa?! '' pregunta asustado, yo solo me río.

''Tan grande y tan cobarde, te dije que sin importar que tuvieras dieciséis años seguirías siendo igual. '' lo molesté un poco.

''Pues este cobarde te salvó a tí y a los guardianes de desaparecer. '' dijo con voz altiva.

''Nunca lo olvidarás. '' Jaime definitivamente no tenia remedio.

''¿Y que te trae por aquí tan tarde? '' bostezo .

''Jaime tu tienes novia, ¿verdad? '' pregunte tímido, era increíble que le fuese a hacer esa pregunta a él, pero para su desgracia y la mía, él es el único en el que confío.

''Sí, ¿porque? '' preguntó confundido.

''¿Que es lo que quiere decir cuando te sientes raro con tu pareja? '' me senté en su cama esperando respuesta.

''¿Que quieres decir con raro? '' Jaime tuvo que ver mi mueca de confusión, por que rápido se puso a pensar como facilitarme el trabajo. ''¿Que sientes cuando estas cerca de él? '' sonreí, Jaime siempre sabía de quien hablaba.

''Pues.. me gusta, me gusta como me mira, como me habla, como me toca, todo, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es cuando me besa, siento un extraño calor, no es molesto, pero no estoy acostumbrado a él y... se me hace raro. Cada que me besa no quiero que los besos terminen, he cogido la mala costumbre de abrazar su cintura con mis piernas. '' tomé la puntas de mis pies y los levante con mis manos, para recalcar lo antes dicho. ''Todo el tiempo pienso en él y creo que me estoy volviendo loco porque siento que no estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él, no importa lo que haga siento que estoy muy lejos. '' escuché la risa de Jaime y lo miré serio. (¿De que se ríe? Le digo que estoy perdiendo el juicio y él solo se ríe, esto es increíble, este está más loco que yo. )

''¿Ese es tu problema? '' preguntó el castaño divertido. Yo solo asentí. '' Eso es fácil de arreglar. ''

''¿Como? '' pregunté esperanzado.

''Acuestate con él. ''

''Jaime, yo duermo a veces con Bunny y eso no ayuda, de hecho lo empeora. '' respondí exasperado.

''Me refiero a que tengas relaciones sexuales con Bunny, que tengas sexo, que le hagas el amor, que... '' le tape la boca para que no continuara, no quería oír más. Yo estaba total y completamente avergonzado. Jaime me miró, aún con mi mano tapando su boca, e hizo un gesto pícaro con sus cejas. (Hay Luna, ¿en qué me habré metido? ) Ya Jaime no era un niño inocente, ahora era un adolescente pervertido. (Nota mental: No volver a preguntarle nada así a Jaime, ni a nadie. Maldita adolescencia. )

''¿Que quieres que haga que? '' pregunté realmente sin procesar bien lo que había escuchado.

''Yo no quiero que hagas nada, eres tú mismo el que quiere hacer eso. '' dijo alzando las manos en señal de inocencia, yo solo miré el techo con total vergüenza. ''¿Por que no lo haces? '' preguntó curioso.

''No sé, realmente no lo sé. '' admití. ''Supongo que...no sé. '' dije encogiendome de brazos.

''Ve y averigualo. ''

''¿Como? ''

''Ve ahora a su casa y bésalo, conociéndolo como lo conozco eso a él no le va a molestar. '' dijo intentando de mantener los ojos abiertos, el sueño le estaba ganando.

''¿Por que haría eso? '' pregunté molestamente confundido.

''¡Para saber si realmente quieres acostarte con él! '' gritó desesperado, al parecer a alguien no le hacía bien no dormir.

''¿Y que le digo? Hola. ¿Como estas? ¿Oye? ¡¿Puedo besarte para saber si quiero tener sexo contigo?! '' creo que yo tampoco estaba muy calmado que digamos.

''¿Estas bromeando verdad? '' pregunto escéptico y molesto. ''¡Solo tienes que decirle que quieres darle las buenas noches antes de irte a dormir al Polo! ¡Cabeza hueca! ''

''Jaime y Jack. ¿Quieren callarse? Estoy intentando dormir y por su culpa no puedo. '' dijo Sophie desde la puerta, bastante molesta.

''¿No ves que estamos discutiendo algo importante? '' dijo Jaime mirando a la rubia, ella solo le dio una mirada asesina que lo hizo callar.

''Tú, vé y dale a Bunny el beso de buenas noches. Mejor averigualo hoy, por que mañana te vas a mudar con él. '' dijo señalándome y diciéndolo seriamente, estaba de muy mal humor. Mi recomendación, nunca levanten a una mujer por una discusión con tu amigo. ''Y tú, más te vale callarte y acostarte a dormir, porque mañana es mi examen a primera hora y si llego tarde por tu culpa juro que bailaré sobre tu Xbox. '' amenazó Sophie a Jaime haciendo que los colores de este se fueran hasta el piso.

''Mmm, creo que los dejo. Buenas noches. '' grite mientras salía con prisa por la ventana. Reí un poco al escuchar a Jaime gritarme por la ventana traidor, pobre tendría que bregar solo con Sophie. (Rayos Sophie tiene razón, mañana me mudo con Bunny. Espera... ¿como se enteró? Dios santo, ¿es que Bunny no puede cerrar la boca? ¿No entiende lo que es privacidad?) me detuve ante la idiotez que pensé, ni que yo fuera muy discreto. Dejé eso a un lado y reanude mi camino hacia mi destino: la madriguera.

Estaba volviendo a mi casa, cuando una brisa familiar revolcó mi pelaje. ¿Jack en la madriguera, a esta hora? ¿Estará bien? pensando en que algo malo le había pasado salí corriendo hacia su dirección. Seguí la brisa e inmediatamente el olor a menta invadió mis sentidos, por segundos olvidé porque corría y mi cuerpo sintió esa corriente eléctrica que me vuelve loco. Repentinamente sentía que algo chocó contra mí haciéndome caer de espaldas, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Jack. Sin pensarlo lo besé.

''¿Estas bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por que estas aquí a esta hora? '' pregunté preocupado.

''Sí. No, y... solo quise venir a darte las buenas noches. '' dijo lo último en un tímido susurro. Yo sonreí, lo miré; se veía realmente hermoso bajo la luz de la Luna. Con una de mis manos tome su nuca y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo. Delinee sus labios con mi lengua, desde una comisura hasta la otra. Sentí como Jack se estremeció y un suspiro salió de su boca. Yo sonreí orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Levanté la vista y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, receptivo a cualquier cosa que yo quisiera hacer. En mi mente se formaron muchas malas buenas ideas, pero no, aún no. Eso no significaba que no podía empezar a probar aquella fruta prohibida que se me ofrecía. Aprisioné sus labios con los míos y comencé a besarlo lentamente, lamía sus labios pidiendo paso para más. Jack no tardó en abrir su boca, dejándome entrar. Ahí fue cuando el sabor a menta se intensificó, era abrumador, pero delicioso. Puse una mano es su cintura, quería sentirlo cerca de mí, lo más que pudiera.

La boca de Bunny aprisionando la mía, su mano en mi nuca dejándome sin posibilidad de escapar, y el fuerte agarre en mi cintura, todo eso era mareador, pero que bien se sentía. Decidí participar de manera activa, puse una mano en la mejilla de Bunny y profundicé el beso mucho más. Escuché un suspiro salir de la boca de Bunny cuando nos separamos por aire, la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar mis labios como prisioneros. Aproveché y metí mi lengua en su boca... chocolate, siempre sabía a chocolate, delicioso. Una corriente corrió por mi cuerpo y mordí ligeramente el labio inferior de Bunny, escuché un quejido y me separé.

''¿Te lastimé? '' la pregunta inocente de Jack me hizo recuperar la cordura que había perdido entre besos.

''Claro que no, amor. '' le respondí con una sonrisa cariñosa. (Siempre tan inocente. ) sonreí más ante ese pensamiento.

''¿Seguro? '' su mirada de preocupación me cautivó y solo se me ocurrió abrazarlo.

''Seguro. No tienes porque preocuparte, de hecho me gustó mucho lo que hicistes. '' Jack enterró su cara en mi cuello, seguramente estaba avergonzado. Menta, ahora que tenia su cuello expuesto totalmente para mí, me dispuse a atacar, pero a milímetros me detuve. Le dí un suave beso en el cuello y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo estremecer.

Sentí un beso en mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme, era inútil. Cualquier caricia que me hiciera Bunny por más mínima que fuera siempre me hacía sentir cosas deliciosas, pero extrañas. Me abracé a su cuello para poder oler mejor su cuello. ¡Maldición! Como lo pensaba... chocolate. Ese excitante aroma a chocolate. Me avergoncé al pensar en lo que había dicho, excitante. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la palabra que mejor describía lo que sentía. Me separé un poco y besé a Bunny, y me dí cuenta. Lo que había dicho Jaime no era mentira, yo sí quería acostarme con Bunny.

''Bu.. buenas noches. '' dije con un dejo de vergüenza.

''Buenas noches, amor. No olvides que mañana vas a empezar a vivir aquí, seria bueno que descansaras. El día de mañana será agotador. '' yo asentí ante las palabras de Bunny.

Me acosté en mi cama, preparado para dormir; aunque no sé si lo conseguiría. Solo pensaba en una cosa... Menta.

El sueño llegó a mí de inmediato, estaba muy cansado. Sonreí al pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche y al recordar a Bunny solo llegó una palabra a mi mente... Chocolate.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración. La escuela me tiene un poco ocupada, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de actualizar. De hecho me emociona mucho, estoy estudiando para ser CHEF profesional. MMM que rico comida. Bueno el show es que estoy muy motivada, y ocupada, pero más motivada. Quiero que sepan que por más corto que sea su review siempre o aprecio y lo llevo en el corazón, pues es por ustedes por quienes escribo. Ahora sí, la noticia importante:<p>

**NOTICIA IMPORTANTE:**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL LEMMON, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE MÍNIMO ME DEJEN 10 REVIEWS, POR QUE SI NÓ NO LO SUBO.**

**(Estan advertidos)**

**CUANDO YO VEA LOS 10 REVIEWS ENTONCES LOS SUBO, ASÍ QUE AVISENLE A SUS AMIGOS PARA SUBIRLO RÁPIDO.**

**CHAO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	16. Mudanza y Desastre

**Perdonen la Tardanza, al final les explico para que puedan leer y no los haga esperar más. Aquí está el esperado Lemmon, si te guste leelo, si no, espera al próximo capitulo.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mudanza y Desastre<strong>

**Mudanza**, es la acción y efecto de mudar o mudarse. Tambien se conoce como la traslación que se hace de una casa o una habitación a otra. Eso es justamente lo que le tocaba a Jack hacer hoy, mudarse a mi casa. Hoy por fin seria una relación más formal, por fin viviría conmigo, eso era lo mejor de todo. El tener por fin a Jack viviendo conmigo era uno de mis más grandes sueños. Esta mudanza definitivamente seria la mejor de todas, esto para mí significa una gran unión. Muchas personas creen tener una relación seria por el simple hecho de haber intimado, lamentablemente muchas veces no es así. Muchas de esas relaciones solo fueron para llegar a ese punto. Si una persona decide vivir contigo la cosa es distinta, esa persona esta dispuesta a adaptarse a tu forma de vivir, a comprenderte, a verte tal y como eres.

**Desastre**, significa desgracia grande, suceso infeliz y lamentable. Realmente me preocupaba que todo saliera mal. Lo último que quería era que mi relación terminara siendo un desastre, no quería perder a Jack, hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para que una cosa como esta nos arruine, pero uno nunca sabe y no quiero arruinarlo. La sola idea de perderlo por un error mío me quita el sueño. Arreglé todo el lugar, incluso hice que la temperatura fuera más baja. Pero, ¿y si no le gusta como vivo? Ahora que lo pienso creo que el único que hará desastres aquí será él.

Me encontraba en mi madriguera revisando que los huevos estuvieran bien, es cierto que Pascua ya había pasado, pero no quería ni un solo error en la creación de estos. Necesitaba que mis creyentes aumentaran, no era que estuviera en peligro, pero no quería arriesgarme. Aunque todos tenemos dos fieles creyentes, Sophie y Jaime, ellos eran nuestros guardianes. Al pensar en eso no pude evitar sonreír, todo era tan irónico. Levanté las orejas por vez número quinientas en menos de media hora, estaba ansioso y nervioso. Se suponía que Jack se mudaría conmigo hoy, pero aún no lo había escuchado entrar... ¿O ya estará aquí y es que yo no lo he notado? Iba a ir a revisar si Jack había llegado, pero justo en ese momento unas flores comenzaron a abrir, dejando expuestos unos ovalados, blancos y perfectos; huevos.

Bunny me había pedido que me mudara con él, yo sinceramente lo había estado pensando muy bien. No es que la idea no me pareciera atractiva, realmente me encantaba la idea, pero me ponía nervioso el solo pensamiento de estar a solas con él todos los días. Habían nuevos sentimientos en mi cuerpo... y eso me preocupaba un poco. Bunny me gusta demasiado y no quiero meter las patas en esto, quiero hacer las cosas bien por una vez en mi vida. Fui llevando las cosas poco a poco a la madriguera, me estuvo muy raro el no ver a Bunny por allí, pero al ver algunos huevitos caminando y jugando, imaginé que estaría muy ocupado vigilando que todo saliera bien. Sonreí al imaginarlo concentrado en cada una de sus obras de arte. Dejé las cajas en la entrada y fui a ver donde estaba, la curiosidad me mataba. Lo encontré cerca de uno de sus ríos de pintura, como lo pensé estaba admirando cada una de esas figuras ovaladas que tanta alegría le brindaban. Estaba tan distraído con eso que no notó cuando me acerqué a él, hasta que con mi cayado toqué su colita, haciendo que una corriente fría corriera por su cuerpo.

''¡¿Que demo... ?! '' paré en seco al ver a Jack, me había levantado tan rápido que no noté lo cerca que estaba de mí. ''Hola, cubito de hielo. ''

''Hola, colita de algodón. '' respondió sonriente Jack.

''¿Cuando llegastes? No te escuché. '' pregunté.

''Hace un rato, ya traje algunas cosas de hecho. ''

''¿Quieres que te ayude? '' le pregunté plantando un tierno beso en sus labios.

''Si quieres. '' me respondió algo sonrojado.

Bunny caminaba a mi lado, tenia mi mano entre las suyas. Lo miré tiernamente, ese guerrero orgulloso y frío resultaba ser un amoroso conejito. Sentí la mirada de Bunny sobre mí y eso me puso nervioso, llevaba todo el camino mirándome, eso hacía que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora. Llegamos a la casa y Bunny cargó todas las cajas de una sola vez. (Y dice que yo soy el presumido. ) Abrí la puerta y entramos. Llegamos a la habitación que sería mía, debo decir que era hermosa, estaba pintada de color azul, con muchas decoraciones de copos de nieves. El lugar era muy grande, incluso había un sillón.

''Es hermosa. '' dije muy emocionado y felíz.

''Me alegra que te guste, pero.. ¿que te parece si empezamos a acomodar las cosas? '' yo asentí muy, pero muy emocionado por arreglar todo.

Comenzamos a desempacar todo lo que había. Mientras Bunny colocaba algunos libros y figuritas en un estante que había hecho a mano en madera, yo doblaba y enganchaba mi ropa, algo muy aburrido, normalmente. Pero por alguna extraña razón me pareció divertido, no crean que soy desorganizado, al menos no en mi habitación. Vi la coqueta un poco vacía, así que decidí hacer un jarrón alto en forma de gota y una rosa, ambos de hielo. Sonreí complacido al ver como había quedado.

Jack se encontraba muy entusiasmado, no había querido coger ni un solo descanso. Yo no podía sentirme mejor. Veía como Jack acomodaba las cosas con una precisión extraña en él. En algún momento mis ojos solo se fijaron en su cintura y su trasero. La forma en la que se movía, todo me parecía demasiado sensual para ignorarlo. Me obligué a continuar con mi trabajo y después de unas horas todo estaba en su lugar.

''Al fín. '' dije contento de haber terminado.

''Solo falta una cosa más. '' miré a Bunny confundido ante sus palabras. ''Ven. '' me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentarme en el sillón, a mi lado se sentó él. ''¿Ves ese botón en esa mesita de noche que esta cerca de la otra esquina del sillón? '' yo asentí. ''Presionalo. ''

Me levanté del asiento y di algunos pasos hasta llegar a la mesita, presione el botón como Bunny me dijo. La luz de la habitación se apagó, pero inmediatamente fue remplazada por unos rayos de colores, me voltee y vi algo que jamás había visto. La pared que quedaba frente al sillón, estaba viva, osea no viva lo que se dice viva, pero por ella corrían muchas luces de colores. Todas formando distintas figuras, desde un simple círculo, hasta una compleja rosa. Todo era hermoso. Mi corazón sentía que no cabía en mi cuerpo, quería salirse de la emoción. Una gran sonrisa se creó en mi rostro, miré a Bunny que solo me miraba con mucha felicidad, definitivamente era muy felíz con él. Me senté en el sillón y me puse a disfrutar de los diseños.

Jack se veía feliz y sorprendido. Todo mi esfuerzo para lograr que aquella estúpida pared caprichosa brillara, habían valido la pena. Ver a Jack sonreír como el niño pequeño que era me hacía sentir el espíritu más afortunado del mundo. Carcajadas llegaron como música a mis oídos y una ligera sonrisa se hizo en mis labios, adoraba escuchar a Jack reír. Realmente lo amaba, incluso más que a mi vida. Jack formaba un papel muy importante en mi vida. Miré al suelo pensando en lo que había pasado, ahora Jack vivía conmigo, eso hacía nuestra relación más formal. Pero había una pregunta que siempre rondaba en mi cabeza. ¿Alguna vez estaría preparado para pasar a algo más intimo? ¿Sentirá el mismo calor que siento cuando estoy cerca de él? ¿Estará dispuesto a acostarse conmigo? A pesar de que esas preguntas me abrumaban, en estos momento era sumamente felíz.

Una silueta se asomó por la ventana, vio a ambos amantes, eran tan lindo, pero ¿que pasaba? La silueta sonrió cerró sus ojos verdes y al abrirlos eran rojos, se alejó lentamente de la ventana, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Las coloridas imágenes cesaron y las luces se encendieron, aparentemente el show había acabado. Miré a Bunny y noté que estaba mirando algún punto perdido del suelo, igual de perdido que él en sus pensamientos. Se veia adorable, las orejas cayendo hacia delante, esa sonrisa boba en sus labios, sus tatuajes negros en su cuerpo y sus bigotitos. Bunny no había notado que todo había acabado así que gatié hasta él y lo besé. Al principio pareció confundido, pero después correspondió mi beso y abrazó mi cintura. Sentía mucha calor, mucha calor, pero estaba lejos de ser molesta. Abracé su cuello para profundizar el beso. Lentamente Bunny me fue acostando en el sillón, en uno de los movimientos terminó tirando unos libros que habían sobre la mesa de noche. Se acomodo sobre mi y me beso con más pasión. Ese beso envió ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Por MIM, eso se sentía tan bien. Sentí un mordisco en mi cuello y no pude evitar gemir y jadear de la sorpresa.

''Bu.. nny, es... espe... ra. '' dije entre gemidos.

Le quité la sudadera a Jack y la tiré hacia la coqueta, escuché como algo se rompió, pero no me importó. Estaba muy excitado y tener a Jack debajo de mí no ayudaba, solo aumentaba mis deseos de poseerlo. Lo miré detenidamente, su pecho perlado, ninguna imperfección. Besé a Jack hasta llegar a la clavícula y la mordí ligeramente.

''Espe... espera, Bu... bunn.. bunny. '' escuché como Jack suspiraba, y no me pensaba detener.

Todo el cuerpo de Jack se estremecía ante cada caricia mía. Besé su cuello hasta dejar una marca morada, haciendo que saliera un gemido de dolor y placer. Pase mi mano sobre los pantalones de Jack, sintiendo su mini erección. Me sentía perfecto, tenia el segundo espíritu más codiciado bajo mi cuerpo, listo para ser solo mío. Los gemidos que soltaba Jack me volvían loco, y me excitaban mucho más de lo que estaba. Mire lo que le quedaba de ropa a Jack, sus pantalones, y una onda de ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sentía como Bunny me comía con la mirada. Me sonrojé hasta mas no poder. La emoción, la exitación, las ansias y los nervios me estaban matando. Todo lo que hacía Bunny era delicioso y hacía vibrar cada fibra de mí, pero yo no sabia que hacer. Esta sería mi primera vez y Bunny se veía que era muy experimentado, eso en parte me hizo sentir mal e inseguro. Senti la lengua de Bunny jugar por todo mi cuerpo y eso me recordó algo, Bunny ahora era mío, y eso es lo que importaba.

Pasaba mi lengua por cada curva, linea, espacio y hueco del cuerpo de Jack. Lamí sus pezones recibiendo un gemido de placer. Le baje los pantalones, dejándolo expuesto y con un notable sonrojo. Jack estaba muy excitado y su miembro caía sobre su ombligo. Era hermoso. Si bien Jack no tenia un cuerpo de adulto, era un adolescente muy bien desarrollado. Sus ojos azules me miraban expectantes. Su cuerpo receptivo, a la espera de lo que yo quiera hacerle. Las gotas de sudor bajando por su cuerpo, eran pocas comparadas con las que pronto comenzarían a bajar. Admiré a Jack, por que eso era una de las cosas que más me encantaba hacer, admirar lo que era mío.

Cuando Bunny me quito los pantalones , supe que no se detendría, aunque no es como si quisiera que lo hiciera, realmente estaba muy emocionado y nervioso por lo que iba a pasar. Yo gemía ante cada toque, Bunny estaba jugando conmigo, tomándose su tiempo para tocarme. Estaba jugando de una manera cruel y lenta. Continuo tocandome de esa manera durante un largo rato, para luego empezar a masturbarme. Mi respiración se disparó hasta las nubes y mis gemidos eran incontrolables.

El rostro de Jack llamaba por completo mi atención, sus gestos me volvían brutalmente loco, eran gestos que solo yó veria. Lo besé tiernamente y baje mi boca hasta su miembro, empecé a lamerlo, besarlo y saborearlo. Lo tome completamente en mi boca y me dediqué a darle placer oral. Las manos de Jack llegaron casi al instante a mi cabeza y las pasaba desesperadamente. Yo sonreí sin sacarlo de mi boca. Fui haciendo movimientos mas rápidos y bruscos. Los jadeos y gemidos de Jack inundaban la habitación.

''Bu... nny me ve... n.. g.. o. '' dijo Jack con voz entrecortada, yo me quedé quieto, recibiendo su semilla completamente en mi boca y tragandola.

Besé a Jack suavemente y metí un dedo en su entrada. Un quejido salio de su boca, susurre pequeños sonidos tratando de calmarlo. Lamí su cuello y empecé a mover mi dedo dentro de él. La respiración de Jack era irregular y podía ver lo tenso que estaba. Metí un segundo dedo y se tensó por completo, comencé a masturbarlo para que se relajara. Escuché los gemidos de Jack, mi deseo era demasiado y mi cordura estaba llegando al límite. Introduje el tercer dedo y los moví dentro de Jack con desesperación.

''Bun... ny, en.. tr..a yá. '' supliqué, ya no podía más, lo quería dentro de mí. La excitación que sentía era demasiada.

Repentinamente en la habitación había un humo rojo, ninguno de los dos amantes lo vieron.

Seguí expandiendo la entrada de Jack hasta que lo creí necesario, no quería asustarlo o lastimarlo, era su primera vez. Levante las piernas de Jack y las puse sobre mis hombros. Jack se sobresaltó al sentir mi erección rozar su entrada. Entré suavemente en él, hasta estar completamente dentro. Escuché un quejido de dolor y me detuve para que se acostumbrara. Estuvimos así unos minutos, hasta que Jack comenzó a moverse, dándome la señal que esperaba para moverme, empece con suaves embestidas.

''Bu... nny m...aaaaa... más. '' la forma en la que Jack susurró aquellas palabras, con esa voz tan sensual. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que empezara a embestirlo más rápido. ''Aaaaaa. Bu... Bunny. Aaaaaah. ''

''Eres tannnnn estrecho. '' me acerqué a él para besar sus carnosos, pálidos y a la vez rosados labios.

Bunny me embestía cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Pasaba una de sus manos por mis piernas y con la otra me sujetaba el hombro. Cada vez iba más profundo y salvaje. Me dolía un poco, pero me gustaba mucho más, y no pensaba quejarme. Bajé mis piernas de los hombros de Bunny y las puse alrededor de su cintura. Abracé su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente, Bunny subió la velocidad de manera radical.

''¡Bunnyyyyyy! Aaaaaaah. M... ven... me veng... Aaaaah. Me voy a... '' gritaba, gemía y jadiaba, pero los movimientos de Bunny no me permitían hacer nada más por mucho tiempo.

''Yo también. ''

Mi vista se nubló, grité el nombre de Bunny y escuché como el gritaba el mío, ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

Caí rendido sobre Jack, me quedé así unos minutos hasta recuperar el aire. Salí de él con cuidado, me acosté a su lado y lo acomode en mi pecho. Le sonreí a Jack y él me respondió con su hermosa sonrisa, todo había salido más que bien. Vi como Jack se iba quedando dormido y reí cansadamente, él siempre decía que el sonido de mi corazón lo hacía dormir, y debo decir que hasta ahora no tengo pruebas de lo contrario. Le dí un suave beso en los labios y quedé dormido.

Un rayo de luz me dio en los ojos y comencé a despertar. Bunny estaba totalmente dormido, así que decidí preparar el desayuno. Vaya sorpresa me llevé, el cuarto estaba todo cubierto de nieve y de escombros de cosas que habían perdido su nombre. Me avergoncé al pensar que yo había hecho eso mientras lo hacíamos. Olvidé por unos momentos eso, igual no había mucho que hacer, y me fui a hacer el desayuno. Termine de preparar la mesa y fui a despertar a Bunny.

''Oye canguro, despierta. ''

Abracé las caderas de Jack y lo empuje, quedando yo sobre él. Estaba sonrojado, lo besé y sonreí.

''Buenos días. ¿Como amanecistes? '' dije aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro. Escuché el estómago de Jack rugir y me reí.

''Vamos a desayunar. '' la voz de Jack se oía hermosa en la mañana. Me levanté y levanté a Jack. Le di otro suave beso, y entonces me dí cuenta del desastre que había en el cuarto.

''¿Que pasó? '' pregunté confundido al ver todo ese desastre.

''Bueno yo... fue anoche, mientrassss... '' el azul en las mejillas de Jack no podía ser más intenso.

''Jajajajajaja. Okey, ya entendí. '' Jack estaba muy avergonzado, eso para mí era sumamente atractivo. Lo besé, pero esta vez fué apasionadamente. ''Te acabas de mudar y ya hiciste desastre. ''

''No fue mi culpa. '' se quejó.

Le dí un beso y nos fuimos a desayunar. Todo pasó entre risas y algunos insultos hechos con cariño. Después de tanta risa y tonterías, decidímos ver que podíamos hacer con la habitación de Jack. Estaba hecha un desastre, definitivamente no volvería a ser un cuarto en mucho tiempo, y después de lo que pasó anoche, no quiero que Jack duerma aquí, mejor lo haré una sala de estar.

''¿Tiene arreglo? ''

''Sí, pero no para ser tu cuarto. '' le contesté.

''¿Entonces tendré que volver a mudarme al polo? ''

''NO. Te mudaras a mi cuarto. '' la expresión de Jack era de felicidad, por consiguiente la mía igual.

Es verdad que esta mudanza no había terminado como esperaba. El desastre que había en este cuarto era innombrable. No tengo idea de como las paredes siguen de pie, es más no tengo idea de como no la sentimos. Pero si lo que hizo que Jack hiciera esta tormenta fue lo que hicimos anoche, entonces que mi madriguera se prepare para una era glaciar. Esto tenia que agradecérselo solo a una persona, miré por la ventana y la ví, una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos y piel pálida tenia una sonrisa orgullosa. La miré con agradecimiento, gracias a ella Jack y yo nos convertimos en uno, anoche al fin dejamos de ser dos , todo gracias a ella... Lujuria. Definitivamente esta mudanza fue la más desastrozamente placentera de la historia.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias y lamento la tardanza, me dio el Chikungunya. Es horrible, el que le haya psasdo me entiende, el que no pues se lo digo, es fatal. No podía ni escribir, te duelen todas las articulaciones. Y la fiebre es casi fatal, todavía puedo freír un huevo en mi cabeza, pero no podia seguir fallandoles. Asi que aquí esta el capitulo,espero les haya gustado. <strong>Angeli Caduti<strong> me ayudo a hacerlo, no es de mi entera autoría, yo solo añadí algunas cosas. **Recuerden dejar reviews.** Perdonen algún error, pero esto lo subí a escondidas, mi mama no me deja coger la compu.


	17. Zombie y Drácula

Pido disculpas eternas, sé que no tengo perdón, pero la realidad es que las clases me tienen gastada, supermega agotada. Gracias por el eterno compromise con esta historia, no sé como agradecérselos, espero que actualizando un poco más rápido sea suficiente paga. Gracias a todos.

**Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia, gracias por leer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie y Drácula:<strong>

**Zombie**, ese ser muerto, pero no del todo. A pesar de que su aspecto de vivo sigue intacto, no lo está. Es un muerto viviente, eso es lo que és. Un cuerpo en descompocisión que se mueve. Un cuerpo que ya no tiene razonamiento, que las únicas neuronas que le quedan son aquellas que manipulan los instintos animales. Aquellas que se encargan de que sacie su hambre, eso lo consiguen con los cinco sentidos; la audición, la visión, el tacto, el olfato y, bueno con el gusto solo comen. Eso es lo que es un zombie, y de eso me voy a disfrazar este Halloween. Desgraciadamente.

**Drácula**, ese vampiro del que todos hablan. Es el vampiro más conocido alrededor del mundo. Hablamos de nada más y nada menos que del rey de los vampiros, grandioso y temido Drácula. Un ser mortal que se convirtio en un inmortal por la mordida de un murciélago. Es el primer ser humano convertido en vampiro, eso lo hace el rey de estos mismos. Los vampiros tienen fuerzas sobre naturales, todos destacan almenos en una habilidad, pero Drácula destaca en todas y si hay alguna que le falte, los años de experiencia lo compensan. Eso es lo que es Drácula, y de eso me voy a disfrazar este Halloween.

Llevaba horas preparandome y lo que me faltaba era practicamente nada. Era Halloween y pues como todos saben es un día para pasarla bien, asustar a algunas personas y pedir dulce o truco. Pero mi idea de una fiesta de Halloween no incluía muchas personas, y las que incluían no quisieron venir. Norte no celebra Halloween. (Viejo aguafiestas. ) Tooth tiene mucho trabajo, al igual que Sandy y Pitch, esos los entiendo. ¡Pero al menos hubiesen venido 5 minutos! ¿Que si estaba molesto? Puede que un poco, pero no importa. El que no se pudo negar fue Bunny.

¡Maldita fiesta de Halloween! A mala hora a Jack se le ocurrio que era buena idea celebrarlo, nunca la celebro, jamás, pero a cierto espíritu del invierno que vive conmigo se le ocurrio que sería divertido. Ninguno de los demás quiso venir, pero claro que yo no tuve esa opción. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Lo siento mucho Jack pero no puedo... ir? ¡¿Que calse de excusa seria esa?! Ya dá igual, lo único que me tiene emocionado es ver de que se disfrazó Jack. (Solo espero que no haya sido de zombie. )

Me miro cuidadosemente frente al espejo. Perfecto. Mi cabello pintado de negro hace que mi blanca piel resalte. Los colmillos que sobre salen de mis labios se ven geniales. La ropa antigua por alguna razón me gusta más que la moderna. La capa roja y negra da un aire de peligro. Por supuesto no podemos olvidar que la camisa y el pantalón definen que es el rey de los vampiros, que proviene de la realeza. Los zapatos, olvidenlos nunca me los pondré. Jamás he usado zapatos y jamas lo haré.

No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo, todo porque quiere celebrar por primera vez Halloween. Desgraciadamente no soy capáz de negarle algo que puedo ofrecerle. Gracias a mi incapacidad de negarle lo que tanto deseaba es que me encuentro ahora así; en mi cuarto vistiendome para celebrar esa estúpida fiesta. En los toques finales, en esas me encuentro. Ahora mismo lo que estoy haciendo es añadiendo los cortes falsos en mi piel. Me miro por última vez en el espejo. Estoy listo, eso creo. Inseguro y sin más remedio salgo de la habitación.

Al salir de mi cuarto todo estaba oscuro. Eso realmente me sorprendió mucho, juro haber dejado las luces encendidas antes de entrar a mi cuarto. (Tal vez Jack las apagó.)

''¿Bunny? '' la voz de Jack me sorprendio un poco, se oía lejos y un poco asustada, eso inmediatamente me puso alerta.

''Jack, ¿que pasa? '' repentinamente una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, me giré bruscamente y apunté con mi boomerang.

''Calma, soy yo. '' me calmé al ver que, efecto, era Jack. ''¿Porque apagastes la luz? '' la confución en mi rostro fue totalmente notable incluson en la oscuridad.

''Jack, dejate de juegos. Yo acabo de salir de mi habitación y la luz ya estaba apagada. '' le dije serio. ( Que ni se crea que me va a asustar con esta tontería del Halloween. )

''Bunny, yo no la apagué, lo juro. '' la seriedad en la voz de Jack no dejo cabida a la duda.

Antes de poder pensar ó decir algo se escuchó un estruendoso ruido, tal y como suena un cristal al quebrarse. Mis orejas se irguieron en toda su extesión, se movían frenéticamente tratando de localizar de donde venía aquel sonido, pero me era imposible. Repentinamente una gran diversidad de ruidos comenzaron a escucharse por la madriguera. Eso sinceramente me puso nervioso, trataba de distinguir algún sonido de los que escuchaba, pero jamás había escuchado aquella clase de sonidos, parecían... almas. Eso es lo que parecían, almas en pena o sufrimiento.

Al escuchar aquellos sonidos me asusté mucho, no sé como Bunny le hacía para estar tan tranquilo, pero yo me estaba muriendo del miedo. Aquellos sonidos eran espantosos, no sé de donde eran ni porque los estabamos escuchando, pero realmente no me interesaba averiguarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho me abracé de Bunny haciendo quen se sobresaltaran un poco, pero aún así no se movio de su posición, ni mucho menos cambio su postura tan segura. Repentinamente giré mi rostro para ver que sucedía fuera, lo que ví por la ventana me puso más nervioso de lo que estaba. Un para de ojos rojos se encontraban mirando hacia Bunny intensamente, y él ni enterado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentía una respiración en mi cuello, pero me negaba a girarme, no tenia intenciones de ver que era eso que tenia tan cerca de mí. Lo único que vino a mi mente fue aferrarme fuertemente a Bunny, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Bunny me lanzó contra la pared bruscamente.

Miedo, eso es lo que sentí. Miedo a que pasara lo que ya había pasado una vez. Terror, desesperación y un mal presentimiento, eso era lo que se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Lancé a Jack al ver lo que había en la ventana, no me importó la fuerza con que lo hice, solo quería que esos ojos rojos no lo vieran, pero creo que fue demasiado tarde. Un aullido lobuno inundó el silencio que se había provocado, y ahí lo supe... el juego había comenzado. Tomé a Jack rápidamente del suelo y lo llevé a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro e inmediatamente me dí cuenta de una cosa... no estaba armado.

Veía a Bunny moverse como loco. Se puso su usual conjunto de batalla, eso no me gustó, pero me asustó más ver como Bunny movía una alfombra y dejaba expuesta lo que parecía ser una puerta. Bunny nunca me había mostrado esa puerta, de hecho no me dejaba mover nunca la alfombra, ahora veo porque; pero si ahora me la está mostrando eso significa que está pasando algo malo. Sin decirme nada ma agarró por el brazo y me hizo entrar en ella, casi haciendome caer. Habían unas escaleras. Al llegar al final pude ver lo que había... era un arsenal. Y no me refiero a un arsenal de armas comunes, si no de boomerangs, huevos bombas, dagas, arcos y flechas. Todo lo que se pudieran imaginar. Por unos momentos olvidé la sensación de que había peligro cerca, en ese lugar me sentí seguro.

''LO MATARÉ, YA LO VERÁS. TE MATARÉ, TÚ PAGARÁS TAMBIÉN. '' esas palabras susurradas con tanto odio y maldad. Eran palabras cortantes, hachas con un sólo propósito, darle a entender a su víctima su misión. ''ACABARÉ CONTIGO. PAGARÁS POR LO QUE ME PASÓ. TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE. TÚ. TÚ. TÚ. TÚ... '' la voz se oía como un eco.

''Bunny, ¿que es lo que está pasando? '' pero él solo se limitó a seguir en lo suyo. ''Bunny te estoy hablando. '' pero nada, solo me ignoró. ''¡BUNNY! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?! ''

''¡YA CÁLLATE JACK! ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! '' grité desesperado, estaba asustado, lo entendía, pero yo también lo estaba. Lo ví retroceder adolorido por mis palabras, bajé mi mirada y seguí trabajando. Necesitaba mantenerlo enojado, al menos hasta antes de partir.

Los minutos pasaron y yo ya me encontraba listo. Estaba totalmente equipado, solo me faltaba cambiar mis boomerangs. Fui hasta el estante en el que se encontraban y tomé unos que estaban en la parte más alta. Eran unos boomerangs un poco más grandes que los que usualmente tengo. ¿Esa es la única diferencia? NO. Está hecho de cuarzo sacado del estanque de aguas benditas, pintado de verde por la escencia del árbol de la victoria, afilado por la misma muerte y dirigído por la esperanza. Ahora sí estaba listo. Me acerqué a Jacky lo abracé.

''¿Bunny? ¿Que pasa? '' preguntó confundido.

''Quédate aquí. No salgas, sin importar lo que pase, ¿entendistes? ''

''¿Bunny, que vas a hacer? '' quería mentirle,pero la verdad es que no podía, no sabía que iba a suceder.

''Voy a acabar con esto. '' la seriedad en las palabras de Bunny me erizaron la piel, sonaba sombrío, decidido, y peligroso.

''Bien, te acompaño. ''

''NO. Tú te quedas aquí. '' le dije y antes de que pudiera replicar lo besé. No quería que saliera, de ninguna manera, mantenerlo a salvo era mi prioridad e iba a cumplir con ella.

''No importa cuantas veces me beses, iré contigo. Es eso o te congelo y salgo solo. '' advirtió.

Subí las escaleras sin decir nada, sabía que Jack se encontraba tras de mí, sabía que vendría, y sabía que no podía hacer nada. Jack era terco y muy orgulloso, casi tanto como yo. Por eso mismo sabía que sin importar que pasara él vendría. Al llegar a la puerta la levanté con cuidado, no quería llamar en ningún momento la atención. Salí seguido de Jack.

''Prometeme que seguiras las órdenes que te dé, sin exepción de ninguna, o te encierro ahora mismo en el arsenal. '' le dije mirándolo seriamente, no estaba muy seguro, pero al final accedió. ''Y no te alejes de mí. ''

''Esta bien. ''

Caminamos silenciosamente por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal, todo hasta el momento iba bien, sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Habían tres opciones para vivir; la primera y mi favorita, matar el maldito. La segunda, jugar sus juegos y tratar de sobre vivir huyéndole. La tercera y la que nunca ha sido una opción para mí, ofrecer una vida como muestra de paz. ¿Como lo sé? Digamos que en algún momento nuestras historias se vieron unidas. Afuera el ambiente era tenso y lújubre. Si no conociera mi hogar diría que alguien le hizo algo, pero sé que a mi madriguera también le gusta jugar juegos. Al dejar la puerta tras nosotros la puerta de las casa se cerró.

''QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO. '' su voz tenebrosa se hijo escuchar por todo el lugar, mucho más tenebrosa que la de Pitch Black.

''Bunny, ¿que es eso? '' Jack señaló entre los árboles una multitud de ojos rojos.

''Corre. '' me miró sin comprender lo que había dicho. Escuché un aullido, iba a atacar. ''¡CORRE JACK! ¡CORRE! ''

Una manada de lobos comenzó a perseguirnos, los gruñidos eran prueba de ello. Los sentíamos sumamente cerca, y lo estaban. Eran muy rápidos, y nosotros estabamos asustados. Jack miraba hacia atrás muchas veces, eso no lo ayudaba, solo lo ponía más nervioso. Desgraciadamente por más que se lo dijera no me hacía caso. En la madriguera empezó a hacer más frío de lo normal. Jack se estaba descontrolando. Lo tomé por la mano y lo cargué en mi espalda, era más peso, pero así podría correr al máximo. Correr, brincar y esquivar, eso era lo que se encontraba en mi mente en estos momentos. No podía fallar, un descuido y seríamos devorados por esos malditos lobos. Un golpe se acercó por mi derecha, haciendome caer. Me levanté y me puse en posición de ataque, Jack ya se encontraba parado a mi lado.

''E. Aster Bunnymund. '' unos ojos blancos era lo único que se podía diferenciar entre tanta oscuridad. Eso y su tétrica voz.

''Baltasar. '' la voz de Bunny cambió radicálmente, no se oía como en los otros encuentros peligrosos. Se oía seca, llena de odio, crueldad y dolor. Bastante dolor, pero ¿por que?

''¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, amigo? '' sus palabras me desconcertaron.

''Tú y yo no somos amigos. '' la voz cortante de Bunny hizo que me sobresaltara.

''Tienes razón. '' bajó la cabeja y eso me confundió, fui a dar un paso hacia delante, pero Bunny me detuvo.

Lo vi levantar su rostro ahora destapado, y lo que ví me dio mucho miedo. Carne podrida, gusanos saliendo de entre las pieles, sangre seca y negra, un líquido viscoso entre verde y amarillento escapaba de sus ojos. Sus dientes torcidos y podridos, lo más asqueroso que he visto. Sentía como el vómitos quería subir por mi garganta, mis entrañas se revolcaban por el asco. El olor fétido proveniente de su cuerpo ahora era mucho más percivido. Su naríz despellejada y callendose a pedazos.

''¿Que sucede, Jack Frost? ¿Te da asco? Pues ve esto. '' abrió su boca completamente y salieron entrañas de esta. No pude aguantarlo más y vomité. Cantidad de vómito salía de mí y no podía detenerla.

''¡BASTA! ''

''¿Por que? Dame una razón Aster. '' ví como se acercaba a Jack y me interpuse en su camino.

''Ni lo sueñes Baltasar, aléjate de él. ''

''¿O que? '' preguntó arqueando una ceja.

''Juro que acabaré contigo. ''

''¿Otra vez? ''

''No. Esta vez para siempre. '' saqué mis boomerangs y lo ataqué.

Repentinamente deje de vomitar, aún sentía el asco de haber visto aquello, pero ya no sentía deseos de vomitar. Tomé bocanadas de aire, casi me asfixiaba con mi propio vómito. Me sentía mareado, me lleve una mano al estómago, sentía un incómodo vacío en mi interior. Miré a mi derecha y ví a Bunny peleando. Trate de levantarme, pero solo conseguí volver a caer. Respiré varias veces antes de lograrlo. Corrí hasta llegar donde se encontraba Bunny, pero al llegar ví como desaparecía.

Corrí hasta Jack, una enorme pared se levantó frente a mí impidiendome el paso. Trate de gritarle, pero no me escuchaba. Era como si no me viera. En esos momentos recordé que me encontraba en medio de un batalla, al girarme reciví un golpe en la cabeza. Me sentí aturdido, pero me negué a caer. Lancé uno de mis boomerangs a su rostro e inmediatamente el otro a su cuerpo. Se escuhó un grito de dolor y yo no pude mas que sonreír. Le había dado en el abdomen. Frío, mucho frío, eso es lo que hacía en el lugar.

''Creo que mis lobos han hecho su trabajo muy bien. '' dijo Baltasar satisfecho.

''¿Que es lo que hicistes? '' pregunté asustado.

''Tu hermoso novio cree que tú estás muerto. ¿Que hará ahora que cree que estás muerto? ¿Buscará calor en otros brazos? Ahora que lo veo bien, sí es muy atractivo. Talvez le deje un puesto seguro en mi clan... puede ser mi juguete cuando me sienta solo. Él me podrá dar la inmortalidad y ofrecerme los cuerpos de los que se alimente. Me pregunto... ¿Que tan bien le has enseñado a satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre? ''

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para hacer mi sangre hervir de ira. Sin pensarlo me lancé sobre él. Dí una vuelta en el aire y cualdo iba callendo tiré mis boomerangs, pero no para darle, atravezaron su túnica y la clavaron al suelo, inmovilizándolo en el acto. Lo único que hice fue un brusco y certero movimiento. Eso fue más que sufiiciente para acabar con él.

(No. No. NO. Bunny no puede estar muerto. ¿Porque? ¿Porque pierdo lo único que tengo, lo único que me queda, lo único que amo? No es justo. ) Abrazo mis rodillas y las pego a mi pecho. Me quedo allí, sentado en el suelo, llorando. No tengo más que hacer. No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Se suponía que esto no debia pasar. Hoy iba a ser un día en el que disfrutaríamos juntos, un día de trucos y diversión. No de sufrimiento, no de dolor. Y eso es justo lo que recivo, dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Siempre tenemos que sufrir de esta manera? ¿Porque las cosas no pueden salir como uno las planea? ¿Por que?

''¡Jack! '' esucho la voz de Bunny y levanto mi rostro con esperanza, pero así mismo la bajo, no es posible, a mí solo me pasan cosas malas, nunca buenas. ''¡Jack! '' lágrimas corren por mis mejillas al escuchar su voz, era tan hermosa. Una voz grave y hasta ruda algunas veces, pero también podía ser dulce y compasiva. ''Jack. ''

La voz se escuchó demasiado cerca y tuve que levantar mi rostro. Al verlo retrocedí sin pensarlo. Estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y cosas innombrables. Dió otro paso hacia mí y retocedí aún más.

''Si te acercas, no respondo. ''

''Jack soy yo cariño. '' le dije con voz suave.

''No, tú eres un zombie, Bunny ya está muerto. Lárgate. '' gritaba asustado, y no lo culpaba, con el maquillaje que me había puesto anteriormente y ahora la sangre real, eso era lo que parecía un zombie.

''Tú pareces un vampiro. '' y era cierto, con todo lo que habia pasado no me había fijado en eso. Realmente parecía un maldito vampiro. Ahora entiendo las palabras de Baltasar **'Él me podrá dar la inmortalidad y ofrecerme los cuerpos de los que se alimente. '** (Pobre imbécil, realmente creía que Jack era un vampiro. )

''Talvez si te muerdo vuelvas a ser tú. ''

''¿Qué? '' antes de poder comprenderlo que había dicho, Jack me estaba mordiendo el cuello. No pude evitar soltar un quejido, dolía. Sentía como mi sangre pasaba de mis venas al la boca de Jack, sentía como la saboreaba. Me soltó para mirarme y retrocedí un poco asustado. **No te asustes. **Eso es lo que pude leer de sus labios. Dolor, un horrible ardor se paseaba por mis entrañas y parecía estar buscando el lugar preciso para alojarse. Caí al suelo sin poder hacer más.

Veía a Bunny retorcerse de dolor, esa imagen no me agradaba, pero la sola idea de tenerlo eternamente conmigo era más que suficiente para dejarlo pasar. Su cuerpo se limpiaba de heridas, su pelaje cambiaba un poco de color, sus marcas de guerrero se volvieron más oscuras y sus ojos a cada momento se ponían más intensos. (HERMOSO. ) esa es la única palabra que podía acaparar mi cerebro en este instante. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de los gritos, las convulciones y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro podía ver más allá de todo eso, casi podía sentir la belleza del resultado final.

Luego de unos minutos el dolor cesó, me levanté. Me sentía nuevo, igual, pero a la vez nuevo, como si fuera alguien más.

''Vén, vamos a que te dés una ducha y luego te podrás admirar. '' esas palabras se escuchaban extrañas en la boca de Jack, pero la verdad es que me había gustado oirlas.

Llegamos a uno de los ríos que habían en mi madriguera. Jack entró conmigo y me ayudó a quitar toda la suciedad que estaba incrustrada en mi pelaje. No había hablado en todo ese tiempo, pero la verdad esque aún estaba en shock. Nopoda creer que Jack era realmente un vampiro, y no cualquiera sinó que era Drácula. No podía procesarlo era demasiada información. Sentí unos suaves labios posarse sobre los míos, no respondí el beso, pero al menos salí de mi shock.

''Bunny, ¿estas bien? '' la voz preocupada de Jack me llamó por completo la atención. ''Lamento haberte convertido en un vampiro, es solo que te quería conmigo. Sé que debes odiarme por eso, pero yo te amo. Lo juro. Te amo con toda mi alma. Lamento no ohebertelo dicho antes pero no sabía como reaccionarías y eso... eso me asustaba. Pensé que dejarías de amarme, y no me equivoqué. '' lágrimas corrían por su rostro callendo en las aguas del río como pequeñas gotas de hielo.

''Te amo Jack, no importa que clase de ser mitológico seas. Siempre te amaré.'' lo tomé por la cinturá y lo besé. Las manos de él se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello, mis dientes se encargaron de rastrillar sus delicados labios, y su lengua jugaba con la mía. Lo cargué y lo llevé hasta la casa, lo tiré sobre la cama y me puse sobre él. Mordí y besé su cuello. Lami sus labios y amasaba sus muslos, lo único que fluía de su boca eran gemidos y algunos gritos de un placentero dolor. Al girar mi rostro me ví en el espejo. Entonces me detuve.

''Ya cambiastes. '' dijo Jack.

''Yo no quiero ser así, no quiero ser... humano. '' así es, era un humano. Mi piel era color canela, mi cabello gricaseo y mis ojos verdes, era iguál de alto, pero ya no era un conejo, y eso no me gustaba. Repentinamente me sentí mareado. Escuché la voz de Jack gritar mi nombre asustado, eso fue lo último antes de caer en el abismo de las oscuridad.

La luz se filtró por la ventana, tapé mis ojos con la almohada ante el brillo de esta. Parpadee un par de veces antes de que mis ojos se acoplaran a la intensidad del sol. Me senté y me toqué la cabeza. Me dolía, sentía que quería estallar. Mire a mi lado y no encontré a Jack ahí, entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

''¿Todo bien Bunny? '' Jack se encontraba sin ropa, parado en el marco de la puerta, con esa mirada coqueta que solo él sabe dar.

''Sí. Creo. ¿No dormistes bien? '' pregunté al ver las ojera que tenía.

''Tu tampoco. '' señaló. Tome un espejo demano quehabía en mi mesa de noche y comprobé que era cierto, yo tampoco había dormido bien. Jack se sentó recostando su cabeza de mi hombro y abrazándome.

''Esto es tu culpa. '' lo acusé.

''No es cierto... '' lo miré directamente y creo que comprendió. ''Bueno talvéz un poco, pero.. ¿para que es Halloween? Para ver películas de terror, no es mi culpa que terminaramos teniendo pesadillas. '' hizo un puchero e infló sus mejillas hasta más no poder.

''Si es tu culpa. Soné que eras un vampiro y que me mordías. '' lo acusé.

''Yo soñe que tú era un zombie que me quería matar. ''

''Pues yo soñe que había un maldito sujeto llamado Baltazar que nos quería matar. '' dije un poco estresado.

''¡Pues ese mismo sujeto mando unos lobos que me convencieron de que estaba muerto! '' gritó.

''Aaah no grites. Tengo resaca. ''

''Yo también y me duele todo el cuerpo por tu culpa. '' dijo en voz baja cruzado de brazos.

''OK. Nota mental compartida. '' le dije a lo que él ma miró. ''Uno: no ver películas de misterio en Halloween. '' enumeré.

''Mejor nunca. ''

''Dos: no beber mientra vemos películas de misterio en Halloween. ''

''Anotado. '' Jack simuló el movimiento de un check mark.

''Tercero y último: no tener sexo desenfrenado cuando estamos ebrios. '' dije ese último riendome.

''Jajajaja. '' la risade Jack duró unos segundos antes de que el dolor de cabeza la opacara. ''Exelente idéa. ''

Así fue como pasamos la noche de Halloween. En la casa, viendo películas de terror,bebiendo y teniendo sexo. Si lo piensas no suna mal, a menos que te pase lo que a nosotros, que tengas una pesadilla compartida. Creeme, no es divertido pasar por algo como eso, menos si tu vida pende de ello, o si piensas eso. Ni modo, eso ue lo que termianos soñando, yo era un zombie y Jack era el Conde Drácula. Aunque al inal me convirtió en su dicípulo... creo, da igual. Mi recomendación, no cometan esta estupidez.

''Te amo mi fuerte zombie. ''

''Y yo a usted, amo Drácula. ''

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, esto lo hice pensando un poco pensando en Halloween, pero la verdad es que estube muy tarde para eso. Espero les haya gustado, porfavor dejen reviews. El lemmon tuvo poco amor así que no sé si hare otro, ustedes me dicen.<p> 


	18. Pascua e Invierno

Pido disculpas porque realmente no he podido actualizar tan pronto como desearía, tengo varios capítulos hechos, pero la realidad es que escribo en micasa y los publico desde la casa de mi abuela, lamentablemente no he podido ir mucho a la casa de mi abuela y eso me imposibilita actualizar.

**Aclaratoria: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solamente la historia. Disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Pascua e Invierno:<strong>

**Pascua**, es ese momento hermoso en el que todo vuelve a florecer. Donde la vida da inicio nuevamente. Se celebra en muchos lugares y de distintas formas. Pascua significa libertad, nueva vida, y lo más importante, esperanza. Esa palabra abarca todo el significado de las pascuas. Es lo más hermoso que se ha inventado nunca, y para mí es un honor ser el portador de tal virtud. Para mi el repartir esperanza es primordial, esa es la razón de que me tome tan enserio mi trabajo, eso es lo que le quiero explicar a Jack.

**Invierno**, es el momento más importante de mi vida, para mí el invierno es primordial. Invierno significa diversión, felicidad, creatividad y unión. Así es, todo eso y mucho más significa el invierno. Muchas personas creen que el invierno no tiene mucha importancia, que solo es un momento en el que las personas sufren, pero ¡hey! eso no es cierto. Para mí es una diversión ser el que lleva el invierno a sus hogares. Invierno significa mucho más que una temporada de cruel frío, eso es lo que quiero que Bunny entienda.

Me levanto y lo primero que veo es que Jack no se encuentra en la cama, algo confundido voy en busca de la tormenta invernal con la que vivo. Lo busco por toda la casa y no lo consigo. Decido que es mejor salpicarme la cara, lavarme los dientes y después buscarlo. Entro al baño y lo primero que veo es que en la pared hay una nota, pero no de las que se pegan, si no de las que escribes en toda la pared para que la otra persona la vea. Giro los ojos me lavo la cara y la boca, y ahora le presto atención a la nota. Que gigantemente dice:

**MIRA EL CALENDARIO. XD**

Oh no. No. No. No. No puede ser. Salgo corriendo del baño y entro nuevamente a la habitación, donde reviso el calendario que, para gracia de Jack e irritación mía decía:** Oh si. Si. Si. Si. Si puede ser. **A veces odio que me conozca tanto. ¿Por que tan importante el calendario hoy? Simple, hoy es el día en que le voy a explicar a Jack lo que es la Pascua, y eso no será nada fácil. No es que no confíe en en la capacidad de entendimiento de Jack, es solo que el trabajo de Jack es solo diversión. No hay nada de complicado en eso, en el trabajo que hace Jack lo único que tiene que hacer es mantener la diversión en los corazones de los niños. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser hacer que los niños se diviertan?

Me aseguro de arreglarme apropiadamente, hoy el día va a ser largo y no quiero olvidar ninguno de mis utensilios, no es que los necesite todos, de hecho solo utilizo tres,pero estoy seguro de que Jack los necesitará todos. Salgo de la casa, justo en la entrada me encuentro a Jack, sonriente y hermoso, como siempre. Camino sin decirle palabra, solo le doy un delicado beso en los labios y continúo con mi camino. Sé que se debe estar riendo por dentro, sabe que estoy estresado, para mí es importante que Jack entienda la importancia de la esperanza, además de que me emociona el hecho de compartir mi profesión con alguien más.

''¿Molesto Bunny? '' preguntó Jack un poco cohibido.

''No. ¿Porque lo estaría? '' pregunte confuso.

''No lo sé, tal vez no quieres que yo aprenda sobre tu trabajo, tal vez lo consideras demasiado personal como para enseñarmelo. '' dijo mirando al suelo. ''No lo sé. ¿Te molesta o nó? ''

''No hay nada que me moleste más que el hecho de que tú creas que todo lo que haces me molesta. '' le dije con los brazos cruzados. ''¿Acaso yo te hago pensar que no eres lo suficientemente especial? ''

''No es eso Bunny. Olvida lo que dije, solo fue un tonto pensamiento. '' dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

''Bien, ven. Hoy voy a mostrarte el significado de la Pascua. ''

Caminamos hasta llegar al jardín de flores. Siempre era tan hermoso, no sé como Bunny lo hace, pero de que hace el mundo mejor, lo hace. Hace del mundo un lugar más colorido, más hermoso, mucho mejor. La emoción al ver como los pequeños óvalos blancos salen de sus florecitas para caer delicadamente y luego estirar sus pequeñas y fuertes patitas, listos para repartir felicidad. Siento como mi corazón crece hasta más no poder. ¿Como es que algo tan sencillo lleva al mundo algo tan complicado? Veo como Bunny se acomoda en el suelo, hasta ese momento no me había fijado de las bolsas que cargaba. Curioso me acerqué. En las bolsas habían pinturas, pinceles y decoraciones de pegatina. Veo fijamente cada uno de los materiales. Nunca habia visto tantos colores, el arco iris debe sentirse un poco triste en estos momentos. Realmente hay mucha belleza en la madriguera de Bunny, lo único que no me agrada mucho es el hecho de la presión que este trabajo conlleva y el que no le guste casi salir de la madriguera, él casi es esclavo de su trabajo, eso claro si no amara lo que hace.

Veo como Jack sonríe ante todo lo que vé, eso es una de las cosas que más amo de él. Su inocencia, la forma en la que fácilmente se emociona, la forma en la que vé magia en todo. Él vé un mundo mucho mas colorido que los demás. Extiendo mi mano hacia él en señal de que se siente a mi lado. Le doy una de mis pequeñas creaciones, algo sencillo, solo para que e deje llevar. Él lo toma cuidadosamente, como si se fuesen a romper tan fácilmente. Le doy uno en blanco y me mira confundido, no entiende lo que le quiero decir, hasta que le extiendo unos potes de pintura y pinceles. No puedo evitar reír al ver la expresión en su cara, es como si no se lo creyera. Con sumo cuidado veo como comienza a mojar los pinceles en las pinturas, veo lo que hace. No es una obra de arte, eso es obvio, pero no están tan mal. Digo tan, porque los primeros trazos que hizo le quedaron chuecos. A pesar de eso, se veía bien, no sé si será por el hecho de que lo hizo con amor, o que estoy enamorado de él, pero para mí fue el huevo más hermoso jamás visto una vez terminado.

''Bunny, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ''

''Por supuesto amor. ''

''¿Porque regalas huevos en Pascua? Digo, eres un conejo, no un pollo. '' no pude evitar reírme ante su pregunta, es que es una pregunta muy común.

''Veras cariño la razón es porque... '' pensé un momento y decidí dejar la explicación al aire un momento para hacer una pregunta. ''¿Es muy raro que un conejo entregue huevos? ''

''Pues sí. ''

''¿Sería más común que un huevo entregue conejos? '' pregunté, sabía que eso era más raro, pero quien sabe que es lo que pasa por la mente de Jack Frost.

''¡Pues claro que eso sería mucho mas raro! '' gritó estupefacto. ''¿A quien demonios se le ocurriría poner a unos huevos a repartir conejos? ''

''Te explico cariño, la razón por la que yo reparto huevos es simple, escucha. '' solté lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que él. Y me senté frente a él, no quería que se distrajera. ''La primavera era una época sagrada para los adoradores fenicios del sexo. Los símbolos de la diosa de la fertilidad; "Astarté" o "Istar" eran el huevo y la liebre. En algunas estatuas se la representa con los órganos sexuales toscamente exagerados, mientras que en otras figuras aparece con un huevo en la mano y un conejo a su diestra. De ahí, el que yo sea un conejo que reparte huevos. ''

''Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que hay unas estatuas en las que las partes privadas son casi más grandes que el muñeco? ''

''No te pierdas en los detalles insignificantes, Copo de Nieve. '' le pedí.

''¿Insignificantes? Yo no le veo lo insignificante a un enano con un súper mega pene. '' gritó un poco sorprendido.

''¡JACK! '' silencio. ''Gracias. Aquí lo importante es el porque de conejos y huevos, y... ''

''Y un enano con un pene gigante. '' tenía que interrumpirme para esa idiotez, a mala hora se lo dije.

Suspiré, era inútil tratar de irme en su contra. Mejor esperaba a que se le pasara la sorpresa y luego continuaba, si no, me tardaría como un mes en tratar de explicar. Eso es lo que me preocupaba, que lo tomara a juego, la pascua no es un juego. ¿Eso es muy difícil de entender?

''Bunny. No te enojes, yo solo estaba bromeando. '' dijo riendo un poco.

''Jack, la pascua no es un juego. Entiende eso de una vez. Las pascuas no son como el invierno que lo único que tienes que hacer es divertirte y jugar. Eso no es difícil. No es... ''

''¿Importante? '' preguntó escéptico.

''¡Exacto! '' la cara de Jack me hizo entender que había metido las patas hasta lo último. ''No es eso lo que quería decir, Jack. Juro que solo lo dije sin pensar. Es solo que no estás entendiendo el significado de la pascua, no estas entendiendo que Pascuas es mucho más que simplemente colorear huevos. Pascuas es nueva vida, esperanza. Es esa llama que las personas mantienen en su corazón hasta en los últimos momentos de vida. La pascua es... muy importante. '' dije en voz baja, pero seguro de lo que decía. Sé que le había dolido mucho lo que dije, pero en cierto punto tengo razón, ¿no? ¿Que es más importante, las pascuas o el invierno?

''Tienes razón Bunny. Pascuas tal vez sea importante, pero te demostraré que no debes subestimar la importancia del invierno. '' estaba molesto y se le escuchaba en la voz, pero la verdad es que yo también lo estaba un poco. Es mi culpa y lo sé, pero siempre que dicen que una estación es mejor que la mía, mi sangre se pone a hervir, y eso me hace decir cosas sin pensarlas. ¿Que si debo trabajar con eso? Sí. ¿Que si lo haré? Tal vez después de muerto.

''Gracias por entender cariño. '' respondí agradecido.

''No hay problema. '' las palabras de Jack me dejaron un poco pensativo. No había dicho nada malo, pero el tono que había usado me daba a entender que las pagaría luego, y muy caras.

''Bien, como te estaba diciendo la pascua tiene muchos mitos sobre su origen, uno de ellos es que la celebración de la Pascua Florida recibió su nombre (Easter), en honor a Eostre, diosa germánica del alba y la primavera. Cuenta la leyenda, que Eostre abrió las puertas del Walhalla, para recibir a Valder, conocido como el Dios Blanco, debido a su pureza y también, como el Dios Sol, porque se creía que su frente suministraba luz a la humanidad. Originalmente, estos ritos de la primavera fueron concebidos para ahuyentar a los demonios del invierno". dije mientras caminaba a uno de los murales que hay en lo más profundo de mi madriguera, mostrándole a Jack dibujos que contaban las distintas historias.

''¡WOW! '' el rostro de Jack mostraba toda la sorpresa y emoción, hasta que llegó al dibujo que mostraba los demonios del invierno. La cara de Jack se descompuso por completo, eso no era lo que esperaba ver. Yo quería ver la cara de felicidad que Jack siempre pone cuando le cuento cosas sobre mi trabajo, yo no quería ver como la hermosa cara de mi pareja se iba descomponiendo por lo que era mi profesión.

''¡Oye Copo de Nieve! ¿Sabías que en Egipto, el simbolismo del huevo se asemeja al mito griego de la Caja de Pandora? Se cree que el dios Osiris y su hermano, Tifón, lucharon respectivamente e introdujeron todos los bienes y males del mundo en un huevo. Al romperse el mismo, todos los males se distribuyeron por el planeta. '' dije abrazándolo por la espalda.

''¿Enserio? '' preguntó mirándome sobre el hombro.

''Si. La verdad es que no siempre fue buena la pascua, en muchos lugares sacrificaban niños, pintaban sus urnas de colores vívidos y las ofrecían a los dioses. Para algunos filipinos, por ejemplo, la Semana Santa -conocida como 'Mahal na Araw'- es una época para infligirse castigo. Pese a que esta práctica ha sido condenada por la Iglesia, muchos, queriendo hacer expiación pública de sus pecados, siguen practicando la flagelación. '' dije triste en voz baja. Jack se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad ante ese tema y me abrazó, eso era más que suficiente para mí.

''Lo has hecho muy bien Bunny. La realidad es que sé que la Pascua no es un juego, pero me agrada el que te tomaras el tiempo de enseñarme sobre tu profesión. Lo único que me molesta de todo lo que has dicho, es el hecho de que desprecies el invierno. Me molesta mucho que pienses que esto es solo un juego, y ya que yo te presté atención mientras me enseñabas sobre tú trabajo, ahora te toca prestarme atención a mí. '' no pude siquiera quejarme, antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el aire, volando sobre árboles, casi tocando las nubes. Y eso no me hacía gracia, odio las alturas.

Llegamos a un lugar totalmente cubierto de nieve, por el idioma sé que estamos en Rusia. La verdad es que Rusia se ve hermoso desde arriba, pero quiero bajar, prefiero estar en el suelo y decidir por donde caminar, no que el viento me cargue. Me aferro más a Jack cuando el viento empieza a azotar fuertemente, parece que habrá una tormenta de nieve, no quiero estar aquí, y algo me dice que no me van a dar más opción mas que quedarme.

''Llegamos. '' dijo bajandome muy orgullosamente.

''¿Porque estamos aquí? '' pregunte un poco molesto.

''Porque como ya te dije voy a mostrarte ahora sobre mí trabajo. '' dijo serio y algo molesto. No me quedo más opción que aceptar. La verdad es que era lo justo, si él me escuchaba, ¿porque yo no a él?

''Bien, entonces. ¿Que tienes que decirme de tu amada estación? '' mi tono sarcástico se llevo una mirada asesina del dueño del invierno.

''El invierno no es simplemente una estación en la que hace frío Bunny, es mucho más que eso. Invierno significa diversión, alegría, unión familiar y... creatividad. '' dijo señalándome unos niños que hacían diversos diseños con la nieve. ''Mira y dime, ¿que vez ahí? ''

''Niños jugando. '' contesté.

''Sí, pero que más. ''preguntó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

''¿Muchos muñecos de nieves y distintas figuras? '' ya no sabía que decir. ¿Que es lo que quería que viera?

''No Bunny. Mejor dime.. ¿que sientes? ''

''Frío. ''mi respuesta salió peor de lo que creí. Realmente tenía mucho frío. ¡Pero contestar eso! ¿Donde tenía la cabeza?

''Es mejor que nos vayamos, se te están congelando las orejas, y el cerebro. '' lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero bien que lo escuché. Le iba a responder, pero la realidad es que me lo tenía merecido. No había hecho ningún esfuerzo para entender la estación de Jack, y eso lo había herido.

Vamos caminando lentamente por las calles, Jack no tenía intenciones de sacarme volando de ahí, y yo quería hacer algo para compensar mi falta de interés; así que por lo menos iba a ver con él el paisaje, sin quejarme del frío. Las ventanas se veían totalmente escarchadas, al igual que el suelo, y cualquier lugar al que Jack se acercara. Se escuchaban risas, gritos, era un lugar muy alegre, en cierto punto muy acogedor, era agradable ver niños disfrutando.

''¿Sabias que Invierno es la estación del año, que astronómicamente comienza en nuestros climas el 22 de diciembre y acaba el 21 de marzo? '' la verdad es que las palabras de Jack me habían tomado por sorpresa.

''Sí. ''

''¿Y sabías también que en el Ecuador el Invierno es una temporada de lluvia que dura unos 6 meses? '' me miraba emocionado con su plática y eso me hacía sentir mejor. Jack siempre se ha parecido un poco a los puertoriqueños, habla mientras hace muchos gestos con las manos. La verdad es que me gusta mucho su forma de expresarse, si hay algo que no entiendes con los gestos que hace sabes a que se refiere. ''Posiblemente lo sepas, porque eres de Australia, pero en el hemisferio austral el invierno coincide con nuestro verano. ''

''Realmente no lo sabía, nunca me había dado la tarea de fijarme en esos detalles. '' dije realmente avergonzado.

No pude evitar sentir ternura al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Bunny, es increíble el hecho de que no supiera, pero a veces así suceden las cosas. Muchas veces dejamos pasar cosas que deberíamos saber. Caminamos un poco más, quiero mostrarle a Bunny que el invierno es importante, pero no sé como. Pienso. Miro todo el alrededor y disfruto de la fresca brisa que roza mi rostro, sé que el viento me extrañaba, hacía mucho que no salía de la madriguera. Tal vez sea cierto lo que Norte dice y tengo mal acostumbrado al viento con mi precencia. El viento es como mi mascota, y no me gusta dejarlo solo. A veces se enoja y hace desastres, otras se deprime y eso provoca un sentimiento de vacío en los lugares por los que pasa. La realidad es que no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin salir, pero Bunny se preocupa mucho y para evitar eso me quedo en la casa. Me giro para ver a Bunny, pero solo veo su silueta adentrándose entre las malezas, corro trás de él. (¿Que sera lo que le ha pasado? ) Veo unas huellas en la nieve y las sigo. (En serio es muy rápido. ) Después de unos minutos lo consigo. Lo veo mirando hacia una pequeña cabaña que se encuentra en medio del bosque. Sonrío al reconocerla.

Una niña sale de la cabaña. Tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos son de un azul extremadamente claro, más claro que los míos, además de una blanca piel, tan blanca como la misma nieve, tal y como yo la tengo. Sonrío al verla. Mi querida Susy. Esa niña es un verdadero amor. Adoro verla jugar con la nieve, realmente es una belleza angelical. Veo que Bunny la mira extrañado, pero no de mala manera, sino como si le pasara algo. Me acerco a él lentamente, no quiero asustarlo. Iba a preguntarle que pasaba, pero me tapó la boca. La verdad es que eso me molesta, pero esta vez no dije nada, solo me quedé observando a la niña que jugaba con la nieve recién caída. Nosé porque Bunny la miraba así, pero me hacía sentir que estaba ignorando algo. Sin poder evitarlo más me solté del agarre de Bunny y me pare frente a él.

''¿Que sucede? '' pregunte indicándome frente a él.

''Esa niña tiene esperanza. '' lo dijo como si fuese lo más sorprendente del mundo.

''Pues claro que tiene esperanza, Susy siempre la ha tenido, ella es así. ¿Por que te sorprende, eso está mal? '' me asusté un poco ante las palabras que dije anteriormente, si algo le pasa a Susy no sé que haría.

''Ella nunca tuvo esperanzas en mí, aún no la tiene. '' la voz baja de Bunny sonaba entre alegre y dolida.

''No entiendo. ¿No me acabas de decir que sí tiene esperanzas? '' pregunté confundido.

''Ella sí tiene esperanzas, pero no en mí. '' me respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

''¿Entonces en quien? ''

''En tí. '' las palabras de Bunny me tomaron completamente por sorpresa, me esperaba cualquier cosa excepto eso. ¿Por que en mí? ¿Porque demonios tiene que creer en mí y no en él? No puede ser que esto me este pasando a mi. ''Bunny realmente lamento mucho esto, no era mi intención el que el creyera en mí. Yo no quería quitarte tu puesto, esto no es lo que yo quiero. Yo no quiero quitarte esto, yo solo quiero seguir siendo quien soy. No era mi intención lo juro. Te amo. ''

La voz de Jack y su rostro me pusieron muy nervioso. Jamás me hubiese esperado que hubiese reaccionado así. ¿Porque estaba llorando? No entiendo. ¿Que es lo que le preocupa de lo que le acabo de decir? ¿Por que le molesta el hecho de que esa niña sienta esperanza en él? ¿Acaso piensa que yo lo voy a dejar de amar por eso?

''Jack amor, no llores. '' le dije limpiando sus hermosos ojos de cualquier rastro de lágrima que hubiera en ellos.

''No me odies. '' las palabras saliendo de la boca de el con tanto dolor casi me rompen el corazón, esas palabras eran prueba de que aún había una herida abierta del pasado.

''¿Jack? '' la voz de la pequeña niña nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. ''¿Con quien estás hablando? ''

''¿Créeras si te digo que con el Conejo de Pascua? '' le dije acercándome a ella.

''El Conejo de pascuas no existe. '' las palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón.

''Por supuesto que sí. '' dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero, fingí estar enojado.

''¿Estas enojado? '' preguntó la niña preocupada.

''Sí. '' respondí de una manera secamente falsa.

''¿Porque? '' los ojos de la niña dejaban ver confusión.

''Porque dices que el conejo de pascuas no existes, estas diciendo que mi novio no existe. '' ví como el color se subió a las orejas de Bunny por la vergüenza.

''¿Si es tu novio donde está? '' preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

''Allí. '' respondí señalando el árbol del que Bunny se encontraba recostado. ''¿Lo vez? ''

''No. '' dijo ella mirándome. ''¿Como se vé? ''

''Así. '' ví como con la nieve Jack iba creando un clon mío, era idéntico. Quede totalmente sorprendido, la realidad es que Jack tiene arte. Talvez no sepa pintar huevos bien, pero sí que sabe como hacer esculturas de hielo, pero ¿que se podía esperar del espíritu del invierno? ''¿Lo vés? ''

''Sí. '' el grito de alegría de Susy fue sorprendente.

No podía creerlo. Llevo muchos años tratando de lograr que esa niña creyera en mí, y en menos de una hora Jack lo había logrado. Mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho, la realidad es que deseaba el amor de esa niña, desde pequeña le tomé un gran cariño. Me acerqué a ella y dejé que me tocara, incluso las orejas. Tenía mucho frío, pero la adrenalina de saber que ella me podía ver, me hizo olvidarlo. Jack hizo todo lo que la niña quería y yó también lo hice, ese día era para complacer a Susy. Y la noche sería para agradecerle a Jack. En lo que la pequeña Susy hacía un muñeco de nieve me acerqué a Jack para susurrarle al oido.

''El invierno es la estación más importante en mi mundo. '' le dí un suave beso y me fuí a jugar con Susy. Miré hacia Jack y ví ese extraño color azulado en sus mejillas, tal vez muchas personas consideren el invierno frío, al igual que yo, pero ese frío invierno puede calentar muchos corazones... incluyendo el mío.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Gracias a todos los que han seguido fielmente esta historia. La relaidad es que les debo mucho más que solo un simple agradecimiento. Realmente me gusta mucho el que les guste mi historia. Disculpenme mis errores y demás, pero como les dije en un principio, no voy mucho a casa de mi abuela, y cuando voy no es por mucho tiempo. Espero actualizar más seguido, eso implica discutir con mi madre para que me traiga a subir los capítulos, y escuchar a mi hermano seguidamente diciendo que lo que hago es una pérdida de tiempo, y que estoy desperdiciando mi vida en esto. Pero seguiré escuchandolo por ustedes. Adíos, bueno... hasta luego. Los quiero mucho. Lesmando un abrazo y mis más infinitas y sinceras gracias.<p> 


	19. Clases y Postres

Hola. ¿Adivinen que? Esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar, eso es bueno, creo. No voy a dar mucha lata, así que directo al punto.

**Aclaración y advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Aquí en este capitulo hay una sorpresa y empieza con L  y termina con N. ¿Alguien adivina?**

* * *

><p><strong>Clases y Postres<strong>

**Clases**, es el término que se utiliza cuando le enseñas a alguien algo. No me considero un maestro, de hecho la idea de enseñar no me apetece para nada, pero aveces uno se sale de su zona de confort por otras personas. La realidad es que si me gusta aprender, después de todo las clases simpre me llaman la atención. Clases son una lista de protcolos que alguien más va a utilizar para que tú adquieras diversos conocimientos, eso son clases.

**Postres**, una delicia. ¿Quien no sabe que son postres? Los postres son lo dulce del momento. Cuando terminas de comer, ¿que es lo que te pide el cuerpo? Un postre, algo dulce. La realidad es que si te doy la definición que el diccionario ofrece, solo dice que es un plato de sabor dulce o agridulce que se toma al final de la comida. Pero siendo sinceros, los postres significan más que eso en nuestras vidas, y en mi vida más todavía.

Harina, levadura, leche, huevos, azúcar, vainilla y chocolate. Todo en un mismo recipiente, mezclado para crear todo una delicia. Un pastel de chocolate. Jack se había levantado muy temprano para... fastidiar, no hay otra palabra que describa lo que hacía. Cuando me levanté había un desastre apocalíptico en la cocina. Jack había intentado cocinar y al ver sus vanos y tristes intentos de lograrlo, decidí ayudarlo; aunque se veía tan daorable así que no quería hacerlo, pero no podía permitirme dejarlo todo el día fracasando. Así fue como comenzaron lo que él llamó: 'Clases de cocina. ' Estuvimos una hora limpiando el desastre que había creado. Igual terminamos en otro desastre, solo que este no tenía nada de horrible.

Jack estaba sin camisa, sentado en donde minutos antes habíamos estado haciendo el pastel. Estaba cubierto de chocolate por completo, al igual que yo. Me quedé mirándolo, se veía delicioso, esa es la palabra más cercana para describirlo, aunque aún así se queda corta. me quede mirandolo, admirandolo y deleitándome con su cuerpo. Su blancca y perfecta piel cubierta por uno de los mayores pecados comestibles. Y Dios Santo, ¡como se me apetecía probarlo! Lo miréa los ojos y me acerqué lentamente hasta probarlo, sus labios se sentían mas sedosos que nunca. Jack se acercó y me besó, fue lento y tímido, pero lleno de sentimientos. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el momento, lo acerque más a mí. Solo respiramos el aliento del otro, era perfecto.

''¿Bunny? '' dijo suavemente.

''¿Si? '' pregunté lamiendo el chocolate de su mano.

''Quiero tratar algo. '' me puse un poco nervioso cuando me dijo eso.

''¿Qu... que es lo qu...e quieres tra.. tratar? '' bueno esta bién, talvez un poco muy nervioso. Es muy normal tartamudear ante una pregunta así, más si viene de Jack.

''¿Pu... puedo be... besar tus orejas? '' la inocencia de Jack hizo que me sonrojara hasta más no poder, Jack no tiene idéa de lo que podría provocar si le permito eso. Tenía que decir que no, aunque quisiera decir que sí. Maldición. Que malos son esos momentos en los que sabes que está mal, pero no te quieres negar.

''No créo que sea buena idéa, Jack. '' le dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura.

''Anda Bunny, no séas así. '' me hizo un puchero. Tenía que salir de ahí, salir ahora. Si me quedaba con él eso no iba a terminar tranquila y civilizadamente. Me iba a ir, hacer otra cosa era la mejor opción. Justo cuando me voltee para irme sentí como sus piernas sujetaban mi cintura, impidiéndome moverme.

''Jack es mejor que me sueltes. Créeme, lo que quieres hacer, no es buena idéa. '' le dije tratando de soltarme. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi pecho y me sujetaban de tal manera que no pudiera salir.

''¿En serio crees eso Bunny? '' la voz seductora con la que Jack preguntó solo me dio la oportunidad de asentir. ''¿Por que? ''

''Jack, ¿cuantas veces te voy a decir que mis orejas son muy sencibles? ''pregunté volteándome para poder verlo a los ojos.

''¿Muchas? '' la carita de inocente que me ponía me encantaba, él lo sabía, estaba jugando conmigo y con mis nervios. Lo peor de todo es que me gustaba.

''Pues no parece que hayas prestado mucha atención. '' lo mire lo más serio posible.

''Dije que lo has dicho muchas veces, no que me interesara seguir tus reglas. '' respondió felízmente. (Parece que alguien hoy se levantó con ganas de tentar su suerte. Y el problema era que yo no quería que se detuviera. )

''Pues deberías seguirlas, si sigues así no vamos a terminar el postre. '' insití. ''¿Que te parece si pones la mezcla al horno? ''

''Esta bien. '' respondio emocionado. Eso era lo que más me enamoraba de Jack, su inocencia y capacidad de asombrarse con pequeñas cosas. Me dí vuelta y me puse a hacer nuevamente el chocolate, que ya no quedaba.

''¡Auch! ''

''¿Estas bien? '' pregunté preocupado.

''Sí. '' dijo cerrando el horno.

''Déjame ver. '' tomé su mano y ví una pequeña quemadura. Lamí el área, quitando así cualquier bactéria. Suena desagradable para muchos, pero la realidad es que para mí era muy importante y común, eso era lo que hacían los de mi especie con sus parejas. Al levantar la vista pude apreciar el fuerte tono azul que había en las mejillas de Jack, me encanta verlo así, es hermoso. ''¿Que pasa Copo de Nieve, todo bien? ''

''S.. sí. ''

Pasé un brazo por su cintura y lo acerqué a mí, mi mano libre se aferró al cuello de Jack. Lo besé, el beso fue lento y suave, pero los moviemientos de nuestras lenguas lo hacían sensual, era un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimientos, deseo y erotismo. Las manos de Jack se posaron sobre mis hombros y fueron rodeando lentamente mi cuello hasta acercarme completamente a él. Mi boca se pasó de sus labios a su cuello, alli era donde más me divertía, es cierto que desde ahí no puedo ver las muecas que hace Jack, pero también es cierto que ahí es donde mejor aprecio los sonidos que salen de él. Lamí y mordí suavemente ese blanco cuello. Sentí como Jack se retorcía bajo mis brazos, los espasmos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo mientras él acariciaba fuertemente mi espalda eran mi mejor medicina. Mordí hasta dejar una marca azulada en sue cuello, pero no era la marca lo que estaba buscando, era el sonido que Jack dejaba escapar de sus labios lo que yo quería. Mordí y succione su cuello, una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta conseguirlo.

''Bunny~ . '' eso era lo que yo quería, esa voz sensual que solo sale en ocasiones, esos gemidos que me cuesta tanto lograr. Eso era lo que yo quería, y eso era lo que iba a tener.

''Quítate la ropa. '' estaba exitado, no lo aguantaba más, necesitaba hacerlo mío.

''Pero, ¿y el postre? '' preguntó Jack confundido.

''Me lo comeré antes de tiempo. '' levante a Jack y lo senté en la mesa. Metí mis manos por debajo de su pantalón y apreté su cintura con mis garras hasta desgarrar la piel levemente. Escuche un quejido leve de dolor, pero no le presté mucha importancia, si Jack no grita que me detenga, entonces le gusta lo que hago.

''Pero Bunny. ''

''Shhh. '' puse un dedo sobre sus labios, para que guardara silencio. Al no a ver ninguna objeción continué besándole el cuello.

Mis manos jugaban con su cintura, pero había algo que me molestaba, el pantalón. Desabroché el boton y rapidamente los bajé con todo y ropa interior. Al llegar a abajo me dí cuenta de una cosa, estaba en una hermosa y perfecta posición. Desde ahí podía ver el miembro de Jack, al igual que podía ver su rostro. Sin pensarlo lo tomé en mis manos y comenzé a acariciarlo, primero lento y luego rápido. Los gestos de Jack eran preciosos, me fascinaba verlo así, abierto, expuesto, receptivo, vulnerable, y solo para mí. Lo besé, lo mordí ligeramente y me lo heché completamente en la boca. Los gemidos de Jack inundaban la cocina, no me sorprendería el que se escuchara hasta afuera de la madriguera. Los gestos y la manera en la que se aferraba a mi pelaje, todo eso, simplemente me volvía loco. Sentí como todo su cuerpo temblaba, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al climax, así que lo solté, me levanté y lo besé. Escuché un bufido de decepción, y eso me hizo sonreír.

''Bunny el bizcocho se va a quemar. '' me advirtió entre gemidos.

''No te preocupes amor, todavía le falta. '' le dije besandole el cuello y amasando sus muslos.

''¿Co.. como lo sabes? '' pregunto en un suspiro. Me detuve un momento y lo mire seriamente, sabía que estaba nervioso, pero esta interrupción me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

''Jack. ''

''¿Si? ''

''Cállate. '' no lo dije en forma de broma, ni era una opción. Lo que le acababa de decir a Jack era una orden, una orden de la cual dependía mi cordura.

Un ligero jadeo salió de la boca de Jack al sentir como comenzaba a adentrarme en él. Empecé con un lento vaivén. Besaba su cuello, acariciaba su espalda y lo penetraba, todo a un mismo ritmo. Los gemidos y jadeos fueron haciendose cada vez mas ruidosos, más exitantes, más eróticos, más perfectos. Los gestos de Jack eran perfectos, eso hacía que mis deseos fueran más intensos.

''¡Aaaah! '' gritó Jack y se agarró del pelaje de mi espalda, estoy seguro de que perdí par de pelos en esa acción, pero que bien se siente. Volví a moverme para dar al mismo lugar. Una y otra vez. ''¡Aaaaah! Bunny~ . '' otra vez ese sensual tono mencionando mi nombre. Sabía que había tocado su punto dulce y me moví más fuerte y rápido.

''Te amo. '' le dije antes de corrernos, él sobre su estómago y yo dentro de él, cerramos esa muestra de amor con un beso.

''Yo tam... también t... amo. '' respondió con su voz agitada, pero divina, parecía salida de un mismo ángel, claro que de un ángel que acababa de ser corrompido por un demonio lujurioso.

¡TIN!

''¿Que es eso? '' preguntó rápidamente.

''Significa que ya está el pastel. ''

''¿Ya? '' preguntó levantandose de golpe y haciendo me caer.

''Sí. '' me quejé desde el suelo, Jack solo se rió.

''¿Ya podemos decorarlo? ''

''Sí, ya podemos. Pero antes tenemos que darnos una ducha. '' reí un poco ante la emoción de Jack, ¿que podía hacer? Él es así y me gusta así.

Después de darnos una ducha más o menos tranquila, volvimos a la cocina. Pusimos el chocolate ya preparado en la manga pastelera y comenzamos a hacer decoraciones, primero yo y luego él. Debo admitir que para ser la primera vez a Jack no le quedó tan mal, aunque lo único que sabía hacer eran pequeños puntos y remolinos, pero le quedaban bien. Lo dejamos en la nevera y fuimos rápidamente a arreglarnos. Una vez todo listo miramos la mesa, estaba perfecta, justo como queríamos que quedara, aunque debo admitir que el que decoró fue Jack. Hoy ibamos a tener una linda reunión de Guardianes, y Jack se había ofrecido a hacer el postre.

''¿Crees que coman aquí? '' preguntó dudoso.

''¿Eh? '' no entendí lo que quiso decir. (¿Por que no comerían aquí? )

''Me refiero a que si no les molestará que hagamos hecho el amor en la mesa. ''

''¿Que fue exactamente lo que hicimos? Hasta donde recuerdo yo sólo te enseñé como hacer un delicioso postre. '' dije sonriéndo. Jack solo pudo reírse ante mi comentario.

Después de todo yo tenía razón, solo le había dado clases. Le había mostrado el procedimiento paso a paso, y debo admitir que había aprendido rápido, más de lo que esperaba. El que yo pueda hacer un postre y comerme otro casi al mismo tiempo no es mi culpa, ni problema de nadie. Al fin y al cabo ya la mesa la limpiamos y nadie tiene que enterarse. Y si se enteraran no pasaría nada, exepto que al otro día comerían conejo asado, o como quiera que a Norte se le ocurra cocinarme. Sonrío al ver a Jack, se ve nervioso, a mí me da igual si se enteran, además que el único que podría saberlo sería yo por mi olfato. Todos los invitados llegan y más de uno me ven distraído.

''¿Bunny estás bien? '' pregunta Tooth un poco preocupada.

''Un poco cansado, eso es todo. '' le respondo y ella sonríe.

''Jack está un poco chueco. ¿Que habrá pasado? '' le pregunta retórica de Tooth me hizo reírme a carcajadas, esa mujer sabe más de lo que debería. ''Dime la verdad Bunny, ¿fue en la mesa? ''

''No sé de que me hablas. '' respondí serio.

''Solo espero que la hayan desinfectado. '' dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, pero la detuve por la mano.

''Solo por si acaso come en la esquina que está más lejos de la cocina. '' le guiñe un ojo y la deje irse.

Sí, estoy distraído, seguramente hoy no disfrute de la reunión, pero no importa, ya disfrute lo que iba a disfrutar, además estoy muy ocupado pensando... (¿Que postre haré mañana para darle clases a Jack?) Aunque debo admtir que lo que me importa no es lo que le voy a enseñar, si no lo que pase en medio de la clase. El procedimiento es lo que realmente importa, eso y que él siempre este conmigo para aprender cosas nuevas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los reviews y seguidores Grax.<p> 


	20. Paseos y Quemaduras

Antes que nada quiero decirles que les debo muchas disculpas, pero creo inecesario que se las dé al principio, después de todo supongo que están ansiosos por leer. Eso si no se han olvidado de la historia. Mis disculpas están al final de la historia, por ahora disfruten.

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paseos y Quemaduras:<strong>

**Paseos**, es ese momento en el que decides salir de tu casa, hacer algo. Es ese transcurso en el que caminas sin un lugar en específico en el cual detenerte. Un momento que utilizas para relajarte, disfrutar, o simplemente perder el tiempo. Eso es lo que significa pasear. Simplemente caminar sin rumbo y perderte en el mar de los pensamientos. Seguir caminando mientras aprecias de manera lejana lo que tienes alrededor, quedándote fuera, como sino fueses parte de esa existencia y simplemente vez cosas que nunca habías visto; y pensaras cosas que nunca habías pensado. Podrás ver todo desde una nueva perspectiva y con una nueva claridad y calma.

**Quemaduras**, es esa reacción que sucede en tu cuerpo cuando te expones demasiado tiempo a algunas temperaturas. Suele suceder cuando te cae algún líquido o comida caliente en la piel. No solo sucede cuanto te expones a temperaturas altas, si no también cuando te ves expuesto a temperaturas bajas.

Las pascuas estaban cerca y yo tenia mucho trabajo, así que para que Jack no se aburriera le dije que fuera a dar un paseo por el lugar. Obviamente siendo el espíritu libre que era no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Yo por otra parte me estaba concentrando al máximo en que esta fuera la mejor pascua de todos los tiempos. Me encanta y me fascina trabajar en esto, no hay nada que me haga sentir mejor en el mundo que el mero hecho de hacer huevos para pascua, eso y claro estar con Jack. Pinto, decoro, arreglo, reviso y apruebo. Eso eso que he estado haciendo desde la mañana. La cantidad de huevos que tengo que revisar que estén presentables para la pascua, son muchos. Todo iba perfecto, estaba a más de la mitad de acabar el trabajo. El día estaba caluroso, pero no demasiado, eso era por la falta de la presencia de cierto espíritu invernal. Fui al campo de las flores, ahí habían algunos golems vigilando el proceso de creación. Pedí algunos informes y aparentemente no había ningún tipo de inconveniente. En el lugar habian huevos azules, amarillos, verdes, rojos, grises, violetas, multicolores, brillantes, opacos, con brillo, con decoraciones, etc. Una sensación extraña llegó a mí y detuve mi inspección. Era extraño, no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de felicidad que había experimentado anteriormente. Esto era distinto, era un sentimiento de preocupación. Era extraño, todo estaba bien. Lo que faltaba era poco para completar la cuota de huevos necesaria. Todo estaba perfecto, hermoso, hecho, areglado y mi Jack estaría muy orgulloso.

''¡Jack! '' lo único que no tenía conmigo era a mi amado Jack, sin siquiera pensarlo salí disparado a buscarlo.

Dolor, ardor, mareo, lágrimas, quejidos, gritos reprimidos y algunos golpes. Eso era lo que se repetía en mi mente una, y otra, y otra vez. Tenía un dolor insoportable en todo mi cuerpo. Me ardía la espalda de una forma que mi mente no registraba. Un pies tras otro, eso era lo único en lo que estaba mi mente. No podía parar de caminar, no ahora, no después de tanto luchar. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse en contra de mi voluntad. Me senté unos minutos para descansar, tenía que llegar. No había más opciones, por más que me doliera el hecho de que Bunny me viera así, no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Tenía que llegar a la madriguera, me dolían las quemaduras, mucho. Lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Lo malo y doloroso de las quemaduras es el hecho de que con el tiempo y el viento te arden más, no como las demás heridas, la simple exposición de la piel con el aire resulta dolorosa. Me levanto para seguir con mi camino, tropiezo, pero no caigo. Veo que unas manos evitan mi caida, pero al tocarme no pude evitar quejarme.

''¿Quien te hizo esto? '' la voz era profunda y bastante seria. Quería contestar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. ''Me lo dirás luego. Te va a doler, así que te pido disculpas anticipadas. ''

Sentí como me levantaba y no alcanzé a reprimir mi grito. Ardía y dolía como el demonio. Empecé a llorar, el dolor era insoportable, no podía con eso. En un brusco movimiento sentí como sus manos me acomodaban para que yo pudiera rodear su cuello con mis brazos, sus manos se posicionaron en mi trasero y me tensé. Solo Bunny me tocaba ahí.

''Calma Frost, es solo para no tocar tu espalda, no creas otra cosa, no vengo con esas intenciones, lo sabes. Puedes estar tranquilo. ''

''No me importa, llevame al Polo. '' le dije dolorosamente, no me importaba, yo confiaba en él aunque nadie más lo hiciera. A mí se me hacía más fácil llegar a la madriguera, pero como sería él el que me llevaría, el Polo era mejor opción.

''Sujetate, y cierra los ojos, no quiero que te vayas a marear entre tanta oscuridad. '' su voz es seria, pero amable. Como pocas veces sigo la recomendación y antes de darme cuenta me encuentro siendo cargado a la enfermería, me reciben un pequeño grupo de yetis doctores.

''Llama a Bunny, pero no seas malo. '' fue lo que logré articular antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Vueltas. Vueltas por todas partes. Estoy desesperado, no lo consigo y eso no me gusta para nada. Aún tengo ese mal presentimiento. (Genial, ahora es que me sale la maldita palabra de lo que siento. )Un mal presentimiento, eso era lo que sentía, eso era lo que me tenía así, eso y el hecho de que no he visto a Jack y ya es muy tarde. Normalmente pierde la noción del tiempo y llega un par de minutos después, a veces una hora. ¡Pero nó 3 horas! Eso es demasiado incluso para Jack. Voy a abrir un tunel cuando siento que hay alguien tras de mí, no pregunto quien es, conozco muy bien ese fétido aroma, me volteo y lo miro lo más molesto que puedo. En toda su ropa hay manchas de sangre.

''¿Que te pasó? '' pregunto sin paciencia ni interés.

''¿Te interesa? '' preguntó con su inexpresiva voz de siempre.

''Para nada, ahora sime disculpas estoy muy ocupado. ''

''Está en tu casa. '' me giro a verlo confundidamente. ''Y deberías arreglar tu naríz, así sabrías que la sangre que cubre mi atuendo pertenece a él. Espero que te guste como lo dejé, y por cierto de nada. '' antes de poder decir algo el maldito dueño de las pesadillas se había desaparecido.

Entré en el tunel que había abierto y corría una velocidad sorprendente, incluso para mí. Tenía prisa, quería verlo. ¿Que era lo que había pasado? Al pensar el la sangre que había en las ropas de Pitch aumenté la velocidad. Solo esperaba que estubiera bien. (¿Que quiso decir con **'espero que te guste como lo dejé ' **? ) Llego a la madriguera y rápidamente llego a la casa. Abro la puerta de la habitación y...

''¡Aaaah! '' gritó Jack asustandome en el acto. ''¡Bunny, avisa que eres tú! '' dijo un poco molesto, pero a la vez adolorido.

''¿Quien te hizo esto? ¿Que fue lo que pasó? '' pregunto al ver como los brazos y el torso de Jack están vendados completamente.

''No fue nada, no te preocupes. '' las palabras de Jack no eran lo que quería escuchar. Odio cuando piensa que solo él tiene que hacerse cargo de sus problemas, somos pareja, las cosas las resolvemos entre los dos.

''¿Fue Pitch? '' la simple idea de que esa asquerosa rata le hubiese puesto las manos encima, me hizo soltar un gruñido.

''No. Él fue el que me encontró y ayudó. Deja de pensar que él es el culpable de todo lo malo que pasa. '' dijo un poco molesto. No sé como pasó, pero este pequeño duende invernal le tiene aprecio a el rey de las pesadillas.

''Entonces dime quien fue. '' ví como bajó la vista. Bien si no me quieres decir por las buenas, me vas a tener que decir por las malas. ''Entonces asumiré que sí fue él. Y ahora mismo me las va a pagar. ''

Hice el ademán de levantarme, pero Jack me detuvo. Lo miré a los ojos, se veía tan indefenso y adolorido. ¿Porque no yo en vez de él? ¿Quien odiaría tanto su vida como para meterse con el más joven de los guardianes y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, el consentido de Pitch. Porque si bien Pitch había intentado de hacerle daño a mi Jacky, ahora lo tenía bastante mimado, aún así no me fío de él, tiene un pasado bastante oscuro y las personas no cambian así porque así.

''¿Me diras quien fue? '' lo miré a los ojos, él solo asintió. ''¿Y bien? ''

''Hitze. '' respondió mirando sus manos.

''¿Te duele mucho? '' pregunté preocupado. Él hizo una mueca que tome por un más o menos. ''Así que la maldita encargada del fuego fue la que te hizo esto, maldita hija de perra. ¿Porque demonios te hizo esto? '' estaba mucho más que enojado, estaba encabronado, mucho más que cabreado y furioso.

''Dijo que eso me pasaba por quitarle lo que era suyo, pero Bunny yo te juro que no le he quitado nada a ella. '' dijo de manera suplicante, como si yo no le fuese a creer. Fruncí mi seño con el solo pensamiento de que... no, no puede ser. Mire a Jack y todas las vendas que tenía, su rostro también estaba un poco rojo, pero mucho menos que cuando entre a la habitación. No había otra explicación, era un hecho, Jack sí se había llevado algo, pero eso no le pertenecía, no a ella. ''Yo no le robé nada. ''

''Lo sé, pero sí te llevastes algo que aparentemente ella cree que le pertenece. '' dije mirando mis manos.

''¿Que cosa? '' preguntó preocupado.

''Verás Jack. Hitze y yo tenemos historia juntos. ¿Me entiendes? '' ví como las orejas de Bunny se pegaban a su nuca, no me gustaba la conversación.

''¿Tu y ella tuvieron algo, verdad? '' no tuvo que contestar, lo supe con solo ver su cara. ''¿Tuviste sexo con ella, alguna vez? '' otra respuesta que no necesitó palabras. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero me negué a dejarlas pasar. ''¿Aún la amas? ''

''No. '' me sentí felíz al escuchar la instantánea respuesta de Bunny. ''Yo no siento nada por esa mujer, tú eres el único en mi corazón, y así será hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos. ''

''Te creo. '' me acerqué a él como pude y lo besé, dí un ligero salto al sentir su mano en mi espalda, inmediatamente él la retiró. Nos separamospor la falta de aire. ''¿Sabes por que me atacó? ''

''Te atacó por que yo estoy contigo ahora, parece que cree que yo soy de ella. ''

''¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Tú de ella?! '' grité histérico. ''¿Que clase de maldita es ella? Que ni se crea la mierda que esta pensando, de ninguna forma tu eres ni seras de ella. Desde ahora le diré que es más fácil pasar un camello por el ojo de una aguja, y que se encomiende al diablo, porque eso no va a pasar. No le hice nada porque pensé que tenía razones justificadas, pero la próxima vez que la vea le voy a congelar el poco cerebro que le queda, hasta que entienda que tú eres mío. ¿Entendistes Bunny? Tú eres MIO. MIO. MIO. MIO y solo MIO. ''

''No sabía que fueses tan posesivo. '' dije a forma de broma.

''¿En serio? '' preguntó arqueando la ceja.

Iba a contestarle, pero me detuve a pensar. Jack no suele ser posesivo, a menos que se trate de su cayado. Pensé en el día que intentamos quitarle el cayado, eso no salió bien, nos había visto como enemigos. Bueno talvez ahora que lo pienso bien, talvez sí sea posesivo. Le molesta que toquen las cosas de su cuarto, que muevan sus figuras de hielo, que tomen su cayado... Bueno, talvez sea muy posesivo y yo no me había fijado.

''Okey, talvez seas más posesivo de lo que he notado en todo este tiempo. ¿Podrías calmarte? Estás empezando a crear una ventisca en la alcoba. '' le dije un poco exasperado. Puso su linda carita de disculpa y se tranquilizó.

''Lo siento. ''

''No importa, lo importante es que ya sabemos sus razones, y que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella, esta loca. '' dije pensando.

''No pienses que me voy a quedar aquí encerrado hasta que se muera ella, porque eso tomará mucho tiempo. ''

''Cállate. Ya pensaré en algo, ahora a dormir, necesitas descansar. ''

Jack iba a contradecirme, pero no le dí la oportunidad. Me subí de golpe a la cama y caí sobre él, sin aplastarlo. Gruñí por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él me escuchara. Su entrecejo se fruncio levemente. Lo mire directo a los ojos. Él estaba cansado, adolorido y estaba luchando contra el sedante que le habían dado hace una buena media hora, según la nota que estaba en la mesa de noche, eso no era bueno. Él no parecía muy dispuesto a obedecer, así que gruní un poco más fuerte.

''A-dor-mir. '' me aseguré de hacer énfasis en cada una de las sílabas, que a pesar del gruñido, se entendían muy bien.

''No tengo sueñ... uhg. '' lamí su cuello, si lo que iba a darme eran respuestas negativas, no quería oirlas.

''Dije que te acostaras a dormir. '' mencione alejandome y acomodándome a su lado.

Sentí como Bunny se bajaba de encima mío, así que aproveché el momento y me puse sobre él. Pude ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Bunny, al igual que pude ver su mirada de advertencia. La realidad es que no me importó en absoluto, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que me había tocado, y todo por culpa de las pascuas. No es que lo quiera hacer cada cinco minutos, pero aunque no soy humano sigo siendo hombre. Un hombre que está siendo dejado de lado por un montón de huevos, lo cual suena ridículamente pervertido. Tomo en mis manos las orejas de Bunny y comienzo a acariciarlas, al principio protesta, pero luego veo como las palabras mueran antes de salir. Eso es porque las estoy callando con mi boca. No soy así, normalmente soy tranquilo, y más tímido en esta clase de cosas, pero los celos me están matando. La simple idéa de que aquella loca quiera quedarse con Bunny me hace enojar. Y quiero demostrarle donde es que pertenece, y a donde debe volver. Empiezo a besarle las orejas y siento como sus manos se aferran a mi espalda, me duele, pero me niego a quejarme.

''Basta. '' escucho la voz de Bunny, pero sigo a delante.

Le mordisqueo las orejas y me froto descaradamente contra él. La realidad es que los gemidos me estaban volviendo loco, queria estar con él. No queria dormir, no sin dejarle en claro quien era y a quien pertenecia.

''Es en serio Frost. Mejor vete a dormir antes de que esto se salga de control. '' dije sujetando las manos de Jack. No parecía querer detenerse así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas; me sente de golpe y lo acomode a mi lado.

''¡Bunny! '' dijo molesto, pero no me importó mucho. Si seguíamos así se iba a hacer daño, o yo terminaría haciendole mucho daño.

''¡Basta Jack! '' me levanté de la cama molesto, apartandome de sus caricias. ''Te estás comportando como aquella loca. Ya basta. Es más que suficiente. Necesitas descansar y yo tiempo para pensar, así que... ''

''Me estás diciendo que... ¿rompamos? ''

''¡NO! ¡Dios, no digas eso ni de broma! '' dije negando frenéticamente y abrazándolo de manera sumamente cuidadosa. ''Solo quiero que duermas, para poder pensar en todo lo que pasó hoy con tranquilidad. ''

''Es por que aún sientes cosas por ella, ¿verdad? '' lo ví cruzarse de brazos y mirarme serio. ¿En serio se iba a poner en plan de mujer celosa?

''¿Es una broma, verdad? '' no podía creerlo.

''Contéstame. '' exigió

''¿Que quieres que te conteste? '' respondí suavemente, acercándome a él. Esta vez era él el confundido.

''¿Que quieres decir? '' las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no podía detenerme ahí, tenía que dejar en claro las cosas.

''Te dije que te amo, te dije que no sentía nada por ella, te dije que eras el único para mí. '' mi voz temblaba más de lo que quería. Lo tomé de las manos y lo miré a los ojos. ''Pero todo eso no fue suficiente para que me creyeras, aún con todo lo que te dije dudas de mí. Entonces. ¿Que quieres que te conteste? ''

''Yo... creo que... no lo sé, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Que no te fijes en nadie más. '' me sentía estúpido. ¿Como es que no creía en Bunny? No es que no creía en él, es solo que no creía en mí. Eso era. ''No soy suficiente para tí, eso me preocupa. Siento que te darás cuenta de eso y me dejarás, soy mucho menos de lo que cualquier micro especie merecería como pareja. No soy nadie. ''

''Ahí está otra vez el desconocido que vive en tí. No quiero que seas inseguro de tí, pensé que había logrado cambiar eso. Creo que he hecho menos de lo que creía. '' estaba decepcionado de mí mismo.

''No me dejastes terminar. '' mire a Jack. ''No soy nadie sin tí, Bunny. '' lo dijo en voz baja, pero yo pude escucharlo claramente.

''¿En serio? '' pregunté sorprendido.

''Todo eso lo siento cuando estás lejos de mí, ya sea física o emocionalmente. Cuando estoy contigo me siento mucho más que perfecto. '' la timidez en su voz se hizo notar, pero eso no le quitó la belleza a sus palabras.

''Oh, cariño. No sabía eso, es hermoso saber que no soy el único que se siente así. '' a diferencia de lo que todos creen, Bunny no es insensible y frío. De hecho, creo que es más cariñoso y romántico que nadie, claro que eso es solo conmigo y eso me gusta.

''Lamento haberme puesto celoso, no puedo evitarlo. '' dije avergonzado.

''No te preocupes, te entiendo. '' era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba Bunny había tenido muchos ataques de celos, por cierto nada disimulados.

Siento que me abrazan con delicadeza por la cintura, y antes de que pueda darme cuenta de algo una sensación de calor se apodera de mis labios. Abro mis ojos sorprendido y me doy cuenta de que es la lengua de Bunny delineando mis labios cuidadosa, lenta y eróticamente. Tengo deseos de no dormir, pero por la separación que hay unos segundos después, me doy cuenta de que no pasará nada, sin remedio ni contradicciones sigo a Bunny hasta la cama, donde quedamos completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente el día fue muy, pero que muy curioso. Al levantarme veo que Jack no se encuentra a mi lado. No es que sea algo anormal, pero siempre me gusta asegurarme de que esté bien, así que afino is orejas, sin ninguna intención de leventarme de la cama. Escucho el agua correr, pero no escucho los platos, así que supongo que se debe estar lavando las manos. O eso pensé hasta que escuché una ligera discución.

''No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ver a Bunny Hitze. Si te atrevez a acercarte a él juro que te voy a sacar los ojos mientras te congelo el cerebro. '' la seriedad con la que Jack decía esas palabras me erizó el pelaje.

''Resulta que ahora sacastes las garras para defender a Bunny. Bueno la realidad es que eso no importa, no vengo a hablar contigo, no si no esta Bunny. '' las palabras de Hitze me sorprendieron, sin más que pensar bajé.

''¿De que quieres hablar conmigo y mi pareja? '' pregunté llegando al lugar en el que se encontraban reunidos.

''Es sencillo Bunny, vuelve conmigo. ''

''¿Estas loca, o el calor te está afectando el cerebro? ''

''Ninguna de las dos, Bunny. Tú sabes que te amo. '' dijo acercándose, retrocedí.

''Hasta donde recuerdo me fuistes infiel con más de una docena de espíritus, y al final dijistes que yo no te hacía felíz. '' recordé molesto, esa maldita me había partido el corazón en mil pedazos.

''¿Que le hicistes qué a Bunny? '' grité, no pude evitarlo, nadie lastimaba mi conejito.

''¿Que pasa Jack te molestó? '' preguntó acercándosé a mí peligrosamente. ''¿Que te parece si hacemos una batalla pequeña fuera de la casa; el ganador se queda con Bunny , pero el perdedor se tendrá que ir para siempre y no molestar al otro nunca. ¿Aceptas? ''

''Acepto. ''

Ni siquiera pensé en mis palabras, y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba en medio de la madriguera, sangrando. Estaba tirado en el suelo como un verdadero imbécil. Sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo, el ardor y la falta de oxígeno me estaban consumiendo de a poco. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al dejarme llevar por mis celos, eso me había llevado a este penso punto. Iba a perder eso era más que obvio, lo peor de todo no es el hecho de que yo perdiera, si no que es el hecho de que tomé una elección por Bunny. Esa mujer que tanto daño le hizo y yo lo acabo de condenar a quedarse con ella. Pienso en todo eso mientras miro a Bunny encerrado en la casa por un hechizo, todo para que no interviniera. Lo veo y sé que grita mi nombre, puedo escucharlo levemente. Me fijo en lo grande que se abren sus ojos al gritar mi nombre, y sé que antes de girarme me tocará un golpe del que no habrá vuelta atrás. A penas me giro y siento una espada enterrarse en mi corazón...

''¡Jack! '' su voz se oye cerca, más cerca de lo que realmente está. ''Jack. '' ahí está otra vez, la escucho a mi lado, pero ya no veo nada, solo oscuridad. ''Jack, cariño despierta. Porfavor despierta. '' me siento extraño, así que hago caso a lo que dice, aunque puedo sentir el trabajo que me cuesta abrir los ojos.

''¿Que? '' pregunto confundido al verme en el polo en vez de el suelo de la madriguera. Trato de moverme, pero el dolor es insoportable.

''¡Jack! '' la exclamación de alegría de Bunny me hace fijar la mirada en él, estoy confundido, pero me limito a callarme. Veo como lágrimas caen por el rostro de Bunny y eso me pone nervioso.

''¿Que sucedió? ''

''Hitze te atacó desprevenido, y te hizo esto. '' me señaló al decir la última palabra, ahí pude ver a lo que se refería. Estaba literalmente hecho un estropajo. Una venda pasaba por mi pecho. ''Trató de sacarte el corazón. '' la ira de Bunny era tan palpable que podría cortarse con cuchillo.

''¿Tu tuviste algo con ella, verdad? ¿Ella es tu ex-novia? ''

''Sí y lo siento, eso fue un error. Todavia me arrepiento de haber estado con ella. '' contestó mirando al suelo. ''¿Pero, como lo sabías? ¿Ella te dijo algo? ''

''Creo que mientras estuve inconciente tuve un tipo de visión de lo que pasó y pudo haber pasado. ''

Ahora lo entendía todo. Lo que había pasado anteriormente era una especie de sueño conectado con el pasado y el presente, ¿talvez también con el futuro? La realidad es que Hitze sí me había hecho daño, ella misma ma había dicho que eso era por haberle quitado a Bunny, pero yo nunca llegué a la madriguera, mi conversación con Bunny pudo haber sido basada en algunas palabras u oraciones que mi subconsiente registró. Mi ceño se frunció completamente.

''¿Ella sigue suelta? '' pregunté.

''No. Pitch y Manny se encargaron de ella. '' dijo tomando mi mano. Temblaba, podía sentirlo. Estaba asustado, pero eso no era su culpa.

''¿Cuanto llevo inconciente? '' pregunté rápidamente al ver el calendario. No podía estar bien, imposible que fuera esa fecha.

''Casi un mes. '' la vista en el suelo y el dolor de Bunny se hizo más que evidente. ''Lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte. ''

''No te preocupes Bunny, las pascuas están primero. '' dije dándole una sonrisa sincera.

''Eso no es cierto, tú siempre serás más importante que las pascuas. Eso no lo dudes nunca. Si tengo que elegir entre tú o las pascuas, siempre te eligiré a tí, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez. Siempre estarás tú primero, porque te amo. '' la realidad es lo que estaba diciendo, no me importa tener todo el poder ni la creencia de los niños en mí, eso de nada me vale si no tengo a Jack.

'' Yo también te amo Bunny. '' me acerqué a Jack para besarlo, pero... ''No me toques que me arde el cuerpo. ''

''Es por las quemaduras. Ya tendremos tiempo para darnos besos. ''

''¿Pero que hacemos con los que no nos demos? Esos no se recuperan. '' yo solo pude reír por su comentario, incluso me estaba haciendo un puchero.

''No te preocupes, te prometo que te los voy a compensar en la cama, pero eso será cuando te recuperes. No antes. '' dejado esto en claro asintió y se acostó a dormir, realmente era grave lo que le había hecho esa maldita, pero al menos estaba bien. La realidad es que yo mismo me hize cargo de ella y luego se la entregué al rey de las pesadillas y a Manny. Pero eso es otra historia. Por ahora lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo con mi amado Jack y mimarlo hasta que mejore, o siempre.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí las disculpas. Realmente se que sin importar lo que diga nada de eso es excusa para tanta tardanza. Así que les diré las cosas sin mucho rodeo:<p>

**1. He tenido problemas personales. (Como todos en algún momento) Entre estos, la pérdida de un ser querido. (No escribí por respeto a esa persona, y porque no me sentía cómoda con lo que estaba saliendo de mis intentos de capítulo. )**

**2. He estado ocupada con la escuela y he empezado a buscar trabajo, eso ha consumido gran cantidad de mi tiempo.**

**3. Realmente no me he podido concentrar.**

**¡AHORA LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS!**

**El día de ayer. 4 de febrero del 2015. Hablé con una amiga y ella me subió los ánimos. Ella es Angeli Cadutti. (amiga perdname si escribí mal tu nombre. ) Así que voy a empezar a publicar, y debido a que por milagro de Dios pudimos porfín poner internet en casa... !ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS PRONTO! **

**Gracias por todo y dejen review.**


	21. Euforia e Interés

Espero les guste esta historia, sin más preámbulos, les dejo la historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Euforia e Interés<strong>

**Euforia**, estado de extrema felicidad. Es ese extraño momento en el que uno prácticamente enloquece de alegría. La euforia puede ser causada por distintas cosas,una de ellas es por enfermedades, o intoxicación por algún tipo de droga o alimento. La euforia no es algo extraño entre las personas, pero tampoco es muy común. Es normal ver a las personas felices, pero cuando ves a una persona euforica,.. como que te preocupas de su bienestar mental. Repito nuevamente, la euforia no anormal, pero tampoco es tan normal. Es como el pescado, es algo que todos conocemos, es algo normal, pero no es algo que se coma todos los días. Igual que el pavo, el pavo es algo que todos conocemos lo que es, pero normalmente lo comemos el Día de Acción de Gracias. Eso en mi opinión es la euforia. Así es como se encuentra Jack, euforico. Siendo sincero, siento un gran interés en saber por que. Es normal ver a Jack felíz, pero ver a Jack euforico es muy diferente.

**Interés**, es una intensa curiosidad por saber algo. Es la sensación que despierta en tí el misterio de algo. En mi caso lo que despierta interés en mí es el misterio que hay en no saber por que Jack se encuentra tan contento hoy. Ese es mi interés. Siento interés en saber el porque. Interés es ese deseo de molestia por no tener la respuesta de lo que nuno quiere, es eso que te hace buscar las definiciones en un diccionario, o a veces ver, leer y hacer cosas que no deberías. Eso es el interés, ese sentimiento de querer saber. El interés es curiosidad. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿que verdad sea? no tengo idéa, pero sí sé que este conejo se va a morir si no satisface su interés por lo que está pasando.

Llevo una buena hora buscando a Jack, sé que esta aquí, en la casa de Norte, pero por alguna razón no lo encuentro por ningún lado que lo busco. Me pregunto donde se habrá metido, pero la realidad es que sin importar cuantas veces me lo pregunte no hayo la respuesta. Trato de agudizar mis oidos nuevamente, pero es inútil, el ruido de este día era esepcionalmente escandaloso. Estaba comenzando a molestarme y a rendirme. Después de todo no había apuro por encontrarlo. Él no estaba en peligro y yo tampoco. Así que, ¿cual era la prisa? Simple. El interés era mi maldita prisa, eso era todo. Esa era la razón por la cual no podía dejar de buscarlo. Paso por frente de su cuarto, pero nada. Sigo así con cada una de las habitaciones del Santoff Claussen, pero no lo consigo. Eso empieza a preocuparme y a desesperarme, más l;a segunda que la primera, pero aún así me preocupa.

Le pregunto a Norte, pero nada.

¿Como es posible que alguien tan escandaloso no se note? Entiendo que hoy haya especial ruido, ¡pero por el amor de Dios era Jack! ¡Jack Frost! El chico y espíritu más ruidoso que puede haber en la tierra o el mundo entero. Desisto ante la idéa de encontrar a Jack, así que me pienso retirar a mi Madriguera, pero justo en ese momento... sale Jack de la habitación de Tooth muy, pero que muy entusiasmado y euforico. Realmente confío en mi pareja, pero me molesta bastante que esté solo en la habitación de ella y que salga tan felíz. Los miro serio, pero parecen ignorarme. Veo como Jack le agradece algo a Toothiana, ella responde con cortesía, se despide de mí, haciendo que Jack note mi precensia y se vá.

''Hola Bunny. '' dice Jack demasiado contento.

"Hola Copo de Nieve. ¿Se puede saber donde estabas y porque estabas con Tooth? '' estaba molesto, bastante y quería que lo notara.

''Por si no te distes cuenta estaba en el cuarto de Tooth, y lo segundo no te importa. '' dijo de forma evasiva.

''Primero que nada, ¿me estás queriendo decir que llevas toda la mañana ahí? '' pregunté incrédulo.

''No. Estuve en el palacio de los dientes un par de horas, luego vinimos aquí. '' dijo sonriendo.

''Y segundo... '' iba a reclamarle, pero algo me llamó mucho más la atención. ''¿Que es esa bolsa negra que tienes en la mano? ''

''¡NADA! '' gritó escondiendo la bolsa trás de él. Ni que no la hubiese visto. Estaba nervioso y eso llamaba mi atención. Quería descubrir que era lo que lo tenía tan raro últimemente.

''¿Como que nada? ¿Me vas a decir que esa bolsa es nada? '' descaradamente asintió. ''¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? '' ni me molesto en decir que asintió nuevamente. ''¿No me piensas contestar? ''

''No, es una sorpresa. '' me respondió dando saltitos. Yo no pude mas que maldecir en mi mente, eso solo aumentaba mi interés hacia lo que estaba sucediendo.

''¿Es por eso que estás euforico? ''

''¿Eufori que? '' preguntó confundido, yo solo pude reírme. Olvidaba que Jack no era de un gran vocabulario, no es que no sepa hablar, es solo que no se preocupa por palabras tan sofisticadas.

''Euforico, emocionado, alegre, extaciado. Todo eso es lo mismo. '' dije abrazándolo y dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

''Si es lo mismo, ¿para que lo dices de una forma tan difícil de entender? '' preguntó.

''Olvidalo, ¿pero me vas a responder o no? '' pregunte desesperado.

''Ya te dije que no. Es una sorpresa, y no es sorpresa si te lo digo. '' dijo separandosé de mis manos que lo tenian agarrado. Traté de besarlo, pero me volteó el rostro. Solo pude mirarlo confundido. ''Tengo que irme. ''

No podía creerlo, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo él ya había desaparecido de mi vista. Me quedé mirando la ventana por la que se había ido. El interés que tenia ya no lo podía soportar, aunque claro que eso puede ser porque se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Tanto secreto, tanta distancia desde hace unos días, y tanta felicidad estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. No me gustaba esto. Si me lo preguntan solo habia una cosa que podía estar causando esto... Jack Skelliton, mejor conocido como Jack O'Lantern. Sí, es mismo, el maldito rey del Halloween.

''Hey conejo. '' me llama Norte, sacandome de mis pensamientos. ''Necesito que me ayudes con la pintura de algunos juguetes, sé que la navidad no es algo a lo que seas de voto, pero tengo algunos yetis enfermos y me estoy atrasando mucho en el trabajo. ''

''No hay problema Norte, despues de todo, Pascuas ya pasó, todavía tengo un buen tiempo para prepararme. '' no habia razón para negarme a ayudarlo. La idéa de distraerme con algo sonaba muy interesante, necesitaba pensar que era lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba dejar de lado ese interés obsesivo de saber que le pasaba a Jack. En resumen iba a ayudar a Norte para pensar en como dejar de pensar.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que me pude imaginar, antes de darme cuante eran las nueve de la noche. Aún era temprano, tenía mucho tiempo para seguir pintando, pero Norte había insistido en que me fuera a mi casa a descansar. Le dije que no era necesario, pero él continuó insistiendo, hasta que logró convencermer recordándome que Jack debía estar solo en la casa. Recogí mis pinceles, ya que los de Norte son muy grandes y nada profesionales para mi gusto. Abro un túnel y me dirijo a mi casa. Mi hermosa madriguera. Ese era mi hogar, tener a Jack conmigo lo hacía mi hogar. Caminé lo más tranquilo que podía hasta llegar a mi casa, prácticamente corrí hasta allí. Había algo raro en el lugar. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero era demasiado temprano para que Jack estubiese durmiendo, a menos que no se sintiera bien. A veces los demás dicen que yo solo pienso en cosas malas. Eso no es cierto, simplemente es que estoy acostumbrado a que Jack sea de una forma, activo. Cuando Jack no es activo me preocupo, eso no es normal en él. Talvez me preocupa por que yo soy un animal y normalmente los animales son activos, no lo sé. Tal vez solo sea por que lo amo y me preocupa.

Abro la puerta de la casa y me fijo en algo que segundos antes no había identificado. Habían velas encendidas, varias. La luz era tenue, solo daban un poco de iluminación al suelo en que se encontraban. Habían unas pocas velas en la sala, la cocina, y el comedor. No entendía nada. ¿Porque mi casa estaba llena de velas? No era Halloween. A menos que ese maldito se encuentre en mi casa con mi Jack. Que ruege a Dios que no se encuentre solo, porque si no, lo voy a matar. Camino por toda la casa, pero no veo a nadie, me devuelvo en dirección a la puerta para irme. Estoy dispuesto a ir a la casa del palo de calcio, le romperé todo su cuerpo y haré instrumentos con ellos. Antes de salir siento que algo frío me sujeta por la cintura, antes de reaccionar me obligué a mirar. Eran las manos de Jack las que me rodeaban, sonreí felíz. Mi Jacky estaba en casa. Siento sus manos viajando por mi vientre de una forma delicada, sensual y provocativa en cierto punto. Yo sonreí al oler la exitación de Jack, pero no me moví, dejaría que él se encargara de todo, al menos en un principio.

Esperé así durante un rato, pero Jack no mostraba indicios de querer moverse. Así que intente voltearme para ver lo que sucedía, quería ver si estaba bien. Simplemente no pude. Jack me sujetaba con tal fuerza que no podia voltearme.

''Jack, cariño, ¿todo está bien? '' pregunté sin voltearme, puesto que no podía.

''Mjm. '' fue lo único que recibí por respuesta. Miré al suelo cuando sentí mis pies rozar con algo... unas botas de vaquero. Una loca idéa pasó por mi mente y traté de voltearme con más insistencia.

''Jacky cariño déjame verte. '' pedí emocionado.

Sin que lo tuviese que pedir por segunda vez me soltó. Inmediatamente me volteé y lo que ví me dejó impactado. Jack llevaba puesto un original y atractivo disfraz de Vaquero sexy compuesto de un pequeño tanga negro con short superpuesto de microfibra en color marrón con agujeros, que dejaban al aire la pequeña tanga negra que apenas tapaba su parte frontal y trasera, tenia una estrella plateada con símbolo de ¨SHERIFF¨ y pañuelo naranja con estampados blancos y negros para el cuello. Se veía hermoso. Ese era uno de mis más íntimos sueños, ver a Jack disfrazado mientras hacíamos el amor. La idéa de tenerlo así frente a mí en esos momentos era, por mucho, más erótica que la de mis pensamientos. Mi respiración se disparó al ver como Jack se acercaba a mí de manera seductora.

Lo abracé por la cintura y lo pegué a mí hasta no dejar ningún tipo de espacio, la única barrera que existía era la ropa, y teniendo en cuenta que los agujeros del short marrón dejaban expuestas sus partes íntimas casi completamente, porque la tanga le tapaba al frente, no había mucho que se interpusiera. Sentí comos sus dedos acariciaban mis orejas, eso envió ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un suspiro delirante salió de mis labios. Ese era mi punto más sencible y Jack estaba haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Abracé a Jack más fuerte, para que no escapara de mí y con mi mano libre comencé a frotar su entrepierna. Suspiros y pequeños gemidos salían de su garganta, el suave movimiento que hacía con su cadera era más que una clara invitación. No lo culpaba en lo absoluto, yo también tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo. Le besé el cuello y lo mordí ligeramente. Jack se agarró de mi cuello y pasó su lengua por una de mis orejas, mis piernas temblaron al punto que sentí que caería la suelo.

Jack se alejó de mí. Ví como caminaba hasta la cocina, así que lo seguí hasta acorralarlo entre la mesa y apoyé mis manos en ella. Lo miraba en todo momento, es que era imposible quitar mis ojos de él cuando se encontraba con tan poca ropa cubriéndolo. Jack se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme. Unió su cuerpo con el mío de tal forma que pensé que literalmente seríamos uno, comenzó a frotar su rodilla sobre mi entepierna.

''Te apetece mucho hacerlo ahora, ¿verdad? '' pregunte entre beso y beso, mordí el labio inferior de Jack, logrando que se estremeciera.

''No preguntes eso... '' me replicó entre jadeos, mis dedos empezaron a jugar con su cuerpo.

''Jack, ya estás duro. '' dije con una sonrisa divertida. Empujé a un lado la tanga negra que tanto me molestaba en esos momentos, su miembro quedó expuesto.

''E- es normal si no paras de acariciarme... '' refunfuñó aferrandose a mi cuello, no mentía hacía un rato que había comenzado a masturbarlo sobre la ropa con mucha lentitud.

''Tu cuerpo es demasiado sencible, Jack. '' acaricié su miembro y al llegar a arriba, apreté su punta.

''Aaaaaah... '' mi hermoso albino gimió al sentir mis mordiscos en su cuello mientras le acariciaba su muy exitado miembro.

''Sin duda lo és... '' dije triunfante y moví a Jack.

En poco rato habíamos cambiado de posición; Jack se encontraba apoyado frente a la mesa y yo detrás relamiéndome los labios, devoré a Jack con la mirada al ver que estaba llorando de placer. Jack se dejó caer sobre la mesa alzando un poco sus caderas, facilitándole el trabajo a este conejo que estaba muy ansioso por entrar.

No lo dudé y recorrí la espalda de Jack mi lengua. Gimió exquisitamente mi nombre, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la madera de la mesa. Sonreí acercándome a él y dejé que mi abultada entrepierna chocara con la entrada de Jack. Lentamente comecé a rozar la entrada mientras mordía su clara piel y volvía a masturbarlo.

''B- bunny... bun... hhh.. nyyy. '' lo llamé entre gemidos, ahora mismo mataría por sentir en mi interior a Bunny.

''Jack. '' me respondió divertido sin parar de moverse.

''E- entraaa yy- yyaa... aaaaaahh... '' le pedí con mi frente apoyada en la mesa, tratando de regular mi agitada respiración.

''Tardaré un poco más. '' mordió con fuerza mi nuca y un extraño y sutil sonido salió de mi garganta.

''P- por fav- vvooorrr... '' rogé comenzando a llorar de nuevo, sentía la dureza de Bunny rozar mi entrada, ardía y quería tenerlo dentro, quería sentirlo por completo.

''Es genial verte así, Jacky. '' besó mi mejilla mientras me venía entre sus dedos.

''Aaa... aaaaahhh... '' mis uñas se clavaron en la mesa, sintiendo mi propia esencia bajar por mis muslos.

''Menudo desperdicio, ¿no crees? '' me estremecí al oir la voz sugerente de mi pareja.

''Hhh- Bunnnnyyuuuu... '' gemía al sentir la lengua de Bunny recorrer mi piel.

Yo seguía lamiendo la ardiente piel de mi pareja, recogiendo los restos de semen que andaban por ahí.

Tras unos minutos llegué a su entrada, no me resistí y comencé a lamerla con suma paciencia y lentitud, atendiendo a los suspiros de Jack, que incluso se retorcía sobre la mesa.

''Nnn... nnnnnnhhhgg... '' Jack jadeante se aferró con más fuerza a los bordes de la mesa, puede que estuviera de pie y con medio cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, pero sus piernas temblaban ante mis caricias.

''¿Ya estás listo, Jack? '' pregunté con voz divertida, dándole un respiro a la entrada de MI Jack, aunque solo unos segundos, mis dedos no tardaron en entrar.

''Sss... sssiiii... '' respondió gimiendo al sentir los hábiles movimientos de esos tres largos visitantes que recorrían su interior.

''Me alegra saberlo. '' sonreí retirando mis dedos, era verdad que Jack estaba preparado, podía oír las súplicas de su cuerpo.

Bunny se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de mi oido.

''Avísame si te duele, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos así. '' me susurró besando mi oreja.

''Siii... '' asentí con una sonrisa, luego giré mi rostro y besé a Bunny, me encantaba ver lo mucho que se preocupaba en esto de hacer el amor.

Nos separamos tras unos segundos de un pasional beso, me posicioné mejor tras de Jack, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como alzaba las caderas, sin duda quería que entrara. Besé una última vez su espalda y con lentitud comencé a penetrarlo. Gemí mordiendo su espalda, tantas veces y siempre era la misma reacción, era tan estrecho y abrazaba mi virilidad con tanta fuerza...

''Aaaa... aaaaaaaaahhh... '' Jack gimió con lagrimillas en los ojos, yo sabía que le dolía.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentir los muchos mordisquitos y besitos que Bunny repartía por mi espalda, incluso llegue a sonreír a pesar del dolor que sentía... aunque el dolor no tardó en desaparecer, dándole paso al placer.

''H- Buuuuunnnnnyyyyy... buuuu... hhhggg... m- máaaaa... aaaaas. '' le pedí moviendo un poco mis caderas, dandole a entender que ya podía seguir, el dolor se había ido.

''¿Quieres cambiar, Jack? '' me preguntó Bunny comenzando con embestidas más profundas, nublando mi mente por momentos.

''C- ccomooo quiera... aassss... '' gemí aferrado a la mesa, Bunny ya estaba completamente en mi interior y no paraba de envestirme, era una sensación fantástica.

''Esta bien. '' respondió saliendo rapidamente de mí, yo solo pude soltar un jadeo de reproche. Sujetó mi cintura y me hizo girar, ahora estabamos los dos de frente. ''Me gusta mucho verte la cara mientras lo hacemos. ''

''Pervertido. '' dije sonriente antes de besarlo.

Jack se apoyó en mis brazos y quedó sentado en la mesa. Yo profundizé el beso haciendolo caer. Ahora Jack estaba acostado en la mesa; el único testigo de aquello que pasaba en el comedor, mientras lo besaba. Jack rodeó con sus piernas mí cintura, comprendí y volví a penetrarlo abrazando su espalda.

''Aaaaaa... aaaaaaaahhh... '' Jack gimió aferrándose a mi pelaje.

''Tu expresión al hacer esto, es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, Jack. '' le dije comenzando nuevamente un constante vaivén contra sus caderas.

''I- idiooo- otaaaa... '' gimió con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba y repartía suaves besos en mi pelaje.

''Increíble, incluso haciendo esto me insultas, ¿eh? '' me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé, silenciando mis propios jadeos, no paraba de embestirlo y ya comenzaba a perder la cordura.

Las estocadas siguieron sobre la mesa, yo yá había clavado las uñas en el pelaje de Bunny, quien seguía con el ritmo salvaje en sus embestidas.

''Bunnnnyyyyyggghh... '' gemí sintiendo que no me faltaría mucho para venirme, los movimientos de Buny eran demasiado estimulantes.

''N- no aguanto más, Jack... ''suspiró Bunny besándome en los labios.

''_Te amo_. '' nos miramos a los ojos para besarnos suavemente.

Bunny enterró su rostro en mi cuello, me mordió con fuerza cuando se vaciaba en mi interior. Yo por mi parte tiré con fuerza del pelaje de Bunny sintiendo como su semen llenaba mi cuerpo con su esencia. Gemí más alto si poder contenerme demasiado cuando yo mísmo me vine, manchando el tonificado y perfecto abdomen de Bunny.

Me dejé caer sobre Jack, abrazándolo y besándo su clavícula; Jack sonrió y acarició mi pelaje.

''Bunny, ¿te pones cariñoso conmigo? '' me preguntó con voz relajada.

''Por supuesto. '' respondí sonriendo mientras besaba su cuello.

Con ritmo lento salí de Jack, no quería lastimarlo; el pequeño volvió a gemir y se sonrojó al verme relamerme los labios.

''Te amo Jack, recuérdalo. ''

''Y- yo tambien te amo... '' suspiró cuando lo alzé, quedando medio sentado en la mesa.

Jadeó cuando se sentó por completo, quedaban sobre la madera restos de semen y sobre ellos estaba su cuerpo. Se abrazó a mí y por su expresión supe que sentía como mi esencia salía poco a poco de él.

''Sabes, aún estoy muy interesado en saber porqué estabas tan euforico. '' recordé, haciéndolo sonreír.

''Estaba así por la idéa de hacer esto para tí. '' admitió y eso me hizo sonrojarme.

''Wow. No sé que decir. '' admití.

''Ahora soy yo el interesado en saber porque estás tan euforico. '' yo solo sonreí y lo besé apasionadamente para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

''Estoy así por lo que acabamos de hacer, eso es algo que siempre me deja euforico. Es algo que me hace sentir felíz. ¿Sabes por que? '' pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

''¿Porque me amas? ''

''No dudes sobre esa respuesta nunca. '' le supliqué. ''Si en algún momento alguien llega a preguntar porque soy felíz, quiero que le contestes con seguridad. ''

''Esta bien. '' dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

''Pero mi verdadera respuesta no es esa, aunque tiene que ver. La razón por la que hacer el amor contigo me hace felíz, es porque me recuerda que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Porque me recuerda que me amas lo sufuciente, porque eso no se hace con cualquiera y eso es algo que tú me enseñastes. Me recuerda que no hace falta un anillo o una ceremonia para demostrar verdadero amor. '' lo tome por la barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme directo a los ojos. ''Solo me hace falta mi corazón para vivir y a tí para hacerlo latir. ''

Jack me dió un abrazo y permanecimos así un buen tiempo, nunca permitía que Jack llorara, pero esta vez las lágrimas eran de felicidad. Así que no intenté detenerlas. Lo miré a los ojos y volví a besarlo. Nos quedamos en el comedor bastante tiempo, repartiéndonos tiernas caricias y besos suaves, para después cargarlo hasta la habitación.

De camino a la habitación pensé en la euforia de Jack durante aquella semana. La verdad es que estoy sorprendido, en vez de estar nervioso estaba emocionado. Obviamente Tooth tuvo que ver en esto, pero no hare ningún tipo de reclamación. No me importa que lo perversione un poco, siempre y cuando el conejo de prueba sea yo. Ahora el eufórico era yo, aún después de una media hora de haberlo hecho, el efecto siempre duraba bastante en mí, pero no me quejo. A veces me pregunto porque eso sucede, pero ya ha sido bastante interés por hoy. Ahora solo quiero descansar y disfrutar del motivo de mi extaciante euforia.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y espero que dejen reviews, eso me anima mucho.<p> 


	22. Malintensionados y Heridos

**Malintensionados y heridos**

* * *

><p>Primero que nada quiero empezar agradeciendo su paciencia, comprensión y dedicación con mi historia.<p>

En segundo lugar me quiero disculpar por mi descuido en mi historia. Realmente los estudios y el trabajo me consumieron el tiempo demasiado brutal. No quiero tomarles mucho tiempo en esto, así que los dejopara que lean. Ojalá y lo disfruten.

**Malintensionados**, es una persona de mala fé. Las personas malintensionadas son personas que no tienen intensiones de hacer cosas buenas, por el contrario solo quieren crearte mal. En el mundo hay muchas personas así, fingen ser buenos contigo y lo único que quieren es lastimarte, lo malo es que la mayoría del tiempo no nos damos cuenta. Intento que ese tipo de personas no se acerquen a mí, aunque realmente es muy difícil la mayoría del tiempo.

**Heridos**, se les llama a las personas que tienen un tipo de golpe en el cuerpo. También se pueden herir a las personas internamente, no solo físicamente. La realidad es que hay distintos tipos de heridos. Están los que se hieren y los que son heridos. ¿Cual de todos es peor? No tengo idéa. La realidad es que cualquiera de las dos opciones es mala. Pero esas cosas siempre suceden, nunca hay forma de evitarlo, simplemente no la hay. Por eso siempre hay que tener cuidado.

En la última reunión de los guardianes todo había sido espectacular, pero la realidad es que había pasado algo que no me había gustado. No es que tenga nada en contra de que mi Jacky haga amigos, es solo que habiendo tantas chicas interesadas en hacer amistad con él. ¿Porque tenia que escoger a un chico? Un chico que no me da buena espina para nada. No sé por que, pero algo me dice que ese chico no es de fiar. No me cae bien, y no es por el hecho de que Jack sea su amigo, es el hecho de que su actitud es algo siniestra. Me dá menos confianza que Pitch Black. No se por que, pero lo voy a tener vigilado muy de cerca.

''Hola Bunny. '' escucho la voz de Jack tras de mí, sinceramente me asusté. No lo había escuchado llegar. Estaba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos.

''¡Santo Dios! Jack, no me asustes así cariño. '' solo lo ví reirse y sonrojarse un poco. Estan adorable cuando se pone así.

''Lo siento. Pensé que tenías una super audición. ¿Como es que no me escuchastes? '' curioso como siempre.

''Estaba muy ocupado pensando en algo importante. ''

''Oh. ¿Tan pronto pensando en las pascuas? ''

''No estaba pensando en las pascuas, cariño. '' dije sonriente.

''¿Entonces? ¿En que pensabas? '' preguntó acercándose.

''Ven aquí. '' le dije señalando mis piernas para que se sentara. ''Estaba pensando en tí. En nosotros. Nuestra vida juntos y todo lo demás, que tenga que ver contigo, claro. '' ví un fuerte sonrojo.

''¿Enserio? '' me miró a los ojos y yo solo pude sonreír. Siempre era tan hermoso.

''Por cierto Jack... ¿porque llegastes ahora a la casa? ¿No crees que llegastes un poco tarde? '' pregunté arqueando las cejas y mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

''Pues yo... '' lo veia jugar con su cayado, eso nunca era bueno. Solo significaba una cosa... había hecho una cosa que yo le había pedido que no hiciera.

''¿Que hicistes? ''

''Yo no he hecho nada. '' lo traicionaron los nervios.

''Prometo no enojarme, solo dime que hicistes. '' me puse una mano en el corazón, señal de promesa.

''Fuí a dar una vuelta con, ¿Loki? '' respondió mirando al suelo.

''¡¿Eso es una pregunta?! '' me moleste, pero haciendo caso y acoplo de mi promesa, me tranquilizé.

''No empiezes Bunny, solo fue un rato. ''

''¿Un rato? '' pregunté sarcástico. '' Haz llegado casi una hora tarde. ¡Una hora! ''

''¡Pues no te veías muy preocupado! '' gritó.

''Yo debo ser el enojado, no tú. ''dije en voz alta y luego la bajé. Le había prometido no enojarme.

''Sí, pero prometistes no enojarte así que cumple tu promesa, Canguro. ''

''¿Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no soy un Canguro? '' pregunte un poco molesto.

''Hasta que sea necesario. ''

''Olvídalo. Te pedi que no te vieras con ese tal Loki. ¿Acaso es muy difícil hacerme caso? '' pregunté recostando mi barbilla en su hombro.

''Bunny si fuera por tí yo no tendría amigos. No es justo. No soy tu hijo, soy tu pareja. Merezco la libertad de escoger quien es mi amigo y quien no lo es. '' estaba molesto y yo entendía su punto de vista, pero yo tenía el mío.

''Talvez he estado siendo un poco egoista y posesivo. '' tuve que admitirlo, en cierto punto era cierto. ''Pero tienes que entender que ese tal Loki no me inspira nada de confianza, búscate otro amigo. ''

''¡NO! '' gritó levantandose de golpe de mi regazo. ''No voy a dejar de ser su amigo porque tu lo pides, lo siento pero esta vez no podrás manipularme. '' una vez gritado esto salio de la casa.

No pude decir nada. Su reacción me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. (¿Manipularlo? ) Eso era lo que rondaba por mi mente. ¿Que le había pasado ahora? ¿Porque había reaccionado así? Eso no tenía lógica para nada. Jack no era así. Si se enojaba a menudo por el hecho de que lo monitoreaba, pero esa no era una reacción normal de Jack. Él no solía usar palabras como manipulador. Normalmente me llamaba posesivo, arrogante, celoso, incluso me ha llamado egoísta, pero nunca manipulador. Esa era una palabra nueva, y en cierto punto... me dolió. Me dolió que usara esa palabra. Me dolió que la usara para describirme. Aunque talvez tenía razón, tal vez me estaba volviendo un manipulador.

Suspiré y por primera vez en mi vida decidí hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, dormir temprano. Eran a penas las seis de la tarde cuando me acosté. Estaba cansado, molesto y confundido. Esa palabra me había dolido más de lo esperado. Jack llegaría seguramente en media hora, máximo en una, y seguramente se acostaría a dormir. La discución no había sido tan fuerte, no había razón para no dormir y despertar juntos.

''¿Porque lo hace entonces? '' pregunté.

''Por que te ama, Jack. Es por eso que tu Bunny no quiere que pases tiempo conmigo. Él cree que le quitaré tu atención. Es por eso que es manipulador contigo. '' decía el espíritu de cabello negro que estaba frente a mí.

''¿Eso crees? ''

''Por supuesto que sí. Piensalo, ¿como un guerrero como él podría dejar a un pobre, indefenso e inocente como tú solo con las demás personas? ''

''¡Yo no soy ningún pobre, indefenso e inocente! '' dije molesto.

''Lo sé, pero eso es lo que él cree. Por eso es tan manipulador y posesivo contigo. No lo odies, no es su culpa ser así, es cosa de animales. '' decía mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro de manera comprensiva. ''Deberías volver a tu casa, tu pareja debe de estar preocupada. ''

''Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por todo, Loki. '' dije despidiendome con la mano.

''De nada, Jack. ''

Llego a la casa y todas las luces están apagadas. Seguramente Bunny se había ido a trabajar en las pascuas, como siempre. Grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé al llegar al cuarto. Sobre la cama duermiendo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que E. Aster Bunnymund. Extrañado iba a leventarlo, pero preferí darme una ducha primero. Estaba lleno de un poco de lodo por el hecho de haber corrido por el bosque un rato. Cuando termino de ducharme me pongo unos bóxer azúl cielo que Bunny me había regalado para mi cumpleaños y salí.

Era tan lindo cuando estaba dormido. Era muy diferente a verlo despierto. Despierto es más hostil, sus facciones siempre son fuertes, como si siempre tratara de ser intimidante, como si tratara de demostrar algo. Me siento a su lado y lo muevo un poco. Veo como su ceño se frunce y su naríz se mueve de manera graciosa. Se va a voltear, pero antes de darme cuenta me agarra por la cintura y me hala hasta acostarme a su lado.

''¿Donde estabas? '' preguntó con voz grave, señal de que llevaba rato dormido.

''¿Te sientes bien, a que hora te acostastes? '' pregunté acariciando sus manos y tocando en lo posible su frente.

''Yo te hice una pregunta primero. '' me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos, casí no puedo aguantar la risa al ver que los tenía cerrados. Todo eso era tan raro y lindo en él.

''Y yo te hice una después. '' respondí casi irónicamente. Pude oír un suave gruñido de su parte y eso me molesto un poco. ''No empieces. ''

''Sabes que, olvídalo. Hueles a Loki, no sé ni para que pregunto. '' eso fue lo último que dijo antes de darme la espalda para dormir.

Me sentí un poco herido por esa acción, pero la realidad es que no le dí mucha importancia. Estaba muy cansado y no tenía deseos de ponerle importancia a las acciones de Bunny en esos momentos, talvez en la mañana. A la mañana siguiente no ví a Bunny. Me hubiese parecido normal la mañana, pero habían un millar de huevos en el cuarto temblando. Me levanté y pasé como pude entre los huevitos, no quería romperlos. Tome mi cayado, me vestí y salí de la casa. Todo se veía normal, pero en el fondo se escuchaban voces.

''¡Eres un hijo de puta! '' (¿Espera eses es Bunny? )

''No quiero pelear. No quiero hacerle daño a Jack, porfavor solo quiero saludarlo. Tu sabes cosas de amigos. '' (¿Ese es... ? Oh no. )

''¿Que no quieres lastimarlo? ¡Eso no fue lo que te escuché decir hace rato! '' estaba furioso, no podía creer que ese bastardo de Loki estubiese jugando con MI Jack. La verdad es que sí podía esperarlo, pero era muy bajo hacer eso.

''Bunny, tu sabes que solo estás molesto conmigo porque me hice amigo de Jack. '' la voz tranquila de Loki me jodía la vida. Maldita la hora en la que en el mundo nacieron personas tan cínicas.

''¡Eres un...! ''

''¡Yá! '' el grito de Jack me hizo detenerme antes de que mi puño se plasmara en su estúpido rostro. ''Sueltalo, Bunny. ''

No quería escucharlo. Mi única intención era noquear a ese pedazo de imbécil. Matarlo si era posible. Desaparecerlo del mundo, ó como mínimo de mi vida era lo que se merecía.

''Jack, que bueno que llegas. ¿Quieres decirle a tu pareja que deje de intentar matarme? '' la falsa voz de miedo solo me dio más ganas de matarlo.

''Bunny, porfavor. No quiero tener que repetirlo. '' lo solté de mala gana ante las palabras de Jack. ''¿Que es lo que está sucediendo? ''

''Dile que te diga que fue lo que le dijo a su grupo de amigos problematicos. ''

''¡Bunny, ya basta! ''

''¡Pero, Jack solo deja que te... ''

''¡No! No quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema de mi amistad con Loki, tampoco quiero que hables de su grupo de amigos como si fueran unos delincuentes. Y lo más importante... ¡No quiero que te acerques a Loki con malas intenciones! '' los gritos de Jack y la forma en la que lo defendía me molestaba mucho.

''¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Acaso crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras este maldito juega contigo? ¿Es que no lo ves? '' grité iracundo.

''Lo único que veo es a un conejo muy diferente del que me enamoré. '' las palabras de Jack fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre mi ardiente y maquinante cerebro lleno de ira.

No podía creer que sus palabras fueran en serio, pero en efecto lo eran. Sus ojos me miraban de forma muy ardiente, pero estaba muy lejos de ser deseo. Estaba furioso, todo su cuerpo lo decía de forma clara y contundente. Me hice un poco al lado para clavar mi peor mirada al sujeto estaba provocando esto. Mi visión fue bloqueada por una gruesa pared de hielo. Eso era malo, muy malo. Sabía que Jack me estaba mirando sin la necesidad de verlo, la mirada era pesada, incluso molesta. Un pensamiento golpeó mi mente. (¿Y si lo que Loki quiere crear desconfianza y una futura separación entre Jack y yo? ) Si era eso lo que estaba intentando, lo estaba logrando y eso no podía pasar. Suspiré resignado en mi mente. Esto era como un juego de ajedrez, empecé perdiendo el juego y en este punto solo me quedaban fichas preciadas, me iba doler sacrificar rey, pero algo me decía que tenía que dejarla un poco descubierta para poder atacar sin que uno de mis golpes la hiriera. El único problema es que mi rey era Jack y yo era un simple caballo. Bien podía evitar que Jack saliera perjudicado de una de mis jugadas, pero Loki sí podía herirlo y de distintas formas. Mi jugada era arriesgada, pero si no la hacía, sería dejar que hiciera la jugada ganadora sabiendo cual sería. Loki le iba a hacer daño a Jack, lo sabía, pero si trataba de protegerlo solo lo iba a alejar. Aparentemente Loki tenia cierta lavia para hacer que las personas creyeran en sus palabras, pero eso no funcionaba conmigo. Pitch puede hacer que todos crean en sus palabras, pero Loki solo funciona con su objetivo principal.

''¿Siempre serás así? '' la pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

''NO. Lo siento mucho cariño. '' la verdad es que estaba arrepentido por hacerlo enojar, no por el hecho de querer matar a Loki. ''No he tenido una buena semana y creo que me he desquitado con quien no debía. Lamento haberte querido matar, pero la verdad es que me molesta mucho que entren a la madriguera sin invitación. '' le dije mirándolo.

''No hay ningún problema, Aster. '' respondió un poco serio.

''Y deberías tener mucho cuidado, a veces hacemos cosas de las cuales luego nos vamos a arrepentir. Lo digo por lo de hoy. '' ví como abrió los ojos de golpe. Todo eso se sentía inestable, pero inhebitablemente bien. ''Me refiero a lo de entrar sin invitación. ''

''Lo tendré en cuenta. Creo que será mejor que me retire. ''

''No te preocupes, yo me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. '' dije retirandome.

''¡Pero Bunny, falta mucho para pascua! '' gritó Jack.

''Es mejor si empiezo desde ahora, después de todo tu no vas a estar en la casa. '' le grite sin detenerme.

Ví que Bunny continuaba con su camino. A pesar de que todo se veía todo tranquilo sentía que había cierta tensión entre Loki y Bunny. Aunque eso no me evitó sonreír cuando Bunny cesó ante su ataque de celos. Eso me hacía ver que realmente me amaba. Salí corriendo tras Bunny, creo que escuchó mis pasos, porque se volteó y me atrapó en un abrazo suavemente. Deposité un beso en sus suaves labios. Yo sonreí, pero la mirada que me dedicó me dejó confundido. ¿Era lástima, preocupación o dolor lo que mostraba?

''Bunny, ¿pasa algo? '' pregunto un poco preocupado y confundido.

''Solo ten cuidado. '' susurró dulcemente en mi oido. ''Muchas veces nuestros ojos ignoran cosas que nuestro cerebro trata de hacernos ver. '' me soltó y continuó su camino. Sus palabras me dejaron un extraño sentimiento en el corazón.

Habían pasado meses desde aquel día. Jack continuaba con esa amistad que no me da buena espina. A veces llega con tan buen ánimo que olvido con quien sale. Me gusta mucho ver lo felíz que llega a la casa, eso tengo que agradecerselo a Loki. De hecho hace algunas semanas olvidé por completo el peligro que Loki representaba, pero hoy me lo recordaron. Jack O'Lantern, mejor conocido como el rey del Halloween me hizo un acercamiento mientras le daba una visita a los Bennet. Sus palabras me daban vueltas en la cabeza.

**''Loki es un ser despreciable, antes era mi aliado. En mi mundo lo conocen como el rey del Wetten*. Han llegado rumores de que Jack se hizo amigo de él, ten cuidado. Sus juegos son descarados, crueles y sucios. Algo me dice que Jack esta en los planes de él. ''**

Dicho eso el espíritu del Halloweense había ido de la misma forma en que había llegado. Me había dejado conun pensamiento que era más bien una decisión, Jack tenía que alejarse de Loki, sí o sí, no había más opción. Tendría que hablar con Jack y convenserlo de que esa amistad tenía que terminar. Voy de camino a la madriguera cuando escucho un lloriqueo, es leve, pero no sonaba reprimido, más bien sonaba cansado. Parece que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, fuese quien fuese. Suspiro y comienzo a rastrear el llanto, Jack tendría que esperar. Me adentro más entre la maleza, escucho el llanto, pero no veo la procedencia de este. El llanto se detiene y solo en esos momentos me percato de que la noche esta particularmente fría. Me doy la vuelta para irme cuando un buho llama mi atención. Era hermoso, sus plumas blancas y sus grandes ojos negros llamaban por completo la atenció sigo con la vista hasta que se posa en una rama. Lo veo, miro y admiro. Estaba concentrado en el ave hasta que el lloriqueo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ahí fue que caí en cuenta de que unas ramas más atrás del fantástico animalse encontraba la fuente del llanto. Camino lentamente hacia allá, no quiero asustarle.

''¿Un mal día? '' por más precauciones que tomé, al final terminé asustandole y haciendole caer de las ramas. Corrí como pude para evitar su caida. Vaya sorpresa me llevé al atrapar el paquete. ''¿Jack? ''

''¿Bunny? '' su voz se escuchaba quebrada y sorprendida, y la realidad es que no tenía que verlo para saber que había estado llorando. Si bien los lloriqueos no me lo hubiesen dicho, el ligéro olor a sal lo hubiese delatado.

''¿Que sucedió? '' pregunté calmando mi ira, sabía que Loki tenía que ver en esto. Jack solo se abrazó a mí.

''Lo siento, tenías razón. Él solo quería usarme, porfavor perdóname, no era mi intención, todo fue muy rápido y confuso y él... '' lo separé de mí bruscamente y lo miré a los ojos asustado.

''¿Que fue lo que sucedió? '' mi voz esta vez era mucho más seria y exigente. Sentía como el cuerpo de Jack comenzaba a temblar y no era posible que fuera de frío.

Bajó la cabeza y me dio la espalda. Solo lloraba, solo hacía eso, lloraba mientras me suplicaba perdón. Yo lo sabía, algo había pasado, algo que seguramente traería problemas. Muchos problemas. Respiro profundo y me hinco frente a él. Lo miro a los ojos, está asustado. Lo miro de abajo hacia arriba para asegurarme de que no fue herido. Al llegar a su cuello me llevé una gran sorpresa. Había una notable marca morada, por la forma de esta no me era difícil saber como había sido provocada. Miré al suelo.

''¿Como es posible que me hayas hecho esto? '' pregunté con dolor y desepción. Esperé cualquier tipo de respuesta, una excusa, la que fuera, pero no hubo respuesta y eso me enfureció más. ''¡¿Como pudistes?! '' grité levantándome de golpe.

''No fue mi intensión. '' la voz suave de Jack no me hizo muy felíz en esos momentos.

''¡¿Y cual era tu intención?! ¡Contesta! ¿Llegar a la cama con él? ¿Esa era tu intensión? '' mi ira era lo único que en esos momentos gobernaba mi mente.

''Yo no quería que eso sucediera, lo juro. '' el llanto de Jack comenzó tan inesperado como había acabado. ''Yo no quería que esto pasara, si tan solo te hubiese escuchado. ''

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas más para él que para mí, y el dolor con el que fueron dichas me rompió el corazón. Eso me hizo recordar un hecho importante. Jack era solo un arma para herirme. Loki había utilizado lo que más amaba con el fín de que yo mismo terminara de herirlo insultándome. Eso era lo que Loki quería y no le iba a dar el placer. Imagenes llegaban a mi cabeza, la sola idea de que Jack hubiese esado con alguien más de forma íntima me ponía furioso. no lo podía controlar, la ira era demasiada. Lo único que podía hacer era canalizar toda esa ira hacia la persona culpable, Loki. Sin decirnada me alejé de Jack y comencé correr por todas partes. Hice que todos mis sentidos se agudizaran, tenía que encontrarlo a como de lugar. Para mi suerteb no tuve que ir hasta muy lejos. El muy cabrón se encontraba entrando a su mierda de casa, muy contento el hijo de puta. Me acerqué a él mientra habría la puerta, pero me detuve. Yo no soy un cobarde, menos una persona deshonrada. Así que recordando mi honor esperaré a que él me vea, no voy a atacarlo por la espalda.

''Loki, ¿que tal te fue, lo lograstes? '' preguntó uno de sus amigos, buen momento para aparecer.

''Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que no ganaría la apuesta? '' su cometario me molestó, era obvia mi reacción.

''No lo sé. No parecía muy fácil que lo lograras, ese conejo siempre está vigilandolo. '' explicó su amigo. Eso me hizo sentir mal, se suponía que yo lo estuviera vigilando, pero no lo hice.

''Ese conejo no está realmente interesado en ese niño, solo es un espíritu viejo a falta de diversión que se sacó la lotería al encontrar embotellada la misma. ''

''Em. Loki. ¿Que significaría que el conejo estubiese aquí? '' interesante pregunta la que hizo, me gustaría saber la respuesta.

''Significaría que ha visto lo que le ha pasado a su amorcito. '' respondió sin importancia.

''¿Que pasaría si amara verdaderamente a Jack? ''

''¿Que pasaría? mmm Te diré lo que pasaría si ese maldito conejo amara a Jack. ¡Estaría aquí para matarme! '' gritó histérico. ''¿Porque las preguntas? ''

''Para decirte que Bunny si ama a Jack. También para decidir que por el bien de mi ser me voy, nos vemos luego Loki. Espero. '' así que me había visto el muy cobarde. Bueno uno menos, ya solo me queda uno.

''Tu amigito sí que sabe tomar decisiones. '' al decir eso Loki se volteó con velocidad. ''Sabes, todo en tu plan estaba bien. Pero cometistes un grabe error. Errastes al pensar en que el amor que le tengo a Jack es falso. '' yo caminaba y él retrocedía, cobarde de pacotilla.

''Aléjate de mí. No podrás matarme. '' las manos le temblaban un poco, pero luego se paró derecho y desafiante.

''Y no vengo a hacerlo, eso sería muy rápido e indoloro, prefiero hacerte sufrir un rato. '' lo miré muy serio y eso pareció causarle gracia, cosa que no me gustó.

''Eres un conejo estúpido, no pudistes proteger a tu supuesto amor y, ¿quieres enmendar eso? Sabes una cosa... el cuerpo de Jack es delicioso. Debistes haberlo visto llorar y gritar tu nombre mientras lo hacíamos. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que todo esto es tú culpa. Tú sospechabas algo y no te importó. '' esas palabras me supieron a hiel. Sentía la ira correr con mi cuerpo, era ira contra Jack por ser tan inocente, contra mí por dejar que esto sucediera y contra Loki por ser el causante. ''Lo ves ni siquiera pue... ''

Un puño llegó hasta cu cara. Sorprendido me miró de manera desafiante. (¿Quieres jugar a sacarme de quicio, entonces dejemos la ira salir. ) Tomé mis boomerangs y los lancé al suelo. Esta vez iba a acabarlo con mis propias manos. Me acerco a él de manera peligrosa, lo veo retoceder, pero llega un momento en el que me reta. Mala decisión. Un gruñido sale de el fondo de mi pecho, el me mira extraño. No soy un león, pero puedo sonar igual que uno en ciertas ocaciones y esta era una de ellas. Sonrío, lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo al interior de su casa. Sale corriendo para esconderse, mucho más divertido para mí. Empezó la cacería. Lo sigo por toda la casa a una velocidad normal, no quería alcanzarlo tan rápido. De paso rompo varias decoraciones de la casa, me impulso de las paredes y dejo mis garras marcadas. Rompo algunas lámparas, cuadros, jarrones, incluso un lindo plasma de 78 pulgadas. Al final lo alcanzo en cu cuarto. Interesante la sorpresa que me llevo al darme cuenta de que en su cuarto me esperan un grupito de espíritus sin valor alguno, deben ser sus amigos. Tienen varias armas, eso es lo que demuestra lo poco honrados que son.

''¿Que dices ahora? ¿Seguirás intentando de matarme? '' dijo arqueando las cejas. '' Porcierto toma, talvez quieras consevarlas. '' me lanzó unas fotos.

''Realmente quieres morir. '' mi voz salió lúgubre al ver las fotos, eran de Jack siendo manoseado y besado por Loki.

No dije nada más, solo dejé que todo saliera. Ya esto no era un juego en el cual le iba a dar su merecido, esto era guerra. Una guerra en la que le iba a dar su muerte. Luego de pensar eso todo se fue en negro, confuso. Escuchaba gritos, súplicas, cosas romperse. Sentía dolor a duras penas, pero sabía que me estaban pegando, no sé con que, pero lo estaban haciendo. Cristales sonaban rotos contra alguna superficie y pequeños pedazos de estos se enterraban en mi cuerpo, no me importaba. Continuaba moviendome,no sabíalo que hacía, pero mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente. Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y caí en seco contra el suelo. Me levante rápidamente y seguí. Sentí como me trepaba sobre algo y comenzaba agolpearlo una, y otra, y otra , y otra vez. No podía controlarme, y aunque una parte de mí me decía que eso no estaba bien, la otra parte me decía que esto era lo correcto. Decidí hacerle caso a la parte que me decía que esto estaba correcto e ignorar la otra. Solo lo hacía, golpeaba lo que fuera que mi mente marcara como enemigo, sin importar lo que fuera,después de todo yo era el que estaba en peligro en primer lugar. Un grito salió de mi boca inesperadamente en cuanto había sentido un corte en mi brazo, no sé con que fué. Me volteo y lo único que veo es una mancha, ese es mi enemigo, eso es lo que voy a atacar. No lo pienso, solo lo hago. Lo que pase despuéses algo de lo que más tarde me haré cargo. En estos momentos lo importante es evitar que me maten. Algo golpea mi cabeza, pero en este cvaso no es un objeto, si no un pensamiento. (¿Quienes son los que me están atacando? ¿Porque lo están haciendo? ) Las respuestas no llegan al momento, pero los golpes no esperan. Siento como el poco juicio que me queda vá abandonando mi mente. Ahora sí no veo nada, solo oscuridad.

Bunny no llega a la casa y eso me preocupa. Después de lo que sucedió no lo he visto. Sé que seguramente está molesto, que quiere que me vaya, pero primero tengo que hablar con él, no quiero que todo se arruine, aunque ya lo arruiné. Lo arruiné todo y no sé que hacer, pero voy a intentar todo lo que esté a mi alcanze para lograr que me escuche... aunque sea una vez más. Soy un idiota, me dejé llevar. Bunny había estado un poco más distante de lo normal, creí que era por que ya no me quería, pero ya veo lo que sucedía. Simplemente estaba dejandome cometer mi error, quería que yo me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que yo entendiera que él no estaba intentando privarme del mundo, si no de protegerme de los males que hay en el exterior, y yo no lo dejé. Lágrimas bajan por mi rostro, todo esto es mi culpa, debí confiar en Bunny. Derrepente escuchó unos pasos, me levanto de golpe, debe ser Bunny. Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

''Bunny, yo... ¡Bunny! '' grité al verlo todo herido y cubierto de sangre. Me asusté mucho así que volé hasta él.

''¿Jack? '' su voz se escuchaba muy suave, eso no era bueno.

''Aquí estoy Bunny. ¿Que te pasó? '' pregunté preocupado, el solo negó. ''Te voy a llevar al polo. ''

''¡No! Dejame, yo llego solo hasta el cuarto, no necesito tu ayuda. '' intentó moverse, pero cayó de costado. Me acerqué hasta él y lo tomé por el brazo. ''Te dije que no necesito tu maldita ayuda. ¿Porque no vas a ayudar a Loki? ''

''¿Porque me dejastes cometer esa estupidez? Sabías lo que iba a pasar, aún así me dejastes. ¿Porque? '' pregunté arrodillandome frente a él.

''¡PORQUE CONFIABA EN TÍ, EN QUE NO LO HARÍAS! '' gritó dando un golpe en el suelo. ''Confiaba en tí. '' susurró.

''Lo siento Bunny, yo no quería traicionarte. Juro que esa no era mi intención, ni si quiera quería hacerlo. Él me... ''

''¿Te violó? '' la voz con la que dijo las palabras me provocó un terrible escalofrío.

''¡No! No llegó a tanto, no lo dejé. '' él me miró confundido. ''Me asusté mucho y creé una ventisca. Yo no quería eso Bunny. Lo siento. Sé que me odias y que desearías no volver a verme y... te entiendo. Te llevaré al cuarto y le pediré a Norte que venga a revisarte, luego me iré. ''

No dije nada, solo le permití que me ayudara a llegar a la habitación. Ví como buscaba la esfera de cristal que Norte nos había dado. (¿Porque tenía que pasaar esto ahora? ¿Porque dejó que lo tocara? ¿Porque no lo detuve? ) Miro mi cuerpo y noto que estoy todo teñido de sangre, pero también noto que la mayoría de la sangre no es mía. O eso creo. Siento unas manos frías sobre mi cuerpo, es Jack que me está revisando. Me muevo para que deje de hacerlo, pero solo me agarra con más fuerza. Lo miro de manera fulminante esperando que así me deje en paz, pero él ni siquiera me mira a la cara. Sus ojos se ven tristes, apagados, llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no bajan, pero que están ahí. Lo dejo que continúe con su trabajo, no tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando contra él. Siento que mis ojos me pesan cada vez más.

''No te duermas. '' lo miré un poco asustado, me estaba regañando.

''Tú no me mandas. '' dije lo más secamente que pude.

''Puede que no, pero no me interesa. Si te duermes juro que te golpearé el cuerpo hasta que supliques por piedad. Te voy a decir tantos insultos que no vas a saber que es verdad y que es mentira y te... te. '' no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta. Quería odiarlo, quería decirle que era un traidor, que era un maldito, que había roto mi confianza, que se fuera de mi vida para siempre, pero no podía. Mi cerebro me decía muchas cosas malas sobre Jack, pero mi corazón decía muchas cosas buenas y mucho más fuerte. Lo abracé.

''¿Bu.. Bunny? ''

''Solo dame un poco de tiempo para superarlo, pero no me abandones. '' todo se puso negro.

Abro los ojos y miro el reloj que hay sobre la pequeña mesa de noche que se encuentra a mi derecha. Me fijo en lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor, siento un pequeño peso sobre mi mano izquierda, es Jack aparentemente dormido. Intento sacar mi mano de debajo de su cabeza, pero no puedo así que solo lo levanto en mi pobre intento. Tenía el rostro mojado, había estado llorando. Si supiera lo mucho que odio verlo así. Le sonrío un poco, pero él solo se limita a levantarse y salir de la habitación. Escucho más voces a parte de la de Jack, el tono que utilizan no me gusta. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Norte y los otros guardianes entren a mi habitación.

''¿Como te sientes Conejo? '' pregunta Norte bastante nervioso.

''Bastante jodido, si se me permite decirlo. '' digo mirandolos a todos.

''Bunny, ¿recuerdas que sucedió ayer? '' preguntó Tooth, esa pregunta no me agradó mucho así que gruñí. ''Tomaré eso como un sí. ''

''¿Que recuerdad exactamente? ''

''No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Norte. '' dí unos golpecitos en la cama para que Jack se sentara, pero Norte se lo impidió. Eso no era bueno.

''¿Que pasa? '' pregunté con mala actitud.

''Quiero que te alejes de Jack. ''

''¡¿QUE?! '' grité molesto, muy molesto.

''Norte. '' Jack intentó de decir algo, pero Norte se lo impidió.

''Por un tiempo. '' terminó de decir el viejo con barba.

''¿Porque debería hacerlo? '' me senté de golpe en la cama y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sentí un terrible dolor en todo mi pecho.

''No te muevas, te vas a lastimar. '' dijo Jack.

''Contéstame, Norte. ¿Porque debería alejarme de Jack por un tiempo? ''

''Por lo que sucedió ayer. '' dijo secamente.

''Jack y yo ya lo hablamos. Sólo necesito un tiempo para superarlo, pero no quiero que me deje. No fue tan malo, ya lo perdoné. En parte tambien fue mi culpa por no evitar... '' me interrumpió.

''No tiene nada que ver con lo que le hizo Loki a Jack. Tiene que ver con lo que tú le hicistes a Loki! '' gritó furioso. ''¿Acaso recuerdas lo que hicistes, o volvistes a perder el juicio E. Aster Bunnymund? '' Al escuchar mi nombre dicho de esa forma mis orejas se pegaron a mi nuca. No podía ser que volviera a ocurrir.

''¿Que pasa Norte? '' es Jack el que pregunta. El hombre de la navidad me mira y comprende lo que le pido sin decir nada.

''No me corresponde a mí decirte eso, y no es mejor momento para preguntarle a Bunny. '' dijo de manera seria, pero suave. ''Esta bien, tuvo más suerte que el anterior. '' yo solo asentí.

''Llevatelo, pero déjame despedirme. '' el viejo solo asiente y todos salen de la habitación, excepto Jack. ''Ven. ''

''¿Que sucede? '' pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

''Te irás un tiempo con Norte, no quiero que vengas a visitarme. '' acariciaba su mejilla mientras le decía esto.

''Pero, Bunny. '' lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, las limpié.

''Escuchame, esto es serio. No quiero que cuestiones nada de lo que te voy a decir, en otro momento te lo explicaré, ahora solo escucha. Te irás con Norte, y no me vas a visitar hasta que se te autorize. No quiero que preguntes nada acerca de esto, tampoco quiero que creas nada de lo que escucharás es ese tiempo. Dirán muchas cosas de mí, muchas cosas malas, algunas serán ciertas, otras no. Pero prométeme que no creerás ninguna, a menos que sea yo el que las afirme. ¿Entiendes? '' me mira confundido, pero aún así asientes. ''Te amo, no lo olvides. No importa lo que haya pasado. No puedo dejarte Jack, mi corazón no me lo permite, eres demasiado perfecto para que yo pueda abandonarte, eres lo que siempre he deseado. Eres mío, sin importar nada. TE- A- MO. '' deletré la frase favorita de Jack y lo besé.

''Jack, vámonos. '' las palabras de Norte me lastimaron bastante. No quería que Jack se fuera, no quería que lo alejaran de mí.

''Te amo, Bunny. '' eso fué lo último que dijo antes de que lo viera desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Llevo más de dos meses solo. Ya no me estoy quedando en la madriguera, necesitaba espacio y un nuevo lugar para pensar en lo sucedido. Me había salido de control. Al enterarme de lo que Loki le había hecho a Jack, casi lo mato. Lo digo literal. Loki había sido encontrado en su casa con sus amigos por cupido. Según lo que me dijeron todos estaban mal heridos, pero Loki se encontraba prácticamente besando a la muerte. Lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento, Norte lo sabe, por eso me apartó de Jack. Jack es demasiado puro para que yo lo contagie de esa maldad mía. No es la primera vez que esto sucede, la única diferencia, es que la vez anterior no encontraron un herido, solo un cuerpo. Soy lo más controlado posible, pero tengo un lado bastante malo, oscuro y posesivo. Cuando estoy con Jack todo es más tranquilo, pero hay un problema con eso. Jack es el contenedor de toda esta faceta mía, pero tambien es el detonador. Loki lo descubrio de la peor manera posible. Me encuentro con el Hombre de la luna, estoy intentando de calmar esa parte de mí, hasta ahora no voy mal. Dice que pronto podré volver a ver a Jack, pero seguramente esto puede volver a pasar. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que por culpa de las malas intensiones de alguien el próximo herido... sea Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>WETTEN: <strong>significa apuestas en alemán.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la historia. Si tienen cualquier comentario o queja dejenmelo saber en los review. Sé que seguramente tiene fallas ortográficas,muchas veces no las veo y otras puede ser que no sepa como se escriben, por eso también agradezco sus correcciones. Gracias por todo y nos leemos a la próxima.


	23. Adiós y Hola

Bueno...aquí otro capitulo de esta descabellada historia. Espero les haya gustado el anterior. Realmnte agradezco todos sus reviews, adoro cada comentario, sea bueno o malo. Todo eso me anima e inspira a seguir.

**ACLARACIÓN:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece,solo me divierto con ellos haciendo esto para entretención o trauma suyo. XD.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós y Hola<strong>

**Adiós, **es la palabra que utilizas para despedirte, para darle fin a algo. Directa o indirectamente la palabra adiós significa fin. ¿Entonces si la palabra adiós significa fin, por qué decimos adiós cada vez que nos despedimos? ¿Acaso es una forma en la que indirectamente decimos que puede ser la última vez que nos veremos? ¿Será por eso que no nos despedimos cuando estamos molestos? Porque no nos interesa en esos momentos esa persona, o es solo para hacerle creer a nuestro cerebro que no importa lo que pase con ella. Decir adiós es tan normal como el respirar, entonces... ¿porque a veces es tán difícil decirlo? Si exíste el hasta luego... ¿porque siempre llega el momento de decir adiós?

**Hola, **es la palabra que normalmente se utiliza para saludar a alguien. Es una palabra importante en nuestro día a día. Esa palabra no solo es usada como un saludo, es como darle la bienvenida a alguien, con un hola puedes comenzar una conversación que cambie tu vida. La palabra hola también puede ser usada para darle la bienvenida a una vida que puede cambiar tu corazón. En resumidas cuentas esa palabra es mucho más que solo unas cuatro simple letras, es lo único que puede matar el horrible sentimiento que nos deja la palabra adiós.

Cinco meses. Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que ocurrió aquella maldita infidelidad de mi parte. Cinco meses desde aquel suceso y no sé nada de Bunny. Lloro todas las noches porque no sé que más hacer. Lo extraño y no sé nada de él, excepto que está arreglando algo con el hombre de la Luna. Me estoy quedando en la madriguera, alguien tiene que encargarse de ella y Bunny no está. Miro los ríos de esa agua colorida. Esa agua que pinta los hermosos huevitos blancos que dejó desamparados después de aquello. La madriguera no es lo mismo sin Bunny, la calidéz no es la misma. Los seres que viven en ella sienten que algo les falta, entre esos seres estoy yo. Sé que me falta, que lo extraño.

''Sé que me odias. Lo siento Bunny, sé que lo hice mal. No te pido que vuelvas conmigo, solo que me perdones. Te amo Bunny, donde quiera que estés. '' dije mirando como los huevitos entraban y salían del agua. Unas lágrimas caían de mis ojos, siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que pensaba en Bunny lloraba. ''La aurora boreal, hay problemas. '' dije al ver las luces en el cielo, inmediatamente salí en dirección al polo.

No tardo mucho en llegar, pero mi entrada no fue de las mejores. Por alguna loca razón el viento se descontroló y caí de cara en la sala de reunión de Norte. Escuché el grito de preocupación de parte de Tooth, la arena de Sandman y la risa de Norte. Me levanté del suelo murmurando maldiciones al viento.

''Te he dicho que no deberías confiarte de algo tan voluble. ''

''¿Bu..Bu.. bu..nny? '' pregunté dándome vuelta sin poder creerlo. Ahí estaba él, ese conejo de un metro ochenta, pelaje azul grisaceo, ojos verdes, con sus marcas de guerrero y sus boomerangs.

''Al parecer mi nombre a cambiado un poco desde que me fuí. '' dijo riéndo. Mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, no podía creerlo. Estaba ahí, frente a mí. Su sonrisa perfecta, su voz, sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes tan profundos como siempre. Su cuerpo se veía un poco más marcado que antes, en especial sus brazos.

''Te extrañé. '' dije con un nudo en la garganta.

''¿Les importaría que hablara con Jack a solas? ''

''Pueden usar los cuartos que les dí. Hablamos mañana conejo. '' dijo Norte.

''Hablamos mañana, viejo. '' Bunny me halaba del brazo mientras se despedía de los demás con esas palabras.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada, tampoco es como si lo hubiese intentado, estaba en shock aún. No podía creer que Bunny estubiese ahí conmigo. Las dudas comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza. ¿Bunny me odiará? ¿Querrá terminar conmigo? ¿Me dirá que consiguió a alguien mejor que yo?

''Jack. '' su voz me sacó de mi pensamiento, al parecer nos encontrábamos en mi habitación.

''¿Porque aquí? '' pregunto confundido.

''Porque quiero que te sientas más cómodo, en mi cuarto hace mucha calor para tí. '' le dá unas palmadas a la cama para que me siente a su lado, sin pensarlo mucho lo hago.

''¿Que pasa? '' pregunto sin mucho rodeo.

''Yo también te extrañe, y mucho. '' me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Siento como sus manos se posan en mi cintura, sin mucho rodeo sus labios atrapan los míos en un suave y delicado beso. El sentimiento de sus labios sobre los míos era abrumador y sensual. Hacía tanto tiempo que no los sentía. Lo extrañaba no lo iba a negar, y aunque me había dolido la separación tan forzada y repentina, me gustaba el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca nuevamente. Sus manos se paseaban con parsimonia por mi espalda y cintura. Sus labios se movían delicadamente como si estuvieran catando alguna clase de vino. Siento como el ambiente se pone cada vez más caliente y trato de calmarme.

''Necesitamos hablar. '' le digo, pero él no parece escucharme, es eso o me esta ignorando. ''Bunny, tenemos que hablar. ''

''¿Que escuchastes sobre mí mientras yo no estaba? '' preguntó deteniéndose de golpe y acomodándose en la cama.

''Dijeron muchas cosas malas, y otros dijeron que lo que habías hecho estaba bien. '' respondí. ''Pero nadie me dijo que fue lo que pasó. ''

''La razón por la que nadie te dijo nada, es porque MIM y yo se los pedimos, pensamos que sería mejor el hecho de que fuera yo mismo el que te lo contara. '' respondió un poco nervioso. Eso me ponía en duda de que tan malo sería lo que pasó.

''¿Me lo contarás? '' pregunto mirandolo fijamente. Él solo asiente dubitativo, pero al final parece estar convencido.

''Lo que sucede, Jack es que yo no soy un ser humano, soy un animal. Al decirte esto no solo me refiero al aspecto, también a mis instintos. Muchas veces hago cosas involuntarias, mi lado animal toma el control de mí y eso muchas veces trae problemas. Tal y como lo hizo hace cinco meses. '' no me miraba fijamente, eso no era normal en Bunny, él siempre hablaba de frente, sin nervios, sin miedo, sin dudas. No importaba si lo que fuera a decir sería algo que te dolería el resto de tu vida, él sería el primero en decirtelo.

''¿Que fue lo que sucedió, fue algo malo? '' no quería saber, pero a la vez sí. Y muchas veces más puede la curiosidad que la razón.

''Al saber que tú y Loki tuvieron algo, por más minúsculo que fuera no pude evitar que mi lado salvaje y sobre protector saliera a defenderte. Así que fuí por él, quería encararlo, hacerle pagar un poco por lo que había pasado, pero no pense en que podía perder el control en esos momentos. Desgraciadamente eso fué lo que sucedió. '' Bunny se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla.

''¿Porque la abres? '' pregunté curioso, pero por su mirada supe para que era. Abría la ventana por dos cosas; una, el aire sería más fresco y eso me calmaría, y dos, para que huyera si quería.

''Al perder el control ataqué a Loki y sus amigos como si fueran mis enemigos. Como si hubiesen sido los que atacaron a mi tribu. No están muertos. '' respondió rápidamente al ver mi expresión. ''Pero la realidad es que terminaron muy mal. Casi los mato y Loki todavía esta en recuperación. ''

''¿Que quiso decir Norte cuando dijo que **'tuvo más suerte que el anterior' **? '' esto quería saberlo, pero creo que no debía.

''Anteriormente ya había tenido este tipo de problema. '' hizo una pausa en la que respiró profundo. ''La diferencia es que Loki sobrevivió. ''

La sola idéa de imaginarme a Bunny en esa situación me mareaba. Me parecía horrible. No podía creer que todo esto haya pasado solo por mi culpa. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana, el aire era mucho más freco ahí, así podía pensar mejor. Bunny había tenido que pasar por el mal trago de estar lejos, solo porque le había hecho daño a un patán que según muchos lo merecía. Todo eso había sido mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiese ignorado cuando me lo había advertido esto no hubiese sucedido. Bunny no hubiese tenido que ser castigado y no hubiese tenido que ser tratado así por Norte. Ese viejo entrometido siempre eligiendo por mí.

''Jack yo... '' me apresuré a abrazarlo, tenia que saber que no le tenía miedo.

''Te amo. '' le dije rápidamente.

''Amor, tienes que saber que no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, y que ya he segado vidas en mi pasado. '' dijo mirándome con miedo a los ojos. Odiaba verlo así. Tenía miedo de que lo dejara. ¿Cuando entenderá que eso nunca pasará?

''Lo sé. '' admití un poco dudoso.

''¡¿Como?! '' gritó separándome de él.

''Tooth me lo dijo. '' acabo de delatar a mi informante.

''Esa hada es una chismosa, me sorprende que no te hubiese contado esto también. '' dijo sonriendo de lado.

''Norte no se lo dijo por eso mismo. ''

''Seguramente así fue. '' rió, esa hermosa risa de Bunny siempre me cautivaba, era melódica, pero grave, era hermosa. Él siempre dice que lo tomo todo a modo de juego, pero siempre lo hago para escucharlo reír. No ríe de esa forma a menudo, pero cuando lo hace es hermoso. ''¿Estás asustado? ''

''No, solo preocupado. '' contesté mirándolo a los ojos. ''Me preocupa que esto vuelva a suceder. ''

''Prometo que no te haré daño. '' acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar.

''No temo eso Bunny, tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí otra vez, tengo miedo de que te vayas para siempre. No quiero volver a estar solo. '' sentí como lágrimas caían sobre mi pelaje. Abracé a Jack con fuerza.

''Eso nunca va a pasar mi Copo de Nieve. '' dije besándolo suavemente.

''No quiero que mates por mi culpa. No es correcto, yo no valgo la pena. '' el llanto se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente, eso no era lo que quería escuchar después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de él. ''Tampoco quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.''

''¡Ya basta! '' le grité asustandolo un poco. ''Tú siempre valdrás la pena, eres todo para mí, así que deja de decir eso. Escuchame una cosa, tú lo vales todo. Aguanté todos estos meses fuera de mi madriguera solo porque tenía la esperanza de que aún me amarías. Tenía la esperanza de que me entenderías y que no me abandonarías. De que te quedarías conmigo y olvidaríamos lo que pasó. Tenía la esperanza de que lucharíamos por esto. ¡Te amo a tí y solo a tí! ¡¿Porque no dejas esa inseguridad de lado y confías más en que eres lo único que yo necesito en esta vida para ser felíz!? '' vergüenza, eso es lo que sentía una vez que había exteriorizado completamente mis pensamientos. Pero el abrazo, la sonrisa y el beso de Jack hicieron que todo valiera la pena. ''Y nada malo me va a pasar. ''

''Tú también eres lo único que necesito, perdóname Bunny. ''

''No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi pequeño Copo de Nieve. ''

Las palabras de Bunny fueron lo que necesitaba para sentirme seguro. No sabía que Bunny sentía todo eso, ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, eso era mucho más de lo que me merecía, pero pensaba aceptarlo todo. Si yo era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser felíz entonces tenía que dejar de lado mi falta de confianza. Lo besé y sentí como sus manos se aferraron a mi rostro para profundisar el beso. Se sentía tan bien que parecía ser irreal, pero estaba seguro de que no lo era. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y se detuvieron en lo más bajo de ella, sentí un fuerte sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía. ¿Acaso era...

''¿Estás exitado Jack? '' las palabras de Bunny me provocaron un terrible sonrojo.

''No digas esas cosas, Bunny. '' reproché avergonzado.

''Te amo. Amo verte avergonzado. Amo verte riendo, sonriendo, gritando, haciendo travesuras, comiendo, durmiendo, con ropa, sin ropa, incluso amo verte enojado. Amo cuando frunces el seño y tu entrecejo se tiñe de un ligero color azul oscuro, es el unico lugar de tu hermoso cuerpo donde un tono de la gama de colores del rojo no es símbolo de algo malo. '' la forma en la que decía todo eso me hacía sentir mucho más que bien, me hacía sentir lleno, con vida. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente y una sensación de hormigueo se regaba por mi cuerpo.

''¿Por que tan cariñoso? '' pregunté. Él nunca era tan cariñoso, a menos que acabaramos de hacer el amor.

''Porque hace cinco, casi seis meses que no te veía. Me hacías mucha falta, no sabes cuantas veces soñe contigo; tanto despierto como dormido. No podía dejar de pensar en tí. '' tantas palabras cariñosas y cursis me estaban entre derritiendo e incomodando.

Veo como Bunny se acuesta en la cama y con un movimiento me pide que me acueste junto a él. No lo pienso y acepto la invitación, pero en vez de acostarme me siento ahorcadas sobre Bunny. Él me mira escéptico, yo solo le dedico una media sonrisa picarona. Sonrisa que me responde.

''Ya han pasado cinco meses, casi seis. '' le dije acercando mis labios a los suyos, pero sin llegar a besarlo.

''Así es. ¿Que piensas hacer al respecto? '' preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Muchas veces odio esa actitud arrogante de Bunny, pero hoy no es uno de esos días, de hecho hace el momento más interesante. Se sienta y se recuesta de la cabecera de la cama, pone sus manos sobre mis caderas y me acerca para besarme, pero no lo dejo. Escucho una risa frustrada de su parte, pero por primera vez quiero ser yo el que tenga el control. Quiero que esto sea para él. Me quito la sudadera con algo de pena, siento sus manos pasarse por mi cuerpo y el aire me abandona por segundos. Se siente bien, sus manos cálidas dejan una sensación de fuego, pero contrario a lo que él pensaba antes no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Miro como un ligero, pero hermoso color azul se posa en las mejillas de Jack. Si supiera lo enamorado que me tiene. Estoy enamorado de su voz, de su ternura, de sus ojos, de su piel tan blanca, completamente enamorado. Lo veo sonreír y yo solo puedo suspirar como un imbécil. Sabe que lo amo y que estoy loco por él, pero jamás habrán palabras ni acciones suficientes para que sepa lo que siento cada vez que estoy con él. Se agacha y me besa, siento como sus manos se pasean por mi pecho y una de ellas sube hasta aferrarse suavemente de mi cuello. Bajo mis manos entre los dos y comienzo a soltar el pantalón de Jack. Un jadeo sale de su boca, pero no dejamos de besarnos, solo en cortos lapsos para recuperar el aire. Mis manos bajan con lentitud el pantalón y la ropa interior de aquel ser perfecto que se encuentra sobre mí. Vuelvo a sujetar sus caderas y mi boca pasa a su cuello, beso ligera y suavemente mientras dejo pequeños mordiscos.

Acaricio las orejas de Bunny e inconcientemente una de sus patas comienza a moverse, eso me causa gracia y a él vergüenza. Beso su naríz y veo como esta se mueve frenéticamente. Tomo entre mis manos una de sus orejas y comienzo a besarla y mordisquearla. Siento como sus manos aprietan mis muslos hasta el punto de comenzar a ser doloroso, eso me dejará marca. Sus garras rasgan un poco de la piel de mi espalda cuando paso la lengua de la base a la punta de su oreja. Su respiración se escucha mucho más acelerada que la mía y entre mis piernas puedo sentir su virilidad. La tomo entre mis manos, acariciandola lentamente. Le sonrío y me acerca más a él, toma ambos miembros y los frota uno contra el otro. La fricción que hacen es deliciosa y mi respiración se dispara a los quintos cielos.

''Dejame ayudarte, no quiero ser el único que disfrute. '' me susurró al oido.

''Se suponía que... que esto sería para tí. '' respondí jadeando, Bunny había hecho más presión al escucharme hablar.

''Entonces ayudame a complacernos, Jacky. '' un lenguetazo llegó a mi oreja y me estremecí.

''Yo voy a llevar el ritmo esta vez. '' sentencié apartandome un poco.

''Esta bien, como tu quieras. '' se acostó y puso sus manos bajo su nuca en señal de que no haría nada.

Ahora yo no sabía que hacer, siempre me da un poco de vergüenza. Respiro profundo y lo escucho reírse, lo miro a forma de reproche, pero eso solo hace que su risa aumente. Rápidamente tomo su miembro en mis manos y comienzo a masturbarlo, el jadeo repentino que calla su risa me hace sentir satisfecho. Le sonrío y él intenta de hacerlo mismo, pero solo lo veo morderse los labios y mirarme con deseo. Después de masturbarlo por un tiempo me siento más confiado, los gemidos y jadeos de Bunny me dicen que no lo estoy haciendo mal. Beso su abdomen y parte interior de los muslos antes de llegar a su miembro, el cual sin dejar de mover mis manos, empiezo a besar. Sus manos se pasean ahora por mi cabello y eso me hace sentir que mi corazón se quiere explotar. Me lo hecho a la boca, subo y bajo al ritmo de mi mano. Escucho sus gemidos, sus jadeos, la forma en la que sus manos se pasean por mi cabello y mis hombros, haciendo presión cada cierto tiempo.

''Ya no puedo más. '' gritó suavemente y se avalanzó sobre mí.

''No es justo. '' refunfuñé agitado.

''Lo siento cariño, no aguanto más. '' admitió con lujuria.

Besé su cuello y mordí su hombro. Un quejido salió de la boca de Jack al sentir como uno de mis dedos se adentraba en él. Estaba tenso, hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos. Empecé a sacarlo y meterlo lentamente, hacía movimientos en forma circular para que se acostumbrara, las caderas de Jack no tardaron mucho en comenzar a establecer un ritmo con mi mano. Su miembro se veía dolorosamente desatendido, lo tomé con mi boca mientras introducía un segundo dedo en su pequeña entrada. Las manos de Jack fueron a parar en mis orejas maltratándolas un poco, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Mi cuello empezó a subir y a bajar, miré a Jack. Un poco de saliva escapaba por la comisura izquierda de su hermosa boca.

''¿Te gusta lo que hago? '' pregunto como puedo con su miembro aún en mi boca.

''Ssssí. '' gimió. ''¿Q... que haces? '' se quejó al sentir como dejaba de estimularlo y me acostaba a su lado.

''Yo no haré nada, tú vas a montarme. '' respondí sentandolo ahorcadas sobre mí.

''¡¿Que?! '' sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas. Lo halé del pelo hasta besarlo.

''Que vas a montarme copo de nieve, tú querías llevar el ritmo. '' le acordé y mordí su labio inferior.

''¿Me puedo arrepentir? '' se veía tan hermoso cuando se ponía tímido.

''No. Ya me hice a la idéa, además... dijistes que esto era para mí. '' susurre en su oido, rozándolo con los labios y eventualmente la lengua. ''Compláceme. ''

Jack empezó a mover su cadera frotando nuestros miembros a un ritmo lento y calmado que me estaba desesperando. Antes de quejarme de su ritmo sentí como Jack me tomaba con sus frías manos y empezaba a introducirme en él. Sentí como mi abultada entrepierna era acariciada por la estrechez de Jack.

''Aaaah... ah.. ah. '' Jack subía y bajaba a un ritmo delicioso. ''¿T- te... g- gustaaa? ''

Ni siquiera me veía capaz de contestar. Solo podía fijarme en como mi miembro desaparecía en el interior de Jack cada vez que este bajaba. Su rostro sonrojado era perfecto, al igual que el momento en que empezo a morder sus labios. Puse mis manos en sus caderas y profundizé las embestidas.

''Eres... t-tan... her-moso. Nnngh. '' me senté de golpe y lancé a Jack contra el colchón, ahora era él el que estaba acostado.

''Maaassss... Bu- bunny más. '' me movía con más fuerza y más rapidéz.

''¡¿A..sí?! '' no podía casi ni respirar, la sensación era placenteramente sobreabrumadora y asxfisiante.

''Te.. a- a.. amo. Nnnhg. Siiii. Aaaah! '' Jack gemía sin parar y a mí el aire solo me daba para respirar. ''Deten... detente. '' me detuve de golpe temiendo haberlo lastimado.

''¿Q..u..e.. suce...de? '' pregunté respirando agitado. Jack simplemente se colocó en cuatro.

''Continúa y.. no te deten..-gas por nada del mundo. '' la vista que tenía solo me hizo relamerme los labios.

Lamí la entrada de Jack e introduje mi lengua. Sentía como temblaba mis caricias, eso me exitaba más. Mordí ligeramente su trasero y sonreí al escuchar el gemido de Jack.

''Déjate de juegos. '' estaba desesperado, eso me encantaba.

''¿Que pasa si me tardo un poco... aaaah. Mmm. '' Jack se empujó en mí haciendo que entrara de golpe.

''¡Aaah! '' escuché si grito de dolor, casi me detengo, pero. ''Juro que si paras ahora.. te.. te mato B- bun..ny. Nnnngh. '' Jack se empalaba contra mí a golpes rápidos, fuertes y profundos.

''Me..me encanta... cuando te.. ngh.. te pones en plan de... macho.. alfa. '' agarré con fuerza sus caderas para encontrarme con él en cada embestida. Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo.

''Bu..nn-y. Ahhh! ''

''¡JACK! '' grité al correrme dentro de él, pero Jack aún no se había corrido.

Lo acosté boca arriba y comencé a darle sexo oral, en par de minutos se corrió en mi boca. Tragué todo lo que pude de golpe, el resto lo fui lamiendo lentamente.

''¿Jack te... gusto? '' la pregunta no tenía sentido hacerla, el único que podía contestarme había quedado dormido.

Sonreí y me acosté a su lado. Besé su frente y quedé dormido luego de arroparnos. A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro haciendo que me levantara de mala gana. Miro a mi alrededor y no veo a Jack.

''Hola. '' una voz procedente de la ventana me llama la atención.

''Buenos días, amor. ¿Como amanecistes? '' pregunté sonriente.

''Bien. ¿Y tú? '' preguntó sentándose a mi lado y recostando su cabeza de mi pecho.

''Muy felíz de estar contigo otra vez. '' sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente.

''¿Deberíamos levantarnos o seguir durmiendo? '' preguntó mirándome hermosamente.

''Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, pero no lo haremos. Solo quiero dormir otro rato junto a tí. No sabes como me dolió decirte adiós. '' dije acariciando su rostro.

''Créeme, sí lo sé. Pero también sé lo bien que se siente decir hola. ''

Empezamos a besarnos y las caricias indecorosas comenzaron igual que el día anterior, pero ninguno de los dos haría nada para detenerlas. Norte entró minutos después y nos encontró en pleno acto. A ninguno de los dos nos importó su presencia, Tooth tuvo que sacarlo para que no me matara. A pesar del escándalo que se estaba creando afuera de la puerta de la habitación, Jack y yo continuamos en la labor de decirnos Hola por un par de horas más. Si el Adiós había durado cinco meses, ¿porque teníamos que interrumpir el Hola al segundo día?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. No le quedan muchos capitulos, de hecho solo haré hasta el 25. Sé que es triste, a mí también me duele dejar la historia, pero si continúo con ella poco a poco mataré su belleza, porque se hará monótona. Espero la hayan estado disfrutando. Dejen reviews. Les agradezco su apoyo. Les mando besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego.<p> 


	24. Playa y Calambres

Hola. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que seguramente quieren matarme, pero la realidad es que no tuve la culpa. La computadora había muerto y encima me cortaron el internet. Eso lo aregle haceun més, la verdadera razón por la cual aún no había subido cap eran estas tres:

1- He estado buscando empleo como loca.

2- Mi familia y yo hemos estado en remodelación de la casa y eso ha tomado mucho tiempo.

3- NO TENIA INSPIRACIÓN, MI CEREBRO HABÍA MUERTO!

Realmente me disculpo y pido que mi falta de compromiso no afecte el cariño que le tienen a esta historia. Este es el penúltimo capitulo, disfrutenlo. No es la gran cosa, pero el último será, espero, un gran cierre.

* * *

><p><strong>Playa y Calambre<strong>

**Playa,** es el lugar al cual vamos para poder divertirnos normalmente en verano. Aunque siempre hay personas que van antes o después. La playa es aquel lugar donde encontramos agua salada y arena, todo en el mismo lugar. Tal vez también encontremos varias palmas, quien sabe. Las personas van para divertirse en familia o con los amigos, pasar un rato a solas con la pareja, o simplemente para despejarse. No importa lo que vayan a hacer, la idea de esto es disfrutar. Aunque podría darse el caso de que no fuera así...

**Calambre,** es la sensación de dolor causada por un espasmo involuntario del músculo. Esta puede ser a causa de una insuficiente oxigenación de los músculos o por la perdida de liquidos y sales minerales, como consecuencia de un esfuerzo prolongado, movimientos bruscos o frío. También se puede definir como una contraccion brusca y dolorosa de los músculos.

Eran las nueve de la noche y no conseguía dormir ni ún poco, hacía demaciada calor esa noche y mi abundante pelaje no era de ayuda. La noche era asfixiantemente calurosa, era pegajosa y molesta. Odiaba esas noches en las que no había ni una brisa que te diera unos segundos para descansar de aquella calor. Jack para su mala suerte no andaba muy distinto a mí, él no tenía pelaje, pero la calor lo afectaba igual o peor que a mí. Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación me voltee para ver a Jack entrar solo con unos pantalones cortos.

''¿Estás mejor? '' le pregunté a Jack agotado, esa calor me estaba matando.

''¡Ya te he dicho que NO! ¡No importa cuantas veces me bañe, cuando salgo de la ducha el calor sigue siendo insoportable! '' gritó enojado.

''¡Oye yo no tengo la culpa! '' dije molesto con su actitud.

''¡Ya deja de preguntar tanto! '' volvió a gritarme.

''¡Solo me preocupas! '' reclamé.

''¡NO PUEDO CON LA MALDITA CALOR! ''el grito estaba lleno de una frustración asfixiante. Mi mente lo comparó con la frustración de una novia dándose cuenta de que en el día de su boda su vestido no le sirve.

''Hagamos algo. '' lo tomé de la mano y golpee el suelo dos veces, un tunel se abrió y tomé a mi amado en brazos y lo puse en mi espalda. Corrí con cuidado evitando chocar a Jack con alguna pared u objeto en el camino. Luego de unos minutos llegamos a un lugar que pensé que podría ayudarnoa a refrescarnos.

''¡¿LA PLAYA?! '' su grito de histeria me hizo suspirar un poco enojado.

''Shhhhh. '' puse mi dedo índice sobre mis labios para enfatizar mi petición. ''Sí, la playa. ''

''Bunny. '' sea mi vida gris y su tono de queja.

''Ya sé. Sé que le temes a los cuerpos de aguas profundos, pero ya hemos trabajado con ese miedo. '' dije calmado, pero él arqueó una ceja. ''Sabes que es cierto, entras a los ríos y lagos de la madriguera. ''

''¡Pero siempre estás conmigo! '' dijo suave, pero alterado.

''¿Y quien dijo que ahora sería diferente? '' pregunté cruzandome de brazos.

''¿Prometes no dejar que me ahogue? '' preguntó con miedo.

''Lo juro. '' simulé hacer una X sobre mi corazón. ''La verdadera pregunta aquí es... confías en mí? ''

''No. '' su respuesta me tomó desprevenido. ''Pero me ariesgaré. '' dijo riendo divertido mientras me lanzaba una bola de nieve y se iba corriendo.

''Eso fue cruel. '' reclamé mirando como corría. ''Me las pagarás frostbite! '' aseguré comenzando a seguirlo. La brisa en la orilla de la playa era sumamente refrescante, incluso mientras corríamos.

''Atrápame si puedes Canguro! '' gritó riendo.

Estuvimos corriendo por lo que parecieron ser horas, Jack me tiraba con algunas bolas de nieve y yo solo las esquivabamientras me burlaba de su puntería. Las risas de Jack se escuchaban por toda la playa, hasta que tocó accidentalmente el agua. El silenció se abrió paso por el lugar de manera abrumadora. Aunque Jack me daba la espalda mientras miraba el mar pude notar su tensión, su pocisión tan rígida y llena de odio hacia el basto océano me hacía recordar lo delicada que era su situación.

Ví como Bunny se adentraba al mar y realmente me daba algo de miedo esa situación, yo no sabía nadar y la idea de que Bunny fuera arastrado por las olas me aterraba. Caminaba tan calmado en el agua que me hacia sentir más envidia que miedo en eso momentos. ¿Como podía estar tan calmado? ¿Por qué yo tenía que tenerle tanto miedo al agua? Niego con la cabeza al ver como extiende sus manos hacia a mí. Me sonríe de lado y me hace una señal para que lo acompañe, suspiro profundo y comienzo a caminar lenta y dudosamente. me detengo cada vez que las olas empujan mis piernas, no me gusta que hagan eso.

''El gran Jack Frost no puede caminar hasta mí? '' preguntó con tono burlón.

''Bunny no empiezes. '' pedí.

''Por MIM! Pudiste derrotar a Pitch Black, pero no puedes dar un par de pasos en el agua? Que clase de guardián eres? '' reclamó y eso me hirió.

''Bunny dijiste que lo entendías. '' dije molesto.

''Pues nó! No lo entiendo. No entiendo como le puedes temer a algo como el agua. Me lo explicastes y te comprendí, pero luego de veinticuatro años...no entiendo. Ya no lo entiendo. '' decía decepcionado.

''Vete al diablo Bunny! '' le grité realmente molesto. Me dispuse a irme, pero una ola gigantesca nos cubrió a ambos.

Estaba discutiendo con Jack cuando una ola me golpeo por la espalda cubriéndonos completamente. Asustado salí lo más rápido posible a la superficie. Miré a todas las direcciones, pero no localizaba a Jack y eso me asustó. Me sumergí y comenzé a buscarlo. Dos veces casi olvido salir a recuperar el aire. Me estoy volviendo loco buscando a Jack, esto no me gusta para nada. Vuelvo a salir del agua y veo una silueta sonriente en la orilla de la playa saludándome.

''MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! '' adivinaron, es Jack el de la maldita orilla.

''AAAAAH! '' corrí como desquiciado al ver que bunny empezaba a seguirme muy enojado luego de salir del agua. ''JAJAJAJAJA.''

''¡¿TE PARECE GRACIOSO?! '' creo que realmente lo enojé.

''¿Te soy sincero? '' pregunté riendo y sin parar de correr.

''TE VOY A MATAR! '' sí, estaba furioso.

Seguí huyendo de Bunny con toda la velocidad que era capaz de utilizar. Si me atrapaba estaba seguro de que me haria pagarlas muy caramente, me iba a torturar, eso era seguro. Todo iba muy bien, pero el destino es un malnacido, el destino o mi cuerpo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de escapar de la vista de Bunny, caí. Un fuerte calambre se había apoderado de mi pierna derecha, impidiéndome seguir huyendo. Bunny no perdió tiempo y me saltó encima. Como supuse empezó a ahorcarme de manera muy distinta a los primeros años que nos conocimos, era dulce.

''¿Calambre? '' preguntó al ver mi expresión de dolor.

''D...duele. '' me quejé. Bunny empezó a masajear mi pierna y eso sinceramente no me hizo gracia. ''BUNNY ESO DUELE! '' grité molesto y adolorido.

''No seas ruidoso Frostbite, solo intento ayudarte. '' me sonrió dulce y me besó.

''Lo que querias era torturarme. '' reclamé. ''En serio no entiendes mi miedo? ''

''Jacky... '' suspiró. '' Si te entiendo mi amor, pero... no puedo creer que no lo superes. De eso ya van más de cuanto? Trescientos cincuenta años? '' trataba de sonar dulce, pero su voz me decía que estaba decepcionado.

''Olvídalo. '' me levanté entre dolido y molesto. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Él tenía razón, ya debía superar mi miedo a ahogarme.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y me susurraba cosas lindas al oido acompañadas de disculpas. Me sonrojé mucho al escucharlo. Bunny podía ponerse muy romántico y bello, eso me encantaba y... ¿para qué negarlo?...solía ponerme un poco caliente. Sonreí y me dí vuelta para besarlo.

''Mmmm...te amo. '' le sonreí a mi bello copo de nieve.

''Y yo a tí. '' me abrazó.

Sabía, claro que sabía que le temía al agua, sabía que temía que su vida volviera a terminar de esa horrible manera. Sabía que le temía al agua, sabia todo eso, pero tambien sabía que gracias a eso él estaba a mi lado. Sabía que su muerte había sido el inicio de mi vida, porque desde el ese momento estaba destinado que yo me enamorara de él. Lo amaba, siempre lo amaría y eso era algo que nada ni nadie cambiaría. Lo cargo y empiezo a caminar al agua con él en brazos, siento como se tensa, pero no me detengo.

Veo como Bunny me sonríe de manera dulce, se adentra al vasto océano conmigo en brazos. Siento mi corazón desbocarse, pero tambien siento los labios de mi amado sobre loa míos. Me concentro en responder su demandante beso con ánimo, estoy nervioso, asustado, pero sé que Bunny lo hace con amor y no quiero seguir decepcionandolo. Quiero quevea que realmente me quiero superar. Le muerdo el labio inferior y escucho un jadeo salir de su boca. Son pocas las veces que logro sacar tales sonidos de la boca de mi hermoso conejito. Me baja de sus brazos, en esos momentos me doy cuenta de que el agua me llega al pecho. Me asusto y mi primer pensamiento es salir del agua, pero no tengo tiempo de hacer nada, la boca de Bunny comienza a morder mi cuello. Sonrío y jadeo, esa es mi parte mas sencible y me encanta que haga eso. Lo beso con amor y dejo que poco a poco continúe con las caricias.

''Te voy a quitar ese miedo. '' me quitó la ropa de golpe y la hizo una bolita para lanzarla a la orilla.

''B..bunny. T..tengo miedo. '' admití temblando.

''No lo tengas, yo estoy aquí para tí. '' me besaba con pasión y me sentí mejor con sus palabras.

''Confío en tí. '' respondí su beso.

Esa noche se encargó de quitarme el miedo, lo recuerdo muy bien. Hicimos el amor cuantas veces el espíritu de la pascua había deseado. Mi Bunny se había encargado de mostrarme que no debía temer a algo tan placentero como el agua, porque después de lo que me habia enseñado esa noche solo venía una palabra a mi mente cuando mencionaban el agua, PLACER. No sabía que se podían hacer tantas cosas en el agua, tampoco sabía lo bien que se sentían. Habíamos hecho el amor por tanto tiempo que ese día terminé totalmente acalambrado y exhausto.

''¿Estas bien? '' preguntó Bunny al verme pensativo frente a uno de sus estanques.

''Sí. '' dije suave.

''¿En que piensas? '' preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

Yo no solo me quité la ropa y entré al estanque, no tenía que preguntar, sabía lo que pensaba, sabía lo que quería. No pasan ni veinte segundos cuando siento las manos de Bunny recorrer mi cuerpo con lujuria y cariño. Me rió alver que se detiene por un calambre y lo dejo que se las arregle solo, no quiero torturarlo, aunque no evito reirme. Sí, es posible que el mar sea peligroso, pero tambien es placentero y realmente no me importa si mientras lo hacemos muero de dolor por los calambres, no por eso me detendré. Lo beso y decido empezar las caricias indecorosas, sería una noche muy movida.

* * *

><p>Si hay errores o falta de coherencia en la historia dejenmelo saber. Gracias a mis fieles lectores. Espero sus reviews.<p> 


End file.
